Another parallel world: Acedia If story
by YourHand99
Summary: In a parallel world where Lisette had been saved by Verard and never became Liselotte, The Black knights (currently the Punishement Squad) survived. In Acedia If story, Benedictus is enjoying his nohuman's life in Index and kept thinking his magic is the only way to everything. However, one day Benedictus will face something which even the magic can't support him..
1. Chapter 1

**Scholastica's If story**

**Chapter one**

« _… Can you come here, please? »_

_The man sighed and waited in front of the door, wrapped into a big and fluffy coat. The young 4-years-old boy headed for him, with an inquisitive look in his face. He stopped to face the tall man before him. He noticed the big baggage next to him and didn't understand first. The man sighed._

"_Listen…Listen to me very attentively. I'm going for a trip in Italy. I'm going to check a very important mission."_

"…"

_The boy stayed silent. His look didn't change. The man sighed._

"_Do you know about Daddy's work, don't you? Or have you forgotten?"_

"…" _The boy just nodded, showing he understood what he meant. The man took a pensive look._

"…_I don't think I will be here very soon. I will probably return to you in two weeks, maybe three."_

"…"

"_You two will be alone during this period of time. I think I can trust you to be good children while I wouldn't be there."_

"…" _The boy smiled slightly. The man nodded. "So. You're in charge of the house. You're in charge of your sister. Okay?"_

"…" _He nodded again. He understood it._

"_So. I gave you some money. It would be surely enough for this period. By the way, you know you mustn't open the door to strangers, huh?"_

_The boy rolled his eyes. Of course he knew it!_

"…_That's good. And by the way, don't forget to go to the church every days. By this way, I could feel you closer to me."_

"…"

"_Okay, Benedictus?"_

"…" _The boy ended up by saying: "Okay…Daddy."_

_The man patted his head and opened the door. He then said goodbye to his baby daughter who stayed in the lounge. _

_Benedictus noticed snow fell down outside._

Benedictus frowned when he got up this morning. He threw a glance toward the window. He didn't know if it was ironic, but outside, snow lightly fell down in the Index yard. Benedictus sighed. No wonder for this period in December. But apparently, it brought back some unpleasant memories. He hated snow. He used to like it when he was younger but not anymore. It was cold and useless. As useless as these stupid creatures called humans who he was forced to live with. Seriously if there isn't this work, where he worked under Georgius's orders, a very popular Saint in Index, he would leave right now. Unfortunately he was forced. So he stayed.

He frowned, feeling a lonely feeling around him. He got up and headed for the lounge. Empty. He switched the light on. Apparently there is his lunch on the table with a note with it. He read it.

"_I'm out today. I didn't want to bother you. I made your lunch and I hope you'll enjoy it. I'll back this afternoon. Love, Scholastica."_

What a kind attention! Benedictus rolled his eyes and glanced at his "lunch". A sandwich and an apple. Again. But Benedictus didn't complain and caught them in order to eat on the sofa, listening to the radio next to him. When the voice from the radio began to mention the World War II movements, he changed it for a very annoying song. But Benedictus didn't listen it and just ate.

They were in 1945 but Benedictus still thought it was yesterday, where he and his sister came to Index. How time spent so fast. Benedictus thought to his sister.

That was the third time she went out this week. She was probably with that other woman, Misao or something like that. He noticed how much these two were close since the first time they met. Scholastica had came back very happily and claiming she had a new friend. Then it began her passion for the paper, where she spent her time to make some figure or representation of a meaningless thing. That's how he thought. And Scholastica was just happy with it. How childish. How stupid. Benedictus would never understand his sister. And at times, Benedictus ended up by stopping her when table was covered by paper forms. It annoyed him too much.

Benedictus noticed how much he was hard and strict with his sister. Since they came in that country, he became very cold and strict toward her. He was charged in his sister and because of her disability (actually she was a hologram, immaterial entity) she relied much on him. She couldn't do things as simple as eating or talking. And Benedictus was often the one who supported her.

Benedictus hoped her sometime to be more independent of him. That's how he thought.

It didn't mean he didn't care for her. Actually deep down he couldn't imagine them apart, as they were two halves of a same being. It was his logic.

But that's obvious. Scholastica had one friend now. A friend she cared very much for and who she spent all of her time with.

Benedictus wondered if he should make some friends on his side as well.

That's what his adoptive father blamed him for. The rare time where he was around, he cared for his son's sociability. And that's every time like "Stop being enclosed and go out to make friends too! You would see humans every time in your life. So do with it!" Oh shut up. He was very okay with it. Living isolated wouldn't be a problem for him.

Definitely not a problem.

Benedictus ended up by eating his entire sandwich and kept his apple at hand. Outside, children played together and laughed. Benedictus rolled his eyes and turned the radio off, before waking up and leaving for his work.

"…That's weird."

Misao had a surprised look. Next to her, Scholastica contemplated the flower a happy smile on her face. But Misao stayed skeptical. She frowned. "It isn't supposed to be in this form."

Scholastica goggled and turned toward her, surprised. But Misao ended up by making a warm smile to her. "That's fine. Actually, I find it a lot more beautiful the way you did."

Scholastica stared at the flower of paper with care. Misao smiled again. "Is it a gift for someone?"

Scholastica nodded. "Who?"

Scholastica looked around. Suddenly she noticed a form walking peacefully in the yard. She stared up at it and recognized who was the person. Elaine walked alone and didn't seem to notice their presences. Finally Scholastica woke up and agitated her hands toward her. Finally Elaine noticed her and raised one eyebrow. What did she want? She walked toward them. She made her disgusted look when she saw Misao and glared at her. Misao did the same to her.

"Hi. What's happening?" Elaine turned toward Scholastica. This latter caught the flower of paper and showed it to her. "Oh. What a very beautiful flower." Elaine said half-hearted. Misao rolled her eyes by Elaine's attitude. However Scholastica made a gesture to show she wanted to give it to her.

"What? That's for me?" Elaine asked, surprised. Scholastica nodded. "That's…nice. But…" Actually Elaine didn't want to take it. She guessed it was Misao who learned it to Scholastica, and she didn't want it as it was weird. But Misao's cold glare behind Scholastica ended up by making her take it. Elaine smiled lightly to Scholastica. "Thanks." She patted on her head and without a look for Misao, she left. Scholastica sat down again.

"So. You're very generous today." Misao noticed smiling. "You gave origamis to many people. You gave one to me, Georgius, Samson, Elaine…" Misao smiled.

"…" Scholastica looked down. Yes she offered them to many people…except her brother. The last time she tried to give one to him, he barely looked it and just said "That's good." Scholastica could see how much Benedictus wasn't interested to it. That's the first she made very well. So…it hurt her a bit. Misao noticed her look. "How, Scholastica…Sorry! I didn't mean to…" She wrapped an arm around her and hugged her tightly. Scholastica smiled a bit. "…Do you want me to teach how making a boat?"

Scholastica smiled again and nodded, not wanting to wait for it. Misao agreed and caught another shift.

"Listen. To make a boat…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

« …Come in ! »

Benedictus sighed. Here he was in front of the laboratory's door, where this sadistic witch, Sophia Measley, waited for him. This time, it wasn't about his body. It was about something else, a lot more annoying. Actually the last mission they did with his sister was focused on a very simple goal: taking a kind of magic jewel in order to bring it back to Index and give it to Sophia. This kind of jewel which was more of junk to Benedictus, was supposed to help her for her next project. How boring. He liked missions when they're interesting, but not to satisfy someone. Especially satisfying someone like Sophia. Especially when this person shot him as she is stronger than him as she is the person who kept his body under maintenance.

Benedictus frowned when he thought about it again. But finally, he ended up by entering. Don't run, face it. That became his logic now.

When she noticed him, Sophia's eternal smile appeared on her face.

"Finally. I almost waited for you."

What manner! He wasn't her slave. Nevertheless, Benedictus just sighed and put the jewel on the table right in front of her, next to files she was writing. She smirked. "Thanks for your cooperation, Bene."

"…Don't call me Bene."

"Oww. Why? That's cute, Bene 3!"

Benedictus turned back toward the door in order to leave the sooner as possible. "Oww. Don't be so angry! I just teased you…"

"Nobody is allowed to tease me. That's ALL!" Benedictus yelled at her. Sophia stayed impassive. "How arrogant and not funny you are. I feel sorry for this poor little Scholastica, forced to bear you every days."

Benedictus glared at her fiercely. "My private life is none of your business!"

"You could be more sympathetic toward others. At least you would have some friends and everyone would appreciate you better."

"Thanks for your caring advice. But I don't need it. Now I gave you what you wanted, can I leave now?"

"…" Sophia smirked with a cryptic smile this time. "…Yes you can."

"Thanks." Benedictus was about to leave again but Sophia yelled at him : "Only…Come back here around noon."

"…What for? There is just one jewel." Benedictus glared at her. "Not about it. I would like to see you. You and your sister."

"…Why my sister? What do you want to do with her?" He took a suspicious tone. He had a bad feeling about it.

"If you're so worried about your sister's sake, come too. I want to talk with both of you anyway."

"…" Benedictus sighed. "How annoying you are. Maybe you're a witch but you're annoying too." Benedictus said before leaving too. "See you later, BENE!" Benedictus felt his body shaking by this sentence. Very odd. More he was away from that woman, more better he is. But he would come. He didn't have the choice after all.

When time had come and the sun was the highest in the sky, he came to take his sister. He found her as usual, with Misao. However this time, they didn't make origamis anymore, although Benedictus noticed they already made a lot around them. They just talked with each other apparently but it didn't bother Benedictus. He headed for them, and Scholastica was a bit surprised as she didn't expect to see him there.

"Scholastica, come."

Scholastica took an inquisitive look. She glanced at Misao, who sighed. "What's happening, Benedictus?"

"I told Scholastica to come. Not Misao and Scholastica to come." Benedictus just answered coldly. Misao just frowned. Scholastica looked down but she obeyed to her brother and stood up to follow him. Right before it, she took another flower she made and kissed Misao on the cheek, which surprised a bit this latter. She smiled warmly to her in a response and Scholastica caught up her brother. While they are walking, she calmly asked him if there is something wrong.

"…Not really, Scholastica. That witch just wants to see us."

She asked him why.

"I don't know. She just wants to see us."

She wondered if it's about the jewel. "If it was about the jewel, I just gave it to her right before to leave. I don't know."

Scholastica stopped asking; She contemplated the flower with care, like a mother would do to her child. Benedictus rolled his eyes. "Stop it."

Scholastica glanced at him, a bit upset. Benedictus just answered: "Please. I would like one moment, at least ONE moment without seeing this kind of childish things in front of my eyes."

Scholastica replied it wasn't childish. "What do you expect from it? A wish which came true after having made 1000 ones?"

Scholastica goggled, wondering how he knew it. "That's a very old novel. I don't recall very well. But it doesn't matter."

Scholastica looked down. "No way…Do you really believe in?"

"…" Scholastica just didn't answer this time. Benedictus stopped. "Don't you think it is time for growing up?"

Scholastica took her upset look again. When she was like this, it meant his words hurt her very deeply. And Benedictus knew it very well. "It doesn't exist."

"…" Scholastica opened her mouth. "It just doesn't exist. This kind of magic doesn't exist."

"…" She looked down. It was like she was stabbed through the stomach she didn't have. "You should know it you know. Our magic is a true magic. The true magic."

"…" After a silence, Scholastica replied it was a lie. "That's why you should stop to hang out with that…woman. Misao."

"…" Scholastica told him that Misao was her friend and she cared for her, no matter herself was. "Scholastica…"Benedictus ended up by saying very severe. "You know despite how much it bothers me, you're my sister and your happiness is a thing which is dear to me."

"…" Scholastica looked down, without any answer. "That's the reason why I tell it to you. So, as I try to make your happiness…try to do the same to me in return."

"…" Scholastica didn't listen to him anymore. It hurt too much…She felt she was about to let the flower down but she just held it tightly against her heart. Tears…were about to fall.

Benedictus glanced at her, a bit impassive. "That's time, Scholastica. This witch is waiting for us."

Even if Scholastica was about to cry, she just nodded and followed her brother.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When they were arrived in the laboratory, Benedictus noticed she wasn't her at her desk as usual. Instead, she laid down on her sofa in the small lounge she made for herself in a certain area in the laboratory in order to relax during hard hours. When she noticed the siblings's presence, she just smirked. "Hi there! Welcome in my laboratory."

Benedictus rolled his eyes and Scholastica just tried to smile to her, despite red eyes she had now after having cried earlier. "So…Sit down. Some wine?"

Sophia held a glass of wine in her hand which looked like some blood. Benedictus and Scholastica sat down. This former ended up by nodding and Sophia gave a glass to him. She knew Benedictus wasn't old but she just wanted to mess up with him as usual. "What about Scholastica? A little pleasure for you too?"

Scholastica wanted to reply but Benedictus answered for her. "No she didn't. So. Sophia, we're a bit busy here so…What is the problem? Do you want us to go in mission again? Bringing another junk for you again?"

"…" Sophia just kept smiling cryptically. "…Sophia?"

Sophia just put her glass down in front of her. Benedictus frowned, a bit irritated. "What's wrong?"

"I wouldn't call a jewel like that a junk if I was you. I think…this junk will be very useful to my project."

"…That's a good thing."

"…And it could be useful to both of you as well."

Scholastica looked surprised but Benedictus just stayed skeptical. "Is that so? What does a kind of junk like this could be useful to me?"

"Bene…" Sophia smirked. This time, Benedictus thought she was a bit scaring with this look. "If you read more, you would know what my project is about."

Scholastica glanced at her brother, a bit confused. She was still young. She couldn't understand everything, so she just watched the scene quietly, as usual.

"So…tell me about it." Benedictus rolled his eyes, putting his glass of wine in front of him. He glared at Sophia who kept smirking with a very unpleasant way.

"So…During these last months, we the scientists from Index were working about a subject which could involve you two."

"What do you mean?"

She sighed. "We worked abit on artificial bodies's creation and we also tried to see how we scientist could improve these functions."

"It's boring…" Benedictus sighed. However, Scholastica listened to her as it kinda interested her.

"So…" Sophia went on. "We also studied about this curse which prevented you to use your original bodies."

"I didn't actually miss it." Benedictus sighed, with a haughtly look. "I'm even better with my artificial body. That's a lot more appropriated to make missions."

Sophia nodded, expecting this answer from him. "Is that so? Don't you regret it?"

"Not at all." Benedictus smirked for once. "I feel stronger."

Sophia stayed silent. She stared at her own fingers half-heartedly, as she didn't really care of his opinions. However, after two minutes spent she looked up at him with a smile a lot more scaring than before.

"And if I told you…that it could be possible to get your old body again?"

This sentence was welcomed like a bomb. Even Benedictus didn't expect such a thing like that. He just stared at Sophia without words, completely astonished. Did she say what he really heard? No way…it was impossible. She must made fun of them. It just could be it. Benedictus opened his mouth but no words came out from it. Scholastica was as stunned as her brother but as she didn't speak, she just looked into Sophia's eyes.

"…yes. That's the reason why I asked you to bring this jewel back to me. We scientists found a special way to help subjects affected by this curse. That's a kind of cure which could heal you from this curse and bringing you back to your normal…body."

"…"

"The jewel I asked was the last piece of work I needed to accomplish this cure."

Benedictus and Scholastica stayed quietly stunned and they glanced at each other. Was she really serious?

"I don't believe you. That's impossible."

He knew how Sophia liked making hell out of the others as saying something which wasn't true. To be honest he never really thought about his old human body. He became accustomed to the fact that he could never be married or having children in his life. Scholastica neither. So…he never expected something like it as possible. But Sophia despite her smirk seemed really serious.

"…do you really think I'm messing up with you?"

"…Yes."

"…If that was the case…I would have said you wouldn't have a chance to be normal again. And you both of you would stay some puppets or the best, a freak of nature."

"…" Benedictus frowned. He knew it well. Sophia smiled. "So…do you want it? Would you be ready to try this…cure?"

"…I don't think so."

Sophia looked a bit surprised. Benedictus stood up, facing her with all of his glares he had. "I will keep my artificial body."

"…" Sophia sighed. "I guess. You don't want to be human, don't you?"

"I think I'm not the only one there." Benedictus smirked as response. Sophia just shrugged to ignore him and turned back toward Scholastica. "And about my little heart…What do you think about it?"

Benedictus stopped. Scholastica looked surprised by Sophia's question. She tried to answer but she couldn't and looked down instead. "How cute you are…I'm sure you would be amazed to have now a real body for yourself, wouldn't you? Instead of just being a shapeless ghost…you could exist entirely."

"…" Benedictus glanced at Scholastica. He forgot about her…If it could work for him, it could work for Scholastica as well! He turned toward Sophia. "Is it possible for her?"

"Yes. I told you. Every subjects have the choice now."

"What do you think about it, Scholastica?" Benedictus asked to his sister. "Would you like to have a flesh body like me?"

Scholastica didn't answer. Actually she didn't know. She never thought of something like that. To her, she would be in this state forever and nothing would change…Having a flesh body…Could she really have one like her brother had?

Sophia just said. "If there isn't the rule which force me to let you decide during a week or two, I won't let you this time. But unfortunately…that isn't the case."

Scholastica nodded.

"So…" Sophia stood up. "I will leave you the period until the 14 of the month. So…I advise you two to think carefully about it."

Benedictus and Scholastica nodded then finally left the room, letting Sophia alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

To both Benedictus and Scholastica, this meeting with Sophia seemed like a dream to them. They thought it didn't actually happen, but more they advanced, more it appeared like the true reality for them. The two stayed silent while they were walking. Finally Benedictus broke the silence between them.

"That's so weird."

Scholastica nodded. Benedictus sighed. "Sheesh, these scientists…I didn't expect it to be possible. I always thought that this curse would exist eternally. All the more so it would be the same to future generations of our family…"

Scholastica nodded again.

"That's why I accepted the fact…I never wanted to have a normal life. I would never have children and I'm okay with it. My body and my power are better."

Scholastica just said it was all his own decision. However, Benedictus stopped.

"But…What about you?"

Scholastica gave him a surprised look. Benedictus just sighed. "You're always been a hologram without having real body…And the kind of body you have, I wear it on my chest."

"…"

"You could have real one…Your own body."

Scholastica bent down in order to take a stone into her hand. However, while she observed it very attentively, the temporary power she had to raise this stone up disappeared and the stone fell down on the ground in front of her eyes.

"You see…"

Scholastica kept staring at the stone without really understanding. "Did you never think about it?"

She shook her head. It was the truth…She never really thought about something like that. She thought it wasn't very important if she had a body or not. However, seeing her brother's look on his face, it seemed important to him.

"You know…There are a lot of advantages with it. You could walk, holding things like this stone, eating by yourself without being forced to ask me to learn everything I taste."

Scholastica took a sad face. She asked if it was really matter.

"Of course it is! If it wasn't the case, what would you do?"

"…" She just said it didn't really matter to her. As long as she had her world around her…As long as she has her friends…as long as she had her origamis…She was fine.

"Your world doesn't turn around these kind of things…You will know it very soon. Sooner you can think."

She asked which things were more important than these ones.

"The work even if that's unpleasant…the money…the power…all of these things is useful in life. Do you think you can live without them?"

She shook her head. He wasn't wrong…But it hurt.

She answered she actually hesitated on it.

"What are you hesitating for? That's a miracle! Neither of us thought it was possible and you want to let this chance run away? I don't understand you."

She just answered it was because she didn't imagine her world to change like that. And becoming actually a material person…

Benedictus sighed.

"It would be for the better for you…and for me as well."

Scholastica glanced at him. Benedictus just smiled but Scholastica noticed his smile had something of sad. As if she deceived him…

"I'm going home. See you later!" He just said. Scholastica wanted to catch him up but it was too late. He's already gone.

_Am I such a burden for you?_

"But that's…amazing!"

Scholastica just glanced at her. Misao smiled to her and patted on her head. "Don't you realize it? That's unbelievable! And you who thought it would never happen…"

She answered she didn't care of it. She just cared for the fact that everything could change in one day. It scared her.

"You shouldn't. Feeling and emotions are often the most beautiful gift given to us. You would be able to handle everything by yourself and just by yourself."

"…" Scholastica sighed. It wasn't the answer she expected for. She expected Misao would say she understands her and her decision was all of hers…

"And…maybe you would be able to make the most beautiful origamis of the entire world…"

This answer made her a bit better but it was wrong. Misao…made much more beautiful some than her.

Suddenly Misao glanced at the clock tower. She sighed.

"It seems I should leave…"

Scholastica asked her where she was going.

"I'm going to the restaurant tonight…with you know. That's the only day where he's freed. Unfortunately"

Scholastica smiled softly to her. It was good. Misao finally found someone. Even if it didn't bother Scholastica a bit…She wanted Misao to stay here with her again, making origami and enjoying her presence. It wouldn't be the case tonight.

"Don't worry, Scholastica…" Misao said, guessing her thoughts. "I will be here tomorrow, waiting for you. That's a promise."

"…" Scholastica smiled. "And who knows? One day, both of us could go to the restaurant together. Just between us."

Scholastica didn't expect this sentence… Actually she never went to places such as restaurants or something like that…It must be very good…And with Misao, it could be just be good…

Misao smiled to her and kissed her right on her cheek. Scholastica didn't expect it but she didn't feel it. She just gave one embarrassed look to her and Misao nodded. "So. See you tomorrow, Scholastica."

And then she left. Scholastica stayed alone in the yard. Night began to fall…She should come back home.

"What? Did you take your decision?"

Benedictus stayed surprised. He hoped her to take much more time for it…Scholastica faced him, looking very determined.

"So…What did you decide? Do you want keep your old and unpractical form of hologram without body or rather having a beautiful and useful body?"

She sighed…A silence spent before she said she took the second option. It just made Benedictus smiling a bit.

"Why did you decide it?"

She said it was a decision. And he's right. Benedictus nodded. "I always right."

However, she asked him why he didn't take one as well. His smile disappeared.

"That's none of your business…You wouldn't understand it."

Scholastica sighed. She came closer to him and wisely she asked him if after having her body, she would stay here as before. Benedictus was kinda surprised by this question but just frowned.

"That isn't like I've choice or not…You're my sister and I'm charged in your sake. So yes you would stay here."

"…" She nodded.

"At least do you prefer go to Misao's place? If that's the case, I don't hold you. "

"…" Scholastica didn't answer. Without any others words she said him goodnight and left for her room. Benedictus stayed alone. In his head, he spoke to himself:

"That's for the better…What can I say?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_« Daddy ? »_

_The old man sighed, a sad look on his face. In the little snowy garden behind the house, two shapes faced each other. The man knelt down in order to talk to the little boy, still astonished by these revelations._

"_Yes. I'm sorry, Benedictus. Your father…died in a battle during the mission."_

"…" _Benedictus looked down. He didn't know how to react to this, especially when this old man looked him with this expression. He was rather tall and wore a white uniform. On this uniform, there is this symbol, similar to the one his father had. The man wore a white barb, originally blond and had a serious yet severe look on his face. He sighed again. _

"_I knew your father so…He told me he had children behind."_

"…" _Benedictus didn't answer. What does it matter, after all?_

_A short silence passed between them. The nervous man cleared his throat before declaring:_

"…_Listen, Benedictus. It may be a bit awkward but…I would be the one who will take care of you from now."_

"…" _Benedictus contemplated him suspiciously. The man closed his eyes, taking a pensive look. _

"_I promised to your father. I learnt there is very little family left who can take care of you. And as I don't want to place both of you in an orphanage…"_

_Benedictus waited for the end of his sentence. He had a very bad feeling. _

"…_I'm afraid you'll be forced to go with me…To Vatican, in Italy. I'm sorry but there aren't others solutions."_

_Benedictus didn't react to it. He just glanced at his house. That's the house where he born. That's the house where he always lived in. _

…_Will he really leave his country?_

_The man nodded, understand his thoughts. He patted him on the head then put a hand on his small shoulders._

"…_I'm sorry, Benedictus."_

_Benedictus didn't answer. He just shrugged like for saying "nothing can be helped."_

"_Don't worry…You will be safe no matter what. I won't let you be alone."_

_Benedictus didn't cry over his father. He didn't care to be an orphan. He didn't care to be raised by this unknown man. A certain animosity toward him born inside Benedictus, a feeling he didn't know._

_He just glanced at his house._

Benedictus opened his eyes and woke up. The sofa was so comfortable that during his sister's surgery, he decided to have a little sleep. However this dream was very unpleasant. It was a memory which didn't pop in his mind for…many years. Why did he think about it now?

He sighed. He didn't know what the matter was with him. He just glanced at the clock. 6:00 pm. The surgery should be finished right now! He woke up and headed for the laboratory's door, where he waited in front of. Some sounds came from inside and Benedictus wondered if something didn't go wrong in the surgery…He forgot sometimes Sophia was a mad scientist. If she did anything… No. He shook his head, chasing these thoughts away from his mind.

Minutes which Benedictus thought as hours spent before the door finally opened. Sophia appeared in front of him. He directly asked:

"So?"

Sophia smirked. She seemed proud of herself. But Benedictus didn't know if it meant good or bad news. However she answered:

"It had been a success. You should be grateful to me."

"…" He just glared at her. Sophia sighed. "Not funny. Anyway, the Sleeping Beauty is waiting for you. You can go to see her."

"…" Benedictus nodded before to come inside the room, closing the door behind him. Sophia sighed not very pleased. She would have liked at least a smile or a "thanks". However when she heard a voice who called her, she forgot it and left.

Benedictus stopped. He didn't know how to react, if he should move again. That was a kind of weird situation and he didn't know exactly what to do there. So he just stared.

She was in the bed. All of her body was covered except her neck and Benedictus could see her little face. He moved closer. She slept and didn't notice his presence.

First, Benedictus thought Scholastica looked the same and her state wasn't so different from before. However when he stared down at her more carefully, he realized her face was really made of flesh. And when he touched her cheek from his finger, he could definitely feel it. He stopped.

Watching his sister sleeping, he stayed pensive. He didn't know how to feel actually. He didn't know if he was glad, happy, deceived or something else. That's kind of confuse to him…His sister was material now.

His sister had a body now.

His thoughts were only focused on this fact.

Finally, he just moved his hand to caress Scholastica's hair softly. So soft…Scholastica just trembled by his gesture but didn't open her eyes. Benedictus stopped then decided to give a check on this new body she had. Her head wasn't enough for him. He wanted to see the rest…

Gently, he lifted slowly the cover in order to not awake her…And suddenly he covered her up again. He felt an awkward feeling as his sister was naked. That's wrong…He thought he did something of improper…Fortunately she didn't open her eyes.

However the door opened and Sophia entered. She smirked to him.

"So…isn't she more beautiful like that?"

Benedictus looked down, a bit awkward. He hoped Sophia didn't see the scene…If that's the case…He frowned when he saw some needles in one hand as well as some medicine in the other.

"What about it?"

"I just want to know if she had some reflexivity. It would be rather annoying if I did it for nothing, didn't it?"

He nodded. For once, he was agreeing with her.

"Can you awake her, please?"

The please sounds like venom but he didn't care and gently shook his sister. She opened her eyes slowly and looked around her. That's weird…She had a weird sensation, as if she came back from another black world…A sensation very different from the one she had when she slept. She saw her brother next to her, who had a different look toward her for once…Or at least that's how she felt.

She smiled weakly to him and greeted him.

"Hi…" He said, a bit awkward. "…Are you alright?"

That's rare that her brother asked her if she was alright. She nodded and tried to reach out for him…When she noticed her arm.

"Look…"

Benedictus caught her hand in his to hold it tightly. She opened her mouth…she didn't use the telekinesis…she actually felt his warm hand. A sensation she never really experienced before…She held it tightly in return.

"Hm…it seems you can move your limbs" Sophia said. "That's a good thing."

She sat down on the bed in front of Scholastica and examined her face. "Hm…Benedictus, can you turn over?"

Benedictus nodded. He let Scholastica's hand go and looked the wall, turning back to Sophia who removed the cover to palpate her body. "Aww… lovely! You could make men fall for you!"

Benedictus rolled his eyes and waited for some minutes. "That's fine. You can turn back."

He obeyed and when he turned over, he saw Scholastica wearing a white pyjama. She tried to catch something but Sophia stopped her.

"It would come when it comes…No need to hurry up. You'll have your time."

Suddenly, the door was knocked. Sophia sighed. "It seems you have some visitors." She woke up to open to them. When Benedictus noticed the person was Misao, he sighed loudly. She smiled to Scholastica.

"So…It's done? Are you okay?"

Scholastica smiled to her in return, apparently extremely happy to see her. She stretched her arms to receive her and Misao hugged her tightly, as two close friends did. Scholastica was amazingly surprised…she felt Misao now. She felt how it was agreeable to be in someone's arms…Holding someone dear's close to its heart. She smiled and let her head staying on her shoulder, without noticing the others who were in the same room as them.

Benedictus grimaced to it. "Aww…If it isn't some affection…" Sophia glanced at Benedictus when she said this sentence. Benedictus sighed. "I will take some coffee." He then left the room, letting the three females alone.

When he came across the corridor, he noticed three others scientists. One of them conducted a kind of char where something wrapped in white lied on. But Benedictus could recognize that was a corpse. He grimaced to it. It wasn't exactly the kind of thing he wanted to see today. He let the scientists pass. However, he heard one of them muttering:

"Again…A failed experience…"

"Poor thing. Everything wasn't in his favor…His death must have been hard to him…"

"Yes…All of more so, he wasn't anaesthetized. We came too late."

Benedictus rolled his eyes…Too morbid to him.

"Should we warn the family?"

The other scientist sighed. "That's okay. We wouldn't have some trouble with it. He didn't have really some family. His mother died as well as his father, and his siblings hate him. About his girlfriend…She doesn't want to see him again. So…"

"…"

The scientist sighed. "That's sad…being buried alone…Without somebody to cry over him…That's kind of desolating."

"Sure…But what can we say about it?"

Benedictus watched them leaving. He didn't know why but he felt a kind of heartache inside him hearing it. He frowned. He wasn't so sensitive usually…He shook his head then turned back to go for his coffee.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 :**

« That's perfect! » Sophia happily said, with the common cheerful look of all scientists who succeeded an experience.

Scholastica stood up now. She watched her real feet, slowly walking toward the mirror in front of her. It felt weird. She didn't hear her own steps before so now…it was an uncommon situation…however not unpleasant. She watched herself in the mirror, with Sophia beside her who held her by shoulders.

"You still will need some crutches to walk during a certain time…but I think you should be okay in two weeks."

Scholastica nodded. Suddenly a thought popped in her mind. She turned back toward Sophia and pointed her own mouth. Sophia sighed.

"Sadly, we couldn't find something for your ability of speech. You will be still mute even if you have a new body."

Scholastica looked down. She expected it even if she had a bit of hope about her speech. But actually it was impossible. So she would never speak…She would never hear the sound of her own voice. Her voice…will be always telepathic thoughts and gestures…

Sophia, seeing her look, decided to cheer her up by catching the clothes which lied on the bed. She showed it to her:

"Isn't it cute? I did it myself! I'm also expert in design!"

Scholastica glanced at it. It was a dress which was the exact copy of the dress she always had as hologram. So it wasn't exactly a surprise to her. Despite it, she smiled softly to Sophia and caught it in order to slip it on. When it was finished, she watched herself in the mirror again.

"What perfection." Sophia smirked again very proud of her own work. "You're now the true Scholastica."

She turned Scholastica back to her and checked her limbs again, in order to see her reflexivity again. Finally, she headed for the door and opened it. "So…you can go now."

Scholastica nodded. Before to leave the room, she came toward Sophia and hugged her tightly, thanking her in her way. Sophia frowned. She wasn't very fond of tenderness or such a thing like that. However she let her hug her during some seconds before pushing her away gently.

"So…You can go now."

Scholastica nodded. Then, with her crutches, she left the room and headed for the exit, where her brother waited for her. When he saw her on crutches, he frowned but said nothing. "How do you feel?"

Scholastica said she was a bit tired. "So I am." Benedictus sighed. "So, let's go. I'm hungry here!"

When they left the place and they entered in the yard of the Index, Scholastica felt the wind through her face. It felt so good… She never really experienced it before. She smiled and suddenly, she noticed that they didn't head for their house. She asked her brother where they were going.

"I told you: eating." Benedictus sighed. It was the only thought in his mind. Scholastica took a surprised look. Eating? She heard this word many and many times but she never really knew how it feels, eating. She touched her own mouth and her brother nodded. "Yes. You will too."

Scholastica took an inquisitive look while the two children headed for a place where she passed in front of many times before, but never stopped to check a look for it. It was a kind of store where they sell on credit some foods according to her brother. Benedictus turned back toward her.

"Stay here. I come back."

Scholastica obeyed and sat down on a slab next to her. Suddenly, she felt that something moved next to her. She looked around and ran into a little ladybird which climbed on her arm. Scholastica trembled under the contact of this insect, but she didn't try to take it off, afraid she could crush it. So she tried to ignore it and observed her surround. There aren't very many people, and the rare around her didn't pay attention to her. She sighed.

She waited for her brother during some others minutes and this latter ended up by distantly appearing, wearing something in his arms. He sat down next to her and put what he brought from the store on the ground. She glanced at it. That was just a smoking box, and Scholastica realized it smelt good.

"We could have eaten inside but there were too much people. And as I'm too hungry…"

Scholastica asked him what it was. Benedictus shrugged and opened the lid. "Pizza."

She looked at the kind of tart in the box without saying anything. It looked weird to her, but her brother seemed confident. He caught one piece of this so-called pizza and bit into it. She silently watching him finishes it before he took one another and this time, he gave it to his sister. "Try it."

She obeyed him and began to bit into it too. At the beginning, she didn't feel anything. It was just sticky and waited for the taste to come.

So, she felt it.

And without any other answer, she bit into it again and ended up by gulping it down. Benedictus sighed but made a slight smirk. "Aren't I right?"

Scholastica didn't answer then caught another piece of this pizza before to gulp it down without chewing it. Then she took another piece and another, and then another…Benedictus stopped her strictly. "But what are you doing? Leave me some! And take the time to chew at least!"

As soon as he said this sentence, she began to cough strongly. As she didn't stop, Benedictus put his piece down and pressed his hand against her stomach. He pressed again and finally ejected the piece of pizza from her mouth. "Now, now. What am I saying to you?"

He rolled his eyes. Scholastica ended up by obeying and the two finished the pizza without any others incidents. However, when they were about to leave for their house, Scholastica noticed Elaine who passed around. She pointed her finger to her and Benedictus rolled his eyes. "Ow… great." He sighed ironically. Actually, both of them didn't get along very well with each other since their arrival to index… Even not at all. Elaine thought him as an annoying brat and Benedictus thought her as a rude gal. So more they didn't interact with each other, better they were. However, it didn't bother his sister and she ran toward her by stretching her arms to hug her. Elaine herself was a bit surprised by this unexpected attack but when she felt her warmth toward her, she understood why. "Ah! Scholastica…It was today you went out from the laboratory?"

Scholastica happily nodded then hugged her tighter. So tighter than Elaine was forced to push her away gently. "Hm… Okay Scholastica. Not very much however…You strangle me…" When she saw her brother coming toward them, she rolled her eyes then gave him a cold "Hi".

"…Hi" He answered as well, without giving her a look. "Well, Scholastica, are you coming?"

"Ah! Scholastica." Elaine said by smiling to her. "Did you…feel it?"

Scholastica gave an inquisitive look to her. Elaine caught gently her small hand and put it on her own belly. "…Does it kick at?"

Scholastica let her hand stay during two seconds before she felt a little kick from inside. She didn't understand right on the moment but Benedictus guessed it. "What's the meaning of this?"

"I didn't talk to you."

"Oh my, my." Benedictus said, taking a false horrified look to her. "Have you got a bun in the oven?"

Elaine stayed silent before to answer: "Yes. And what about?" She glared at him. Scholastica didn't understand very well and asked to her brother what did it mean. "That means our dear Elaine is pregnant and has a baby in the body."

Scholastica opened her mouth. Elaine took a blush on her face but didn't look at Benedictus. "And where is it coming from?"

"Are you retarded or something? Don't you guess?"

"What's happening?" The three turned over. Sebastianus headed for them, looking a bit tired. "Why are you yelling?"

Elaine took an unnerved expression and pointed Benedictus. "He is bothering me!"

"Poor girl…" Benedictus took a false sorry look on his face. Sebastianus rolled his eyes. "It doesn't change anything from usual." He noticed Scholastica who stared at him. "Scholastica…Have you got your new body now?"

She nodded as answer, softly smiling to him. Then she stretched her arms toward him. "What does she want?"

Benedictus didn't see it immediately but when he realized that his sister wrapped her arms around Sebastianus's legs, and hugged them tightly, he opened his mouth. "….That."

Elaine realized it too and goggled, seeing this scene. Her goggle turned into a glare. She wasn't very jealous naturally but this scene bothered her. Even if it was Scholastica, seeing another girl hugging Seba…Benedictus didn't react very well to this scene neither…he imagined if he had a glass in his hand, he would explode it without any mercy. Too bad but he didn't care if his hand hurt afterward. Nevertheless he clenched his fist without words.

When Scholastica moved away from Sebastianus, this latter just nodded. "That's good for you, Scholastica. You will be able to exist completely now." Elaine bitterly smiled. She just headed for them then kissed Sebastianus right on his lips. Surely in order to show something like "Mine." Benedictus's anger turned into bother. "So, Scholastica, let's go. It's time to leave now. It feels a little cold there." Scholastica realized it too and shivered. She obeyed him then hugged one last time Elaine, as well as her new baby, who she felt tightly against her heart. Elaine's jealousy slowly disappeared and even patted her head, thinking her as cute despite all. Scholastica smiled, then agitated her hand toward Sebastianus in order to say goodbye then left the first. While her brother was about to leave, Elaine interpelled him:

"By the way, Benedictus…"

"What?" He asked her with rudeness. Elaine frowned. "What happened to her? I thought you two would never have the chance to get rid of this so-called curse."

"…Is it your business?" Benedictus asked her.

"I wonder…You know how Sophia is."

"..." Benedictus didn't answer. "Goodbye."

"One last thing…" Elaine let Sebastianus's hand then headed for him. "You should be more sympathetic toward people you know."

"What do you mean? I've no lessons to receive from you!" Benedictus clenched his fists, annoyed by what every people said to him. Elaine just gave him a mocking tone.

"Because…If your sister decides to live by herself… you would end alone."

"…Goodbye, Elaine."

Benedictus knocked bout her in order to pass then disappeared from Elaine and Sebastianus's views. He sighed then asked her: "Why did you tell him that?"

"Because that's true…I knew it myself before I met you."

Elaine looked down, a bit sad however by those memories…She just touched her belly where she felt live in then took Sebastianus's hand. "Let's go too, Sebas."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

_« Today…Two new members will integrate our team. » Georgius cleared his throat, apparently awkward. However, he kept his strict look then glared Elaine who didn't seem to pay attention to his words. "They are Benedictus and Scholastica of The Bookshelf."_

_Benedictus moved forward the circle which surrounded them. His younger sister stood up next to him, but she had a scared look on her face and held her brother's hand very tightly to reassure her. _

"_They are both from the Mount Elbrouz's range of mountain, in the Caucasus." Georgius went on. "Benedictus is 4 years-old and Scholastica is 2 years-old." He then took an awkward look again, toward this latter. "Scholastica is mute and has got a disability with her body. So help would be asked for her."_

_Benedictus looked turn in turn the others members of this team called the Punishment squad. According to Georgius, the man who brought them here, it was one of the most famous team from this organization called Index. At the beginning, Georgius hesitated to put them in this team as they were very young and this team was often sent to accomplish dangerous missions outside. However Johanna said these two had a very high magic ability so it would be unfair to not put them in this team as they deserved it. Georgius ended up by obeying to it but preferred to not send them in mission until Benedictus is at least 12 years-old. However they were already introduced to the rest of the team, all who were much older than them. However it didn't terrify him, and just watched them with an emotionless look._

"_Hm. Georgius-sama, I don't criticize you but…" A giant man called Samson began to say. "What kind of magic these children have?"_

_Georgius looked down. "These two had been affected by the same curse as me. However, the results of this curse on them were much more severe. So they have been equipped with magic artificial bodies in order to use them during combat situation."_

_Samson raised one eyebrow. "Did you say magic artificial bodies?"_

"_Yes. That's a technique created by their father, who was unknown to Index until today."_

"_Do you mean it could be useful to us?"_

_Georgius closed his eyes. "Probably. The rest of this technique and its real power are still unknown. But Index would study them very soon."_

_Benedictus glared at him. He didn't like to be talked as a thing, an experience, an object which will be studied. Nevertheless, he stayed quiet. _

"_My." The only girl showed of the team, Elaine, began to talk. _

"_What's wrong, Elaine?" Georgius sighed._

"_That's nothing. I just didn't know that the Index, especially the Punishment Squad, welcomed some freaks of nature now."_

_Benedictus glared at her. He didn't understand very well but he knew she said something quite insulting. Great. He will have some fun with her. _

"_Shut up, Elaine!" Samson raised his voice. Seeing this, Scholastica held her brother's hand tighter, shivering with fear. Samson realized it and took a kind voice again. "Sorry. I didn't want to." He headed for them and Scholastica hid behind her brother. He knelt over in order to talk to them. "What's your name? Scholastica? That's a very uncommon name yet beautiful."_

_Scholastica didn't move. Samson smiled, rather awkward. "Are you mute, aren't you? That's a good thing. You will be able to teach me the language of signs, won't you? I leave it to you." _

_Realizing that Samson wasn't definitely a threat, Scholastica went out from behind Benedictus, and stretched an arm toward him. Benedictus looked rather surprised. Usually, Scholastica made more time to become accustomed to people. Samson must be special._

"_By the way…who will take care of them?" He asked to Georgius. This latter shook his head, showing he didn't know. "I will take a guardian for them later. I won't be able to raise them up by myself."_

"_So…Samson, can you bring them to their new home, please? I'm kind of busy there."_

_Samson nodded. "Okay." Benedictus then caught Scholastica by the hand then Samson leaded them to their new apartment._

Benedictus woke up alone again this morning. He looked around. His sister wasn't in the bed next to his. Next to the bed, he noticed there are the crutches she used to walk with. He frowned. Two weeks spent after Scholastica got finally her new body. But he thought it was still a bit early to walk alone of herself right now. A bit worried, he dressed himself up then began to search for her in the apartment. No sister. And no note which warned him where she was. That was kind of uncommon from Scholastica.

Finally he opened the door and went outside, where the snow had invaded all of the yard. Looking around him, he finally saw her sat down on a slab, alone. He headed for her and without saying hello he grabbed her by the wrist. "Why didn't you warn me where you are?" He yelled at her.

Scholastica said she wanted to walk by herself for once, without these crutches. And as she didn't want to wake him up, she just left by herself. Benedictus released her. "You could at least write a note to me."

Scholastica looked down. Benedictus understood. "Ah yes. I haven't taught you how to write with these new hands yet." He sat down next to her, on the slab. He watched what she was doing. "Again?" He sighed, when he realized she made one origami again. Scholastica shrugged, ignoring a bit him then continued to fold it. "You're so boring…Even after all I said to you…you keep doing it?"

Scholastica just said calmly maybe every people could to not believe in, but she believed in. Benedictus rolled his eyes. "And until when will you keep doing it? Until 1000, like this novel said?"

Scholastica was a bit surprised he asked to her a question like that but she answered that she would continue until the day where she would make the most beautiful she would be able to do. Benedictus stayed quiet but his look showed he wasn't thrilled. Was she serious? Was she really convinced that there was a kind of magic in this kind of paper?

Scholastica nodded and said that after all, that was the first thing she learnt to do by herself.

To this sentence, he just sighed. "If you say it so…We can't always have the same tastes, after all. Aren't you agreeing?"

Deep down, this thought made him upset. He always imagined that he and Scholastica would be always one and only person and liking the same everything…They were two halves after all.

He thought it, at least.

"So…Why don't you go inside?" Benedictus asked her. "It feels a bit cold there."

Scholastica smiled by this hint of care, but she said around this hour, Misao came around. So she wanted at least to how her new body, as she couldn't show it to her before. Benedictus frowned. That woman was such a burden in his life, now Scholastica had a kind of fascination for her. He wondered why she was so special. As soon as he thought it, Misao appeared around, looking a bit surprised to see them there. But Scholastica was downright in ecstasy. And without any others words, she stood up and without paying another attention to her brother, she tried to run toward Misao but unfortunately she slipped and Misao caught her right before she fell. Scholastica then hugged her tightly, very happy to see her.

"Haha. Yes. Me too, I'm happy to see you Scholastica. Hm…You seem to be now accustomed to your body, aren't you?"

Scholastica nodded as for response. Misao noticed there is her brother too and politely waved him. This latter didn't answer and just watched the scene, a bit bored. Scholastica then showed the origami she just made earlier. "Hm. I suppose you would like to do some others with me today?"

Deep down, Misao wanted to visit Georgius, who was still in work but seeing the look Scholastica gave to her, she just chuckled then agreed. "Okay."

The two headed for the slab where Benedictus waited for them. "Do you want to stay there too, Benedictus?" Misao was a bit surprised. She didn't expect Benedictus to get an interest in origami but he just answered growling. "Your kind of occupation doesn't interest me at all. If I want to stay here, I stay here. That's just all."

Misao nodded. "As you want." Then she began to lead Scholastica in her paper-folding as she always did. Deep down, Benedictus just wanted to understand why Scholastica was so interested in these kinds of things, but more time spent, more he understood that Misao's presence was involved in her passion for origami. He quietly watched while Scholastica ended up by making the form of a little crane. When she finished, she presented it to her. "That's good. As always." Misao smiled. It wasn't such a new thing. The form of crane was Scholastica could do the best. About flower…she needed some practice again. Scholastica made a sign, showing she wanted to give it to her.

"Haha. You aren't forced to give it to me every time you succeed in." That's a fact which was true as she already had about thirty at home. Carefully she pointed Benedictus next to her. "You should give it to your brother."

"…" Scholastica glanced at him. Benedictus seemed annoyed to have been bothered in his thoughts but deep down, he waited for her reaction. After some minutes, Scholastica unexpectedly turned back to Misao then showed it to her. Misao sighed. "Okay, I will take it."

Misao made a sorry and awkward look toward Benedictus. This latter, even if he didn't show it, felt a little heartache inside his body at his sister's reaction. He didn't know why, but he secretly wanted Scholastica to give that crane to him. Why? He didn't know. He thought that Scholastica would give it to him but obviously she wouldn't. After what he said about the origami's magic…He could expect it.

But it didn't prevent him to be upset.

He just said: "It's okay. I didn't want it anyway."

Scholastica just glanced at him, with a rather sad look. Misao felt some tension between them so she decided to change subject. "Anyway, Scholastica. Do you want to make a flower now?"

Scholastica happily nodded then took another shift of paper and began to fold it. However, whenever Misao's eyes met Benedictus's ones, she immediately looked down, seeming very awkward. About Benedictus, he just watched the scene. Weirdly, he felt a bit isolated. While he thought it would never be a problem to be alone.

After a while, he ended by standing up. "I'll go. See you later." Scholastica didn't react to it and kept folding without paying any attention. Misao just nodded as for goodbye but Benedictus avoided her then left.

When he came back in the evening, he found a note on the table. It wasn't from Scholastica. He read it. His father would come in the week. Why? He didn't know. He would surely come to talk about a new mission with him. It was often the purpose of his visits. Without any others words, he tore the note apart, making a rain of little sheets of paper around him before to head for bed where his sister waited for him in her bed. She said him goodnight but Benedictus didn't answer. While he entered into his own bed and was about to switch the light off, he asked her:

"Tell me…Scholastica…"

Scholastica turned back toward him.

"…Can I ask you something?"

She seemed surprised but nodded. Benedictus hesitated before to say: "…What…do you think about me?"

Scholastica goggled. She didn't understand what he meant. He shook his head. "Let it down."

But she didn't let it down. Carefully, she asked him if there was a problem. "There is nothing."

She denied it. There is something wrong with him. "I told you there is nothing."

She told him to say his problem, because he didn't seem to be alright. Irritated, her brother turned toward her. "There is…nothing. What don't you understand? I was a dumb to ask you this question."

She shook her head. "Let it DOWN…I shouldn't have asked you if I was important for you…"

Scholastica raised one eyebrow and asked him what he meant. Benedictus rolled his eyes. "That's just…now you have your body. So…"

"…?"

"…I wonder why you stay here." Scholastica, at this sentence, asked him if she wanted her to leave. Benedictus shook his head. "I meant…why are you staying here with me?"

"…" Scholastica ended up by understanding. She answered she stayed here because he was her brother. "I know…but…No, let it down."

Scholastica shook her head. And without any others words, she said she loved him. "…You're wrong."

She asked him why. "You stayed with me because you needed me for everything. Now…you don't need me anymore, do you?"

Scholastica took a sad look. She said he was cruel for doubting about her feelings. "I'm not cruel." He said coldly. "…That's the truth. Nobody ever stayed with me when they didn't need me about something."

"…" She asked him if he behaved like that because she didn't give the crane earlier. "…Let it down. Goodnight." Then he swatch off before covering completely his body in the covers, as well as his head. Scholastica didn't sleep. She turned and turned again in her bed but finally she stood up in the dark room then headed for the next bed. Without warnings, she entered in then hugged her brother from behind. This latter growled a bit, apparently bothered. She smiled sadly and said he needed it. She then muttered she needed him. However, when she said this sentence, she heard a snore. She sighed but didn't say anything else, just enjoying the contact between them. A contact she held dear despite tomorrow her brother would scold her for having entered again in his bed.

Suddenly, she felt her body shivering a little. That's weird. She wasn't cold. Closing her eyes, she hugged him tighter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

« …What are you doing in my bed? »

Scholastica opened one eye. She felt the light close to her but she didn't feel the contact of her brother anymore. She looked up at him and noticed he was sitting down on his bed, looking not very thrilled. Scholastica sat up and yawned. Benedictus rolled his eyes. "How many time must I tell you it?"

Scholastica just smiled. She asked him if he slept well. Benedictus just growled then stood up. While he watched himself into the mirror on the wall, he told her. "Anyway, Father will come in the week. He just brought me a note."

Scholastica nodded, showing she knew it.

"So boring…" Benedictus sighed. "But it would be a good opportunity to show your new body to him, wouldn't it?"

Scholastica nodded. As their father was busy with work in the Vatican Council II, she didn't have the time to show her new body. All more so he just came at home at least one time by month. That's why the two lived by themselves. He yawned again then stretched her arm…She goggled. That's weird…As soon as she stretched her arm, she felt a little…tingling there, around the joint…It didn't hurt but…

"What's wrong?" Benedictus saw her face then turned back toward her. She said there is nothing. She sighed. She could just have a bad position while she slept. It was nothing. She stood up then began to dress herself up. "What will you do today?"

Scholastica shrugged to show it wouldn't change from others days. "I see." Benedictus turned back toward the mirror but Scholastica saw he looked a bit upset in. Recalling what's happened yesterday, she calmly asked him if he wanted to come with her. He turned back from the mirror to glare her. "Are you joking? Did you see me? No way"

Scholastica nodded. She expected it. Nevertheless she smiled to him then left the room to go outside.

However, while she walked in the yard, she weirdly felt this new tingling again. But this time, it was in the legs and a bit stronger than earlier. She stopped to check in. There is nothing there. That's maybe because it felt cold there? She walked a bit more slowly, unsure of herself. Maybe she should have taken her crutches. Benedictus warned her that it could be maybe a bit too early for walking with only her legs. She sighed and walked more slowly again. Then she looked at her hands.

It's alright. Her hands were alright.

She kept walking. After all, she didn't really need her legs…she lived without legs during some years. As long she had her hands, it would be okay…

She stopped. What were these thoughts? It meant probably nothing. It was just…an uncommon sensation to her.

She shook her head. She must move forward. So she kept walking.

Far away, she noticed Misao who headed for her. Surprisingly, she didn't look very well. She looked even rather angry. Scholastica stopped seeing her. Was she angry against her?

When Misao noticed her, she greeted her. "Ah. Scholastica. Hi." She tried to smile to her, but Scholastica understood it sounds false to her. With her finger, she pointed her to ask what's wrong. Misao took her calm attitude again. "That's okay, Scholastica. I didn't mean to scare you. Don't worry."

She sat down on the ordinary slab as usual. Scholastica, forgetting her faint tingling, did the same thing and watched her quietly. She seemed really bothered. Scholastica touched her arm, definitely wanting to know what's wrong with her. Misao calmly smiled her.

"It would be okay. Thanks for worrying about me, Scholastica."

Scholastica just shrugged, showing that's normal to her. Misao then caught a shift of paper. "I suppose you want to practice again?"

Scholastica slowly nodded. But while she folded a new crane, she saw Misao had taken her upset look again. She stopped then touched her arm. Misao closed her eyes.

"It's alright. It could be a bit difficult for you to understand it after all."

Scholastica took a surprised look. Misao ended up by smiling to her warmly. "I envy you, Scholastica. You haven't fallen into troubles of love yet. Enjoy it, while it happens to you."

Scholastica made a sign to ask if it involved Georgius-sama. Misao nodded. "Yes, it involves him."

Scholastica stopped to fold the origami then looked down. Misao realized she was a bit upset. "What's wrong, Scholastica? Is there any problem with Georgius?"

Scholastica shook her head. There isn't…Actually, she didn't know why. She just knew that Georgius was very important to Misao and…she didn't know. It bothered her a bit. However, more Misao watched, faster she understood. This conclusion brought her a smile, then a little chuckle. Then finally a warm laugh. Scholastica turned back toward her, a bit shocked by her reaction. Misao just kept laughing and patted Scholastica's head.

"That's fine…hahaha…Scholastica. That's just so funny…Don't be upset hehehee…."

Scholastica just watched her without understanding then Misao patted her again. "It's okay. It's okay…hehe."

When Misao calmed her down, she just wrapped an arm around her then held her against her tightly. Misao sighed, a bit dreamy. "Tell me, Scholastica…I told you we would go to the restaurant, just both of us?"

Scholastica recalled it then nodded. "So…" Misao said, standing up. "We can go now, can't we?"

Scholastica was a bit surprised by this invitation but accepted it happily before holding Misao's hand in own. Then she followed her to a restaurant place where she never went to it before. Misao opened the door. Scholastica looked around. It was very big. Misao smiled to her then both of them went to a table and Misao showed the menu to her. Scholastica read but unfortunately the most of meals showed were unknown to her. Misao sighed. She forgot it. Finally Scholastica said in some way she would take the same as Misao did. Misao nodded then ordered two meals which Scholastica didn't remember the name. While they waited for their meal, Misao sighed. "Wonder what I should do…"

Scholastica didn't understand. Misao smiled lightly. "You know…before coming there, in Index, I liked tripping. Very much. As for me, an exiled from my clan, I could discover the world…and not being permanently enclosed…"

Misao dreamily smiled, didn't pay attention to her words anymore. She sighed. "Then I met Georgius you know. And I stayed in this country…Don't worry. I like this country as well but…"

Scholastica quietly listened to her. She could somehow understand what she meant. "I miss my native country...as well."

"…" Scholastica didn't react. She just looked down, a bit sorry for her. Misao shrugged. "Aaa. But nothing can be helped. Let's talk about you."

Scholastica goggled. "Are you…in love with someone?"

Scholastica made a sign with the head didn't understand what she meant. Misao clarified. "Is there…someone who is special to you currently?"

"…" Scholastica reflected about this then nodded. "Really? Who is it?"

Scholastica, without hesitation, pointed Misao herself. Misao didn't understand at the beginning but when she noticed this finger she blushed. "WHAT?"

Scholastica happily nodded. Misao took an awkward look then began to say: "…I…You're…Are you serious? You know…I've Georgius and…"

"…?"

"Are you…from the other side…You know you're still young and…boys aren't bad too?"

Seeing Scholastica's look, she understood how dumb she was by saying these meaningless words. Scholastica was a young girl. She didn't learn any different kind of loves. She sighed. "You know. I like you very much too."

Scholastica smiled. Yes, she didn't have any doubt with it. Afterward, the server came and put their meals on the table before them. Scholastica smelt it. It sounds good…

"Do you want some salt, Scholastica?"

"…" Scholastica didn't react. She just stared at the meal without any answer. "Scholastica? Did you hear me?" Misao repeated.

"…" Scholastica didn't answer again. Misao, a bit worried, touched Scholastica's hand.

It was cold.

"Scholastica? Are you alright? Your hand…"

Scholastica didn't answer. Then suddenly, the meal which was in front of her disappeared went into black, as everything around her then without any others words, she collapsed and fell onto the ground.

"SCHOLASTICA!" Misao screamed out, running toward her and knelt over her to touch her pulse. She was alive…she just fainted…

But it didn't reassure her.

When Benedictus came back, the first thing which he saw was his sister's shoes as well as two others ones. He noticed the door of his room and came into. When he opened the door, he was shocked to see her sister in her bed, with Misao to her side and holding her hand tightly. He came closer. "What's the meaning of this?"

He realized that his sister was very pale and Misao looked very worried. "Benedictus…" she said when she saw him. "I don't know what's happened…She…fainted under my eyes…"

Benedictus didn't listen her and touched his sister's forehead. It was very cold. "Faint?"

"I don't know…Ow. She is awakening…" Misao said when she saw Scholastica opened her eyes. She looked very weak and Benedictus didn't bear this expression. "Scholastica…Are you alright?"

Seeing her brother in front of her, she nodded slowly. Benedictus sighed. "Now, now. What is the matter with you?"

Scholastica blinked, wondering where she was. Benedictus closed his eyes. "Get a sleep. I think you need it."

Scholastica nodded then closing her eyes after having left Misao's hand. When she was sleeping, the both of them left the room then Benedictus glared at Misao. "What have you done to her?"

"I don't understand…" Misao said.

"She was with you, wasn't she?" Benedictus yelled at her.

"Do you think that's my fault?" Misao frowned. "I did nothing to her."

"…She was fine yesterday. What did you do with her?"

"I…"Misao looked down. "I just brought her to restaurant."

Benedictus stayed quiet during some minutes then clapped. "Good job! Good job, Misao!"

Misao glared at him. "You must trust me, Benedictus. That's useless to find a culpable. I did nothing…She just…fainted under my eyes…"

"…Go away." Benedictus just coldly said to her. "Benedictus…" He shook his head then opened the door. "Go. Away."

Misao glared at him but obeyed and left. Then Benedictus slammed the door behind her. Misao sighed. He was just a child but she understood him.

Herself too, had kind of bad feeling about this.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

« … »

When Scholastica opened her eyes again, she was alone in her room. She looked around her, didn't understand what happened earlier and how she arrived there. She just recalled she was with Misao then... nothing. It seemed like she lost nearly of all her memories.

She heard a knock at the door. Then it opened on her brother, Benedictus. When he saw Scholastica was staring up at him, he just said:

"Good. You awoke." But his tone didn't sound sincere. He seemed something like concerned, although it seemed more bother than anything else. He came closer to her bed then sat down next to her. She asked him what happened. He just shook his head. "I don't know very much. You were with Misao then you fainted. She brought you back there."

Scholastica nodded, slowly recalling about the restaurant where she was. She then asked him where Misao was now, but Benedictus didn't answer. He just touched her forehead. "You're still cold…A bit less than earlier but still."

Scholastica nodded, realizing she was shivering. Benedictus sighed again. "You must have caught a cold. You're not really accustomed to the current weather. It doesn't surprise me."

Scholastica looked down. It was sometimes she regretted about her old state… she didn't feel cold. Seeing her look, Benedictus sighed. "Don't worry, Scholastica. A cold isn't the end of the world. After all, it proves you're perfectly accustomed to your body now. There is a first time for everything, isn't it?"

He took a rather contemptuous tone when he said this sentence, but it didn't bother Scholastica. He shrugged. "Can you stand up?"

Scholastica could, even if she didn't feel really her legs when she was walking now. Wrapping herself into her covers, she followed her brother to the kitchen. "I must have some medicine there." He opened some cupboards. While he searched for it, Scholastica sat down on a chair, watching him do. "Where is the hell this medicine? Aw. I found." Benedictus caught a little first-aid kit. He then stretched a little pocket of medicine to her that Scholastica was ready to receive it.

However, when she caught it, the pocket fell down on the floor. Benedictus growled. "Can't you be more careful?" Scholastica took a sorry look. Benedictus sighed then picked it up then gave it to her again. Scholastica tried to catch it again, but unexpectedly it fell down on the floor from her hands again. It slightly unnerved her older brother.

"Are you doing it on purpose or what?"

Scholastica took a check at her hands. They were normal…and yet she didn't do it on purpose. Finally, while Benedictus knelt over to pick it up again, she said she was hungry.

"Me too. That's why I waited for you to prepare my meal."

But Benedictus realized soon Scholastica wasn't really in state for making meal tonight. It was obvious by the color of her face. She was so pale…And he was lazy to go out to buy something to the store. He ended up by sighing loudly. "You're so…annoying!"

Scholastica took a sorry look, saying she was sorry to be such a burden for him. Benedictus avoided her then began to try to prepare his dinner for once…but it was exclusive.

Scholastica watched him doing…and couldn't hold a smile when she saw him preparing their meals. It was kind of funny as her brother never touched an oven in all of his life and always relied on the others for it. When he saw her smiling, he growled. "What? That's your entire fault, I recall you! So stop mocking. I don't bear when I'm mocked!"

Scholastica wisely nodded, but felt a bit guilty in the same time. She just waited for her meal, trying to not laughing and when it came, Scholastica didn't touch it but just watched her green soup without saying anything. "Eat this." Her brother just growled while he was eating this. Scholastica didn't answer. She knew 30 names of meal now. She never ate some soup but she already expected she wouldn't like it.

"You see? That's good." Benedictus said after having happily taken one spoonful. "Wait." He left the kitchen. Scholastica didn't know what's happening but she just heard an uncommon sound then a yell from the lounge. "BUT THAT'S DISGUSTING! WHO EATS THIS?"

Scholastica preferred to ignore it then when her brother came back; she pretended to eat with some happiness. "Don't say that's delicious. That's disgusting and I know it. …?" Suddenly her brother's look changed. Scholastica didn't understand at the beginning, but just asked him what's wrong. "Scholastica… Your finger…?"

Scholastica glanced at her finger. Or more precisely, that's her ring finger of her right hand. She realized now that while the others fingers were in position to hold the spoon, her ring finger didn't move like them and stayed tight, without touching the spoon. "Is it hurt?" Her brother asked her, bending over her. Scholastica shook her head, as she didn't feel it. Benedictus frowned. "It didn't sound right. Are you sure you didn't take a bad position?"

Scholastica recalled her tingling from earlier but it seemed it wasn't involved with it. Benedictus took her hand in his and examined it. He touched the ring finger. "Do you feel it?"

Scholastica shook her head. She didn't feel her brother pinched her finger even if she saw it. Benedictus stood up. "It's probably nothing…But you should go to see Sophia for having a check."

Scholastica nodded. Probably. With a warning look, she watched her ring finger which stayed mute to everything.

That's weird she didn't feel anything…When she was in the restaurant, she could remember it still moved.

"What do you want?" Sophia welcomed them when she saw Benedictus and Scholastica entering into her laboratory. They apparently bothered her during her researches. Benedictus glared at her. "There is a problem with her finger."

"…And are you bothering me just for it?" Sophia rolled her eyes. Benedictus yelled at her: "If that's just for it, do you really think we'll come there?"

"Alright. Let me see it, my little heart." Sophia unwillingly asked Scholastica to come and to show it to her. When she saw the finger and touched it, she made a little frown. "That's nothing."

"That's nothing?" Benedictus repeated, seeming to not believe in. Sophia shrugged. "What do you want me to do? That's just a sprain. That's not the end of the world."

Benedictus stayed quiet. He just watched his sister's finger. Sophia sighed. "Alright, I will make a bandage to her finger although I'm not doctor."

"You're the one who gave her this body." Benedictus recalled her. Sophia sighed. "You're really annoying! If you were more sociable with people, you'll be not forced to come to see me."

"Shut up." Sophia sighed, very annoyed. However, even if she seemed to be about to crush the entire laboratory, she acted very tenderly when she made the bandage to Scholastica. "It would be alright. Just wait for three days and it would be okay." Scholastica nodded before standing up. She turned toward Benedictus. "And watch out for her. I don't want to be forced to do this every day."

"…Thanks for your PRECIOUS help, Sophia." He said to her before taking Scholastica's hand then leaving the laboratory, slamming the door behind him so making phials around Sophia to tremble. If Sophia wanted, she would run after him and ripping his head off. However, she had another thought in mind.

Carefully, she waited for the two to disappear from the corridors before heading for The Great Holy Mother's room. She knocked at the door. "Hey! Are you here?"

She didn't get any response so she opened. She noticed Johanna who had her back to her. Sophia rolled her eyes. "Are you still in your thoughts, Johanna?"

"…Ow…" Johanna didn't face her, but Sophia guessed her smirk from the Pope. "Sophia…That's good if you're there. I'd a question for you."

Sophia shrugged, a bit surprised. "Is it a sentence from the Great Johanna herself? Have you really got a question for me?" Her surprised look turned into a crooked smirk.

"Do you think…God is conscious to our prayers?"

Sophia raised one eyebrow. "I think you know the answer more than anyone, don't you? Or is it a trapped question?"

Johanna faced her, with a calm and peaceful smile on her face. "…Probably. But…I guess that's probably a wrong idea to ask to a Witch who doesn't know any morale in this world, isn't it?"

Sophia laughed hysterically. "haha…HAHAHAHAHA! And about you, Magda? Do you think you live with any so-called morals of yours? Do you know how are called ones who can be as close to this so-called God as you do?"

"…A monster, you think?" Johanna didn't seem bothered by this. That's probably because she was accustomed to Sophia's jokes to her. "Anyway, why did you want to see me? I guess there is a reason…or not?"

Sophia shrugged. She took a childish look to her. "I came here to be scolded."

Before the Johanna's silence, Sophia smirked. "I think we scientists were wrong about our theory about this curse."

"…probably."

Sophia shrugged again. "alala. After all, who is the culpable in? That's your fault as well. It was originally YOUR theory, Magda."

"…" Johanna just smiled without answering. That's something which bothered Sophia. "Will you give me the "That's the fate as God planned" argument? It's unavailable, Johanna."

Johanna turned over. But this time, Sophia didn't see her face. "…That's something nobody can understand…but monsters."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

« Go to bed. Now. »

Scholastica opened one eye, when she felt a little push on her shoulder from her brother. She took a surprised look. She even didn't notice she fell asleep on the kitchen's table, while her brother was speaking. This latter gave her a cold look on his face but didn't complain about this. He just sighed. "You're such a nuisance."

Scholastica nodded then walked with some difficulties to her bed. Her legs were kind of numb but she didn't complain about this then entered into her bed. Her brother followed her. "How is your finger?"

She glanced at it. Three days spent but her finger was still in the same position. She tried many times to bend it but it stayed tight like a broom. Benedictus noticed it too. "That's surely because of the cold. Sheesh, that Sophia…We can't even trust her."

Scholastica nodded. She didn't want to talk about this, so she changed subject then asked where Misao was, as it made three days that she didn't see her. Benedictus just sighed. He seemed miles away when it comes to Misao, and tried every time to avoid this subject. He ended up by saying. "I don't know either."

He didn't like to talk about their last meeting. Every time he saw that woman in the yard, he avoided her as often as possible. He didn't know why but he felt stubborn to think Scholastica wasn't safe with her. Yet, he deep down knew Misao wasn't responsible of this.

Maybe because he didn't want to face the truth…and thinking there was something behind Scholastica's state. Something he preferred to not think about.

Scholastica hugged her pillow, seeming not very thrilled. She said she kept practicing origami, even if she felt uncomfortable because of her finger, but she wanted to show it to Misao, wanting to know if she improved in. Benedictus glanced at the sheets of paper on their desk, and then sighed. "Even if I'm not an expert in this kind of hobby, I can still see by myself your cranes seem a bit sad there." He could notice cranes bent their head forwards, giving them a kind of sad expression. Scholastica nodded, taking a sad look too. She said as she wanted to improve to do the most beautiful one she ever did, she deteriorated instead. "What can we help in it? If you're tired, you're tired. Just wait to be better then you'll see…" However, noticing his words felt warm, Benedictus felt the need to add a little sneer. "…Even if your cranes weren't better before." Scholastica sighed then closed her eyes, preparing to fall asleep again. Her brother sighed then left the room, after having taken another sheet of paper and swatch off.

He didn't know why he did it. He just put it down on the table of the kitchen then sat down, staring down at this. Then, without any others questions, he began to fold it. While all of his memorization ability, he tried to recall how he saw Scholastica doing it many and many times. So he tried to fold this paper in order to not make it too small or too big. He then became irritated when it came to the head of the crane. He sighed then kept folding until he did a head which wasn't too failed. He smiled, relieved as he finished it then watched his "art".

"I'm not bad in it, am I?" He asked to himself.

However when he touched it, the head collapsed. As well as its body didn't withstand the impact;. Benedictus became angry seeing it. "FUCK IT!" he said before making a little pellet then aimed it at the trash next to him. Then after a short silence, he began to laugh. What was the matter with him? Really, he was dumb. Fortunately, nobody watched him…If Scholastica saw him…He would have felt really awkward in front of her, after having told every time how this things were dumb.

…He never actually noticed that his sister could be better than him. Before, he was always the one who was better than her being the elder. At least, that's how he thought.

He wondered why their relationship had changed so much…

Suddenly, he was cut off by a sound coming from his room. As if something fell down on the ground…He frowned then stood up to check it. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see Scholastica on the ground, stretching a hand toward the desk which was obviously too high for her.

Why…didn't she just stand up?

"What are you doing? What is the hell with you?" Benedictus yelled at her, coming toward her. Scholastica just glanced at him without any response. "…Why are you on the ground? Did you fall or something?"

Scholastica just slightly nodded. Then she stretched her arms toward him, wanting some help from her brother. Benedictus didn't know why…but he had a bad feeling… a real bad feeling about it.

"Can't you…stand up by yourself?" He asked, as if he whispered. Without waiting for her response, he caught her by her arms but when he tried to put her down on her bed, he dropped her and unexpectedly, his sister fell down on the ground again without any resistance. To this, Benedictus's look meant everything he thought. With another whisper, he asked her:

"…Your legs…are they…you can't move them…?"

Scholastica shook her head.

He tried to join Sophia many times but he just couldn't. Anyway, he knew how much he risked if he bothered her once more. She was probably sleeping at this hour. He tried to join his father as well without any success. So, even if he regretted it, he was forced to call Misao. Even if he loathed, hated to admit it, he really didn't know what to do alone.

"…" Misao just watched Scholastica, with a very concerned look on her face. But Benedictus could see she felt obviously as powerless as he was. "Do you feel your own legs, Scholastica?"

She shook her head as for response. "Firstly there is her finger. Then there are her legs. That's definitely not a coincidence." Benedictus said bitterly.

"Surely." Misao closed her eyes, taking a pensive look.

"So what are you doing? Can't you do anything?"

Misao glared at him. "What can I do? I'm not the one who created this body."

"But can't you do anything with your dark Kusakathing magic?" Benedictus spat on. Misao sighed. "Unfortunately… no." That answer made Benedictus more angered than he already was.

"How useless you are! You can't just help someone when it doesn't come to Georgius?" Benedictus asked her spitefully, without noticing Scholastica still watched the scene.

This sentence made Misao glaring at him with a very cold yet despising look. "How can you say such a thing like that? Do you blame me?"

Scholastica made a movement to calm both of them down. "What do you mean?" Benedictus glared at this latter. Misao watched him coming closer to his sister without understanding. "What do you mean? Is it okay for you if you don't have your legs?"

Scholastica nodded. "But are you crazy?"

She just said it was okay if she still has her hands. "Of course, of course…But how dumb you are! And how will you walk from now? Explain this to me!"

Benedictus recalled now the old wheelchair left in the cellar. He didn't know if it still worked but it still could have some use. "You" He said to Misao. "Come help me! Okay?"

Misao nodded although it seemed a bit unwillingly. While the two headed for the cellar, Misao gripped Benedictus by the arm and stuck him on the wall. "What are you doing?"

"Is it like that you see me Benedictus?" Misao took a cold and threating voice. That changed very much from her warm voice she had usually.

"What?"

"Do you really think when it doesn't come to Georgius, I don't care for anyone else? Hm?" Misao moved her face closer to the young boy's one. "It isn't true?" Benedictus kept saying.

"Shut up. I point to you that I came here during the middle of the night just to check if you were alright. I recall you called me."

"…" Benedictus looked down. Misao released him. "I'm not like that."

"Surely…" He said with a false tone.

"You should know what you want. That's you who wanted her to have a body. Could you guess it may turn wrong?"

Benedictus became red of anger. "Do you think that's my entire fault?"

"…" Misao looked away. "Possibly."

"…" Benedictus stayed quiet during some minutes, taking Misao's words in mind. He ended up by saying: "I'm not wrong."

To this answer, Misao just gave him a contemptuous look. "Surely. That's always others people who are wrong to you."

"You…" Benedictus wanted to yell but before he could say this, Misao left then slammed the door behind her. Benedictus stayed alone. He sighed.

"You're wrong about me. I didn't say that."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

« … »

Benedictus frowned while he pushed Scholastica's wheelchair which made a horrible noise. He sighed and stopped it another time. "Let me check in." It was a very old wheelchair which didn't see the day since they moved in their apartment. And the other thing which bothered Benedictus very much beside the fact he was forced to push his sister's wheelchair was thing horrible noise which made his ears bleed. He checked it another time then without success he pushed the wheelchair and this noise came again.

"…" Scholastica said she was very sorry and she was such a burden for him. Benedictus just ignored her then growled. "Where is Sophia when we need her?"

It was all of her fault after all if her "cure" turned wrong as the rest of her experiences. When he'll saw her…Benedictus frowned again then looked at his sister who quietly watched him. "What?"

"…" Scholastica said she wanted to go home. "…" Benedictus couldn't answer so just nodded. "I guess it."

After all, Sophia was still in a meet with Johanna so she wouldn't appear in the following minutes. What a surprise. So finally he pushed Scholastica's wheelchair toward the exit then headed for their home. When they arrived, Benedictus stopped the wheelchair then asked her what she would like to do. Scholastica could know how much her brother was tired. After all, Benedictus spent nearly all of the night to watch out for her. He just slept during one hour and Scholastica preferred to let him sleep. That's all she could do. She touched her legs. She didn't feel anything. As for her finger. She looked down but when she saw her brother's angry face, she tried to smile to him. A false smile however.

Benedictus nodded. "Right, Scholastica. What's up?"

Scholastica said she wanted one sheet of paper. She the stretched her arms toward him in order to show she could use her hands. But it didn't make him better. He headed for the room but when he came back, he took a serious look.

"Sorry Scholastica. There isn't paper anymore. I would be forced to buy some more."

"…" Seeing Scholastica's look, Benedictus glared at her. "What, AGAIN?"

"…" Benedictus goggled. "Don't tell me…No I don't want to go to the store now!"

But seeing his sister's kind of face, as if she tried to plead him, he just thought he didn't have choice. So, growling again, he gripped the wheelchair again then pushed it to go outside.

Outside, the snow fell again during this night. It felt a lot colder than yesterday. Everyone who walked in the yard was wrapped in some coats to keep them warm. Benedictus sighed. While he pushed the wheelchair again, he recalled the store was kind of far from their apartment. And the wheelchair was rather heavy to push…He stopped after ten minutes of walk.

"…Let's stop here, okay? I'm a bit tired."

"…" Scholastica took an upset look, saying the store will be closed. "It won't!" Benedictus sighed. "I'm tired Scholastica. My fingers are numb because of cold so I won't to pause."

"…" She shook her head. She wanted to go to the store right now. She wanted to buy her paper now and practicing origami again. Benedictus glared at her. "What? What don't you understand in the sentence "Let's pause there"?"

Scholastica looked down. Then as for response, she began to shake her wheelchair as sign for continue. It unnerved Benedictus. "What is the hell with you? How do you behave? But are you crazy or what?"

Scholastica didn't answer then began to shake her wheelchair again. Benedictus slapped her hand. "Stop IT!" He yelled at her. "I…I'M NOT YOUR SLAVE!"

Scholastica stopped. But Benedictus kept yelling at her. "ARE YOU SO RETARDED? I FED UP WITH IT! I'M NOT YOUR SLAVE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND? DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? THAT'S ENOUGH WITH IT! IF YOU WANT TO GO TO THIS STORE, DO IT BY YOURSELF!"

"…" Without watching the look of his sister toward him, Benedictus turned back then left her alone.

Scholastica stayed unmoved during some moments, thinking her brother would come back. But he didn't. So Scholastica noticed it was cold around, then shivered. So she tried to push the wheelchair by herself, recalling how his brother did.

"…" It was alright. She could move slowly but surely…she could just go to the store then mime what she would like. However she didn't have some money…It was her brother who had the money…

Suddenly, while she was pushed the wheelchair, the wheel hit a stone which was on the ground. Scholastica felt the shock in all her body then suddenly she saw the ground coming closer to her face very fast…then she fell on the snowy ground.

It hurt…it hurt very much…She tried to move her body but her without her legs she fell on the ground again. She tried again without any success.

So without any other solution, she stretched one hand for any help…She hoped her brother would come back. Anything…

Above her, snow fell down again.

"…" Benedictus knew for once he was wrong. He shouldn't have yelled like he did. He didn't like to be treated as slave but he shouldn't have…He shouldn't have let his sister alone like that. So while he closed himself into his apartment, he felt some guilty then opened the door again and came outside. While he noticed the snow around him, he began to run. He hoped his sister wouldn't have cold…He hoped she wouldn't get any cold.

He hoped he would at least apologize.

Even if he wasn't expert in this.

However, when he came to this place, he realized that his sister wasn't here anymore. He looked around. Nobody.

He didn't see her.

"SCHOLASTICA!"

He screamed but nobody answered. He called his sister name again. Nobody answered. He then ran to the store but when he entered and asked for a little girl in wheelchair, nobody knew. So he came outside. Snow fell stronger. He clenched his fists.

"SCHOLASTICA!"

He saw Elaine and Sebastianus who were around, Elaine's arms around Sebastianus's waist. He called them.

"Where is Scholastica?"

Elaine gave him a surprised look. She then glanced at Sebastianus.

"ANSWER!"

"Don't you know where she is?"

"NO! IF I ASK YOU, I MUST NOT KNOW IT!" Benedictus lost his voice by screaming.

"…" Sebastianus frowned. "That's weird. We saw her with Misao earlier. We thought you knew it…"

Without answering, Benedictus turned then ran toward Misao's home where he knew they were at, as they couldn't stay under this snow. But when he knocked at the door, Misao opened him. When she realized it was Benedictus, she glared at him.

"What?"

"Is Scholastica here?"

Misao answered him coldly. "Of course, she is here."

Benedictus was relieved. But while he was about to enter, Misao didn't let pass. "What?"

"Are you stupid? Can you explain me why she was at this hour outside, under the snow?"

"…" Benedictus understood what she meant. "I…Maybe I overreacted but…"

"No but, Benedictus." Misao glared at him. "I'm fed up of your "but"!"

"But…" Benedictus put a hand on his mouth.

Misao became red of anger then without Benedictus realized it, Misao slapped him right across the face. "…" He staggered without any response.

"She could have died of cold! Are you realizing it?"

"…" He looked down. But she kept.

"If you want to be so alone, you can just be alone! But don't involve Scholastica with your stupid manners! You're…so retarded or what?"

"I didn't want…"

"ENOUGH!" Misao yelled at him a lot louder. "I DON'T WANT TO LISTEN TO YOU AGAIN! YOU'RE JUST A PATHETIC LITTLE BRAT WHO JUST THINKS ABOUT HIMSELF! EVERYTHING YOU DO IS WRONG! NO MATTER YOU DO, YOU DESTROY EVERYTHING YOU TOUCH! JUST THINK ABOUT IT! BUT THINK ABOUT IT!"

"…" Benedictus stayed unmoved, completely astonished by what the calm, peaceful Misao said to him.

"…" Misao stayed silent. "…Scholastica will stay here for the night."

"…Can I see her?" Benedictus whispered, apparently shocked by what Misao said. She shrugged.

"I don't think so. She is sleeping right here. She doesn't need another dead weight after all."

And without any other answer she closed the door in front of him. Benedictus didn't react. He stayed in front of the door without moving, still shocked by Misao's words.

"…"

He then turned back before heading for his home. But his thoughts weren't about it.

_You're just a pathetic little brat._

So.

_You're so retarded or what?_

_EVERYTHING YOU DO IS WRONG;_

Really?

_YOU DESTROY EVERYTHING YOU TOUCH!_

Surely

_YOU DESTROY EVERYTHING YOU TOUCH!_

_EVERYTHING YOU DO IS WRONG!_

…

_She doesn't need another dead weight after all…_

…

He stopped. Snow fell on him but he didn't feel it.

He knew it.

She wasn't forced to tell it.

Scholastica asked Misao why she was here, at her home.

"…Because your brother needs to calm himself down."

"…" Scholastica nodded recalling what's happened earlier. She looked around. She never saw Misao's house really. It was beautiful.

"Thanks." Misao smiled to her. "You'll stay here for the night. I will bring you back tomorrow."

Saying these words, Misao frowned. She was maybe a bit harsh toward Benedictus but he deserved it. Scholastica asked Misao if it didn't bother Georgius if she stayed here.

"It's okay, Scholastica." Misao said. She didn't want to talk about it.

"…" She looked down. "Did you hear…what I said to your brother?"

"…" Scholastica nodded. Misao sighed then sat down next to her. "I was forced you know. He deserved it."

"…" Scholastica unexpectedly shook her head. "Why?"

"…" Scholastica ended up by saying Benedictus was her brother. She always loved him even if she didn't know his feelings. "You're right but…"

Benedictus always grew up and always faced everything since he was 4 years-old and he came here. She could understand that he was sometimes frustrated by the fact she always relied on him. She understood it.

She always understood him.

That's her words she said to Misao.

"…Surely. But children deserve to be scolded when it needs."

"…" Scholastica nodded. Then Misao smiled.

"Right. Tonight you'll sleep in my bed okay?"

Scholastica happily nodded to it.

When Misao woke up this morning, she opened her door, wondering if she expected Benedictus to be here.

Instead there is a note. Misao read it.

"_I'm sorry. I bought your paper. _

_Benedictus."_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_« So Scholastica…Goodnight. »_

_« … » She didn't answer to her brother. She looked dreamy. They just moved in Index and they will spend their first night in their new apartment. Despite it, Benedictus could see that his sister wasn't accustomed at all and everything was new to her. He could guess his sister was sad for having come there and she missed her old house. So she just said she didn't like these sheets. Benedictus sighed._

"_Oh come on, Scholastica. This isn't so bad after all."_

_Scholastica shook her head. She said she wanted to come back at home. To this sentence, Benedictus came closer to her and sat down on her bed._

"_Our new home is here. Nothing can be helped."_

"…" _When Benedictus saw his sister had tears in eyes, he just could barely remember his sister loved their old house very much and she was very fearful, especially if there isn't an adult at home. So, her brother patted on her head gently. _

"_After all there are a lot of advantages to be here. No school anymore! No our unbearable neighbor anymore! That isn't great, Scholastica?"_

"…" _Scholastica slowly nodded. Then her brother smiled warmly to her. "And furthermore…The yard is pretty big. We can play there as much as we want."_

_Scholastica barely made a smile. However, she wondered if there are others children like them in Index. Benedictus sighed to it. "Georgius said we're the only ones, Scholastica."_

"…" _Benedictus shrugged. "What does it matter? Everyone else is human after all. We still have each other. Isn't it important?"_

"…" _Scholastica nodded although she didn't look at him. Benedictus sighed then patted on her head again. "It would be alright, Scholastica."_

"…"

"_I promise you. It would be alright."_

"…" _Scholastica ended up by making a little smile even if it seemed a bit sad. Benedictus entered into his own bed then sighed. After all, it was true. If he had his sister, what else could be important? He wasn't forced to make friends if he had his sister. _

_No else was important to him. _

Benedictus opened his eyes but didn't wake up. His dream still invaded his mind. He sighed. That was something he always thought of, since he came to Index. More years passed, more he learnt to be independent of his sister. When they were little, they just played with each other and didn't talk to anyone else. They thought the others wouldn't understand them and avoided them as soon as possible. As Benedictus was the elder, he had a "dominant" role in this relationship and his sister did everything he wanted. No matter what he did, she always followed him and supported him. He never knew if she did it willingly or not. But now they are older, Benedictus had still this "dominant" state, but Scholastica seemed more independent of him. And since Misao arrived in Index, and especially since Scholastica had this new body, Benedictus had this feeling he and his sister moved away from each other and Benedictus seemed to lose his "dominant" state. That's a feeling which became stronger since Misao said these words…

…

_Everything you do is wrong._

Probably. He never really thought about this. Even if others said how much he was wrong he never listened to them. To him, he was the one who was right. He was always the one who had the final word.

No matter what, even if that's painful for the others…

But apparently in this case, he couldn't say Misao was wrong there.

He was the one who was wrong… That's the same thing with Scholastica's body. He was wrong about it too.

Scholastica…

He woke up. He hoped she received the paper he finally bought for her and Misao didn't throw it out.

It wasn't big, but he hoped his sister could see a little gesture of regret from him, even if it was small…

"…" Misao sighed, while she pushed Scholastica's wheelchair in front of her and they headed for the apartment. It wasn't because she was tired of pushing this wheelchair; it was because she didn't want to face Benedictus after all she said yesterday. Even Scholastica could admit she was a bit harsh in her words. Yet, she smiled to her, apparently grateful for care she gave to her. Misao smiled to her back, forgetting Benedictus.

"It's okay, Scholastica. If there is a problem, you know you can still call me."

Scholastica shook her head. She was sure there wouldn't problem. Then, feeling the coldness around her, she made another origami with the paper they received.

"…" Suddenly, Misao stopped. Scholastica noticed it then turned her head toward Misao, as for asking what's wrong.

"…" Misao opened her mouth, seeing something she didn't expect to see.

"…"

A man stood in front of them. Misao took a surprised look, wondering where she already saw him. She already saw him, that's sure. Where? She didn't know. The man stayed silent but kept staring at them. His stare made Misao a bit awkward and nervous, desperately trying to recall where she saw him.

Then Scholastica turned back then saw the man too. And let her origami fall on the ground from her hands, opening her mouth, completely astonished.

When she did it, the man goggled. "…What's the meaning of THIS?"

Misao didn't understand herself when the man hastily ran toward them then knelt over in order to talk to Scholastica who kept staring at him without any response.

"What's happened, Scholastica? Answer to me."

Scholastica didn't answer. Misao took a whispering voice, as she was afraid of the man's reaction. "Who are you?"

"Who are you too? I'm her father!" The man answered coldly to Misao.

"…Her father…"

"Where is my son?" He asked to her rather rudely, glaring at her in the waiting for her answer.

"I don't believe in it. I definitely don't believe in it." The man kept repeating while he was walking in the apartment. Benedictus just quietly watched his father. He admitted it, he had been surprised when he had seen his father in front of his door, holding Scholastica's wheelchair at hand. Finally his father turned back toward him.

"How could you let it happening?"

"That isn't my fault!" Benedictus answered him back. It just made his father angrier than he was.

"That mad scientist told you something which you even doesn't know about and you let her do without any question? But are you crazy or something?"

Benedictus looked away. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

"…I couldn't know. How could I? I couldn't expect that Scholastica's body would…" He didn't find any word to end his sentence. He just helplessly sighed. His father came closer to him.

"Furthermore, that's about your own sister! But what was the hell with you?"

Benedictus glanced at Scholastica. She was in the kitchen while the two others were in the lounge, as her father didn't want her to assist to this scene. "…I didn't have some ill intentions. I wanted it…I thought it would be better to her."

"YOU'RE SO DUMB! WHY ARE YOU SO RETARDED?" His father spat on. It made his son hunching his shoulders under his father's yell. In the kitchen, his sister had the same reaction.

"…" His father clenched his fists. "Is there anything we could do about it?"

"…I tried many times to join Sophia. It seems she is absent."

His father glared at him again. "What did you expect? That's a witch! There is anything she can do about it but betraying people and let them down, especially while Scholastica's body is deteriorating more."

"But daddy…" Benedictus tried to say. "What can we do? Sophia is the only one who can do anything about it. She is the one who created the body!"

"Oh…" His father frowned. "Who could tell you if she can do anything about it? Who tell you if she didn't do it just in order to test her mad experience then seeing your sister as an object?"

"…" Benedictus looked down. He didn't find any answer for it. "That's…all of your fault! What did you expect from it?" His father yelled at him. "No. Actually that's my fault."

"Daddy…" Benedictus began but his father cut him off. "I shouldn't have. I shouldn't have let both of you alone and living by yourselves. I thought it would be alright…but I was wrong."

"…" Benedictus couldn't do anything but giving a sad look toward his father. "…I shouldn't have." His father shook his head, seeming very desperate then left the lounge. "Daddy…" Benedictus called him. "…What are you going to do?"

He followed his father to the kitchen. He found him kneeling over his younger sister. "That's obvious. As she became more and more ill…We must find a way or another."

"…which way?" Benedictus asked him. His father shook his head. "…Bring your sister back to your room. I must…join someone."

"…Daddy." Benedictus tried to say it was stupid but his father glared at him fiercely. "DO WHAT I ASK YOU TO DO FOR ONCE!"

"…" Benedictus nodded then pushed Scholastica's wheelchair to his room. Then he closed the door and went to cover his face in his pillow. Scholastica quietly watched him. Then she called his name, which he didn't answer to. Scholastica, seeing he wasn't right, ended up by saying it wasn't his fault and Daddy was wrong about but Benedictus just said from his bed. "Shut up."

Scholastica looked down. Noticing she didn't have some paper again, she could do nothing but helplessly watching his brother from her wheelchair.

It hurt...She glanced at her right hand.

It burnt…

Benedictus didn't know what happened but apparently he should have fallen asleep in his bed as he was awakening by the neighbor who was outside and yelled alone. He growled then glanced at the old clock to the wall. 7:00 am. He sighed, holding his head. He didn't want to wake up but he was apparently forced to know if his father was still here. So he woke up then looked around him…Scholastica wasn't here anymore and he didn't see his little shape in her bed. He frowned then headed for the door. He glanced at the kitchen then the lounge. Scholastica wasn't here either.

It was weird. Maybe she was with Misao again? He shook his head. How she could push her wheelchair by herself? Or maybe his father brought her to Sophia? He shook his head again. No way after everything he said yesterday. He frowned. Where she was?

"…"

He had a bad feeling. So he hastily came back to his room and looked around. Nobody. He sighed. What did he expect after all?

Then his look stopped to the wardrobe, where there were Scholastica's clothes recently bought for her inside. He stepped toward it then stopped. He didn't know how to react. But something popped in his mind when he recalled his father's words from yesterday.

He ended up by opening the door of the wardrobe, expecting to find her clothes inside…

"…"

He stopped in front of it, letting the door closing on.

The wardrobe was empty.

Outside, Misao faced the sea. She didn't want to believe in but she had preferred to check in. So she came to the port.

Unfortunately, all of her thoughts were right, although she wanted to be wrong this time. So while the boat moved away toward horizon, she just contemplated the sea in front of her without saying anything…


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

« Why ? »

Benedictus faced his father, glaring at him with his cold blue eyes. This latter sighed. He should have understood who when someone from Vatican Council II said to him that an "adorable little boy" clowned around in the corridors of the Vatican Basilica. Benedictus spat on.

"Where is my sister? What's the meaning of this?"

"…I couldn't do anything else, Benedictus." His father had a calm tone unlike their last meet but it unnerved Benedictus more than usual.

"Where she is?"

His father looked around him. People stared at them, with a rather concerned look. His father sighed again then took Benedictus's hand in order to bring him outside.

"…Your sister is okay, Benedictus."

"How can I know it?" His son let his hand go then came closer to him. His father took a cold yet severe look toward his son.

"Do you think I would send my own daughter in an unsafe place?"

"I don't care! I want to know where she is." Benedictus kept asking until his father closed his eyes then ended up by answering to him.

"….What?" Benedictus cried out when he knew the truth.

"Benedictus…Nursia…" His father tried to calm him down. Benedictus stopped. When his father called him "Nursia" it meant he was definitely serious. But his son continued.

"A convent? What do you mean? I don't understand."

"Benedictus, that's the only option I had. It's obvious she couldn't be healed there anymore…"

"Maybe Sophia…"

"I don't trust that Witch, Nursia. I want the best for my daughter." But his son didn't believe in these words. It was just nonsense to him.

"But…Why?"

"Listen" His father knelt over him then patted on his head. However Benedictus moved back. He didn't want to be touched. "Over there, she would have the best of care and treatment."

"And do you think I can't take care of her myself?" Benedictus knew it was a stupid question. The only cold look from his father quiet him down. "…Why? Why about a convent? Do you really think nuns could do anything about it?"

"That's still better than this Witch Sophia. I would be relieved to know my daughter safe."

"You are a normal human." Benedictus glared at him, pronouncing the words he never expected to tell. "You don't know if that's better for her. I'm a magus, I can know it!"

"…Nursia, shut up. I'm an adult; I can understand a lot of things better than you can." His father stood up. He didn't like to say this to his son. But he didn't have the choice.

"The thing is…You took Scholastica away from me! And why did you…by the way, where did you send her?"

"…It would be kind of ironic to tell you I sent her in Russia."

"…Russia?" Benedictus goggled, didn't expect these words. "What…Russia? You mean…my native country?"

His father nodded. "Yes Nursia. It was still a better idea to send her in a place she knew instead of an unknown place to her."

"…That's worst!" Benedictus clenched his fists. "What about me? When could I see her?"

"…" His father closed his eyes. "That's a very enclosed place. You know how convents are."

"It doesn't help me at ALL!" Benedictus cried out. "You took Scholastica away from me! How could you do this?"

"Benedictus…" His father tried to stretch a hand toward him but Benedictus rejected it. "Is Georgius aware of it?"

"Yes…I warned him. He's agreed with it." His father muttered. He didn't know why he muttered, it wouldn't calm his son down. "So, he's aware huh? Was he aware of it before me? That's amazing how you care about me!" Benedictus spat on then without paying any other attention to his father, he turned back then began to leave the place.

"Where are you going?" His father stretched an arm toward his son. Benedictus shrugged. "…Guess."

Then without any other response, he left, leaving his father alone. This latter sighed. "You are so stubborn…Why are you never listen to others people?"

Benedictus sighed. He knew how much the mistake he did was great…He didn't know he was there, right in front of this door. He recalled these words that still resonated in his mind. He looked down. He could look to nobody… He could even look to his father. And Georgius…He shook his head. However, there is still a person left who could help him…Even if it was the last person he wanted to see. But he didn't have the choice…

He knocked at the door. The door opened on Misao. Without she could really notice it was Benedictus, he gripped her hand rightly then took her outside. "What…?"

He didn't answer. When they arrived to his apartment he began to take a baggage out to prepare his things. "What are you doing? What's wrong with you again?" Misao glared at him, watching him do. Benedictus stopped in. "Do you know about Scholastica?"

"…" Misao didn't answer. So, that was for it. She looked down for any response. "…Yes. Georgius told me about it."

"Right. They sent her in a convent in Russia. So you and I will go over there!" Benedictus announced before chucking a shoe which didn't find the other. To this sentence, Misao opened her mouth. "What?"

"Are you deaf? I said both of us will go over there."

"…In Russia?" Misao repeated without believing it. Benedictus rolled his eyes. "Yes."

"Are you kidding?" Misao glared at him. Benedictus stopped then faced her, angrier than he was in front of his father. "Yes, Misao. Didn't you know? Soon, my sister will come out from nowhere completely restored and both of us will laugh while watching your petrified face and saying it was just a joke!" Misao took a breath.

"But…why do you need me?"

"It doesn't thrill me as you are." Benedictus began, chucking another clothe away. "…But Russia isn't a country where you can get around when you want. And as the World War II just ended...I need an adult to accompany me, that's all."

"…are you sure it isn't because of Scholastica you chose me?"

"…" Benedictus closed his eyes. "Probably." He said, although he hated to admit he needed her. "I think she would be happy to see you at least."

"Benedictus…" Misao came right behind him, not knowing how to say it. "…I would like to help you but…"

"Don't." Benedictus turned back toward her. His eyes flashed with anger. "Don't say you can't. Don't say it doesn't involve you. It does!"

"I didn't tell it but…" Benedictus cut her off. "I don't care! Do you really think you can tell all of these things to me and I can't tell the same to you?"

"…No. You're right." Misao admitted. Benedictus smirked at this sentence. "I always right…"

"…Will you be nicer during the trip?" Misao asked him, as for joking. "…I can't promise it." Benedictus smirked again before chucking another clothes through the room.

"…Yes?"

Sophia chuckled before entering into the Pope's room. This time, Johanna was sat down on her desk, apparently dreaming about that "theory" she kept talking about since many days. Sophia stood up at this door. "Sophia…What's wrong?"

"Ow…If I can't go to visit you for fun anymore…" Sophia said, a bit upset. But it didn't touch Johanna who asked her what's wrong. "It seems I've some bad news…or good news according to you."

"Is that so? Tell me." Johanna said calmly. Sophia moved forward. "It seems it progresses more than I thought."

"What do you mean? I took the situation was under your control, Sophia." Johanna mocked. Sophia clenched her fists. She didn't like to be treated as a good-for-nothing. She didn't like it very much. Nevertheless she kept herself then smirked in return.

"Actually, it should help you, isn't it?" Sophia sighed. "More it would progress, more you would…experience your so-called theory."

"It doesn't seem to thrill you, Sophia." Johanna noticed a little hint of bother in Sophia's look. "Aren't you agreed?"

"Alala." Sophia sighed. "I'm accustomed with you. Although I don't like use my researches and experiments for these so-called theories of yours…"

"Is Sophia kind today?" Johanna smirked. Sophia shrugged. "You know. This word "kindness" isn't part of my vocabulary. I like torturing my specimens after all. It wouldn't be the first time for me. Although it's nothing but such an annoyance…"

"Sophia isn't as superficial as she can pretend." Johanna calmly smiled. "After all, we're both monsters."

Sophia added. "We're monsters but in different ways, Magda. Hehe!" Sophia smirked before laughing hysterically and leaving the room again. When she disappeared, Johanna nodded.

"That's true…"

"…"

"…"

Even if the train made a lot of noises while it was in movement, it didn't filled in the silence between Misao and Benedictus who took a private wagon, as during these times, nobody wanted to go in Russia. The former watched the latter, who watched the view outside. And nobody talked to each other. No once during the entire trip they gave one word to each other except Benedictus who just asked Misao to give him the newspaper. And that's all. Misao could understand in these times that even Elaine or a rat could have given better company than Benedictus. She sighed.

"Don't you want to speak?"

"No."

Benedictus even didn't glance at her. She was too boring to him. Misao sighed. "That's because of the last time, isn't it?"

"No."

"So why?" Misao asked with tiredness.

"I don't want to talk to you. Leave me."

Joy. More than one only word this time. They improved.

"I recall you that are you and you alone who asked me to come."

"So…"

Benedictus ended up by giving a bored look to her. Misao shrugged. "Well…that's surprising you asked me to come."

"That's not if I had the choice." Benedictus sighed. "You're wrong. We always have the choice."

"Stop with these philosophic speeches." He glared at her. "I just want this trip to be at least bearable."

"Me too." Misao closed her eyes. She ended up by smiling to him. "Tell me…when we would be there, what would we do?"

"I don't know. Leave me." Benedictus snapped at her which made Misao a bit upset.

"Do you plan to bring her back? That's your plan?" Misao asked him, taking a serious look.

"…If I said yes, what would you do?" Benedictus contemptuously asked her. Misao clenched her fists. "Listen…" She took a breath. "…do you think that's the best way?"

"…"

"You know…I think if your father sent her there, he did it because he had good reasons for it."

"…My father is a jerk." Benedictus just said without watching her reaction. "He thinks it's my entire fault."

"…" As Misao stayed silent, Benedictus glared at her. "Do you think it as well?"

"…I don't know. Maybe that's not your entire fault…" She began carefully.

"Good." Benedictus smirked. However Misao hadn't finished her sentence. "But don't you think you're involved in too?"

"…" To this, Benedictus clenched his fists as well. Now he was unnerved. "What do you MEAN?"

"I just said…Maybe you didn't do it voluntarily but…"

"In this case, you're involved as well too!"

Misao became red. "What do you mean?"

"You're the one who proposed her it as well! With your stupid stories of restaurant…"

"I never meant to do that!" Misao yelled at him out of anger.

"So you did it!"

"And about you as well?" Misao stood up. She didn't care if the train was still in movement. "…"

"Ah! When you are said to be wrong, you don't know what to say anymore!"

"Just shut up. You're annoying!"

"Your life is as much miserable that you don't even want to admit you're wrong, is it?" Misao yelled at him, to the point she didn't even notice that the train slowed down.

"…" Benedictus just frowned before standing up. Misao goggled. She never yelled as much as it before. Even toward Elaine, she never yelled at someone like that. She put a hand on her mouth.

"What are you doing?"

"…The train stopped, didn't you notice? We arrived."

Benedictus left the wagon and jumped on the platform. Misao followed him. "I didn't want…"

"Shut up."

Suddenly he stopped then turned back toward Misao.

"You should yell more often…"

"…" Misao didn't understand what he meant. Benedictus just shrugged.

"…It makes you more stupid"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The route to go to this convent was hard and silent, as none of Misao and Benedictus wanted to talk to each other. As Benedictus knew the way, Misao just followed him but it bothered her more than anything. She tried many times to say something to him…Anything like "Sorry" for her words…But whenever she tried, she ended up by thinking better of it and stayed quiet. Seeing the young boy's face, she knew it was better.

"…We arrived…"

Misao surprised, stopped. They were on the outskirts of a little village. A kind of isolated village where Misao could see there were about twenties houses. There are woody houses, a bit like in her native village. Misao shook her head, preferring not thinking about it. She looked up and realized behind this village, they could high mountains of the Mount Elbrus. It was cold but less than in Vatican. It was even rather cool…

However, she didn't have the time to contemplate it, as Benedictus moved. She moved as well still behind him. She couldn't see his look very well, so it was difficult to see if he was happy or something to come back here. That's his native village after all. Benedictus stopped in front of an old man who passed next to them. "Where can I find the convent of this village?"

"…" The man spoke in a different language and Misao couldn't understand him. However he pointed the direction right in front of them then Benedictus nodded and answered him in another language. Then he headed for this direction.

"…" Misao sighed. "Since when will you sulk?"

"I don't talk to you."

Misao rolled her eyes but as Benedictus walked rather fast, she was forced to catch him up. While they walked, Misao could catch sight of a little stony building rather far from them. When they came closer, Misao could read the name of this building. But as it was in Russian, she asked to Benedictus:

"Is it there?"

Benedictus nodded without glancing at her then entered in. Yes, it was definitely there, as Misao could see some women walking in the small yard, dressed a bit like these women she sometimes saw in Index. When some of them passed next to them, they were kind of surprised to see people like Benedictus or Misao in this place. One woman made a rather disgusted look toward Misao but this latter gave one glare which meant everything. The woman goggled then left. They entered inside which wasn't better. There were women but also some sick people. Misao was kind of scared by one of them who screamed in pain when she passed close to him. She could just do nothing but giving a sorry look to him then followed Benedictus who asked to a sister where Scholastica's room was. The sister frowned. "Who are you?"

"That's not the answer I wanted." Benedictus replied with a scathing tone.

"That's an isolated place. Visitors aren't allowed." The sister answered with the same tone.

He rolled his eyes. "Don't care. Where is Scholastica's room?"

"Sick people need peace and rest." The sister sighed.

"Where is her room?" Benedictus asked once more.

"Visitors aren't allowed. You'll disturb people." The sister went on. Benedictus clenched his fists.

"I won't! Scholastica is my sister! Where is her room?"

"Families aren't allowed either." The sister replied as cold as a stone. Benedictus came closer to her.

"I don't care. Since I tell you that I wouldn't disturb people!" The sister glared at him.

"Are you kidding? You two seem like two clowns. Since when people from outside are dressed like that?" She spat on him.

Benedictus gave her glare back. "Understandable for this one" he pointed Misao behind him "But I'm not a clown. Where is my sister's room?"

"I told you to leave!" The woman became irritated by the question he asked many and many times. She had work after all. Misao sighed and seeing she wouldn't show them the way, she came closer to her.

"Okay. I consider we don't cry for the moon! Listen, we made this entire route just to come there! Could you be more charitable toward us and let us at least see her?" Misao took a cold yet threatening tone in her voice and even the sister moved back. She sighed.

"Alright but just two minutes!"

The sister pointed the room of Scholastica then let them go in. While they walked for it, Benedictus just sighed. "Two minutes! What very great success!"

Misao glared at him. "Ow? Are you talking to me again? I thought you sulked."

"Shut up!" Benedictus sighed then moved faster in order to not talk to her again. Then he knocked at the door of the room.

"Scholastica?" He called. Nobody answered. "Scholastica? Can we come in?"

Nobody answered again. Benedictus frowned. "Maybe she's sleeping…" Misao proposed.

"It wouldn't wonder me. This place is very…" He muttered when he saw the same sister as before who glared at him. "…Annoying"

Misao smiled, agreed with him for once. Finally Benedictus called again. "I come in, Scholastica…" Then he entered and stopped.

Scholastica was in her bed and had her eyes closed. Benedictus stealthily came closer then watched her. The first thing which struck him was how much his sister was pale. As pale as the day where she caught this cold then collapsed in the restaurant. He bent over her then gently touched her hair. Her hair was for once untied and was greasy. Benedictus contemplated her bit worried then caught her hand.

So cold…Her hand was icy…

Benedictus could do nothing but watching her. She seemed like a little doll… No, her sister always looked like a doll… She was more like a little ill doll now. And Benedictu could understand her sister didn't improve…It seemed aggravated actually. Even if she seemed to sleep, Benedictus could feel her sleep wasn't very peaceful…

Misao was next to him and watched Scholastica as well as concerned as he was… She muttered to him:

"You should try to call her."

"Scholastica…" Benedictus called her with a kind voice. He caressed nicely her icy hand. She didn't react. "Scholastica…I'm here…Scholastica…" He called her again. "Get up…"

He felt Scholastica's hand shivering in his own. "Scholastica…"

Scholastica stayed unmoved during a long moment, which made her brother shook gently her hand. Then she sighed loudly then opened her eyes. "Scholastica…"

"…" She didn't notice them firstly. Finally when she looked up at him and saw him, she just said the name of her brother. Benedictus smiled a bit. She seemed very weak…He didn't know why but it hurt him to see her like that.

He nodded.

"Yes, Scholastica. I'm here. I came for you and look, Misao is there too."

Scholastica looked at Misao too who smiled to her then called her with her warm voice: "Scholastica…"

Scholastica barely managed to smile but yawned instead. Benedictus sighed. "It was really such a bother to send you here. How are your days?"

Scholastica just answered she just arrived there and for the moment, she spent her time for sleeping. Benedictus shrugged. "Well you won't stay here forever. Tomorrow we'll bring you back to Index."

"…" Misao saw Scholastica wanted to close her eyes to sleep again then took a concerned look. "Benedictus…I don't think…"

"What again with you?" Benedictus glared at her. Before Misao could answer, the door opened again on the sister from earlier. "Time spent! It's time to leave!"

Benedictus glared at her. "Please, two minutes more." The sister came toward the bed then touched Scholastica's forehead. She frowned. "How are you today?"

"She seems very weak…" Misao said. The sister closed her eyes. She seemed pensive. "…"." She stood up then faced the others. "…Can I…talk to you in private?"

Benedictus frowned this time. He really seemed worried. "What's wrong?"

"…Just come." The sister said before leaving the room. Benedictus didn't express it but it bothered him to leave Scholastica here. He ended up by saying to Misao "...Can you stay here?" Misao was surprised but nodded. "I'll come back Scholastica." He just said with a kind-like tone. Then he let her hand go and followed the sister while Misao came closer to her and covered her neck.

She closed the door then faced Benedictus. "…What's wrong?"

The sister closed her eyes then sighed. "As you're part of her family, I find it's natural to warn you."

"…What do you mean?" Benedictus asked her.

The sister just glanced at the door. "Are you her brother?"

"Yes. Why?"

"…We told your father that we'll take care of her as with every sick people…But more time spends, more we think she would be better in a hospital than a convent."

"…" Benedictus clenched his teeth. "What?"

The sister stared at him with a very serious look on her face. "…I know hospitals are full of wounded from World War too…but it seems it would be the better way for her."

Benedictus stayed silent to this remark. The sister sighed. "Scholastica…We don't know what she has got precisely. Everything we could say is she had some of a deteriorating state…"

"No kidding. That's why my father sent her there." Benedictus took a rather aggressive tone but he let her go on.

"…That's strange…Until yesterday she could still wake up but…as you saw it earlier…" Benedictus nodded, agreed for once.

"She is very weak…"

"Yes…But that's not the only thing."

"…" Benedictus looked up at her again then gave her an inquisitive stare.

"She doesn't wake up anymore…but she does some…kind of attacks at times."

"Attacks?" Benedictus repeated, without believing in. The sister nodded.

"Yes…sometimes she began to scream without any reasons…and as she can't speak, we don't know what she has. But that's surely out of pain…She made one attack yesterday in her bed and before yesterday, during the dinner."

"…" Benedictus stayed completely astonished before it. He knew her state deteriorated but he didn't know about these attacks. It was a lot more serious than he expected. He looked down.

"…What can we do about it?"

The sister sighed. "As you are from her family, and you could surely understand her…"

"Can I do something about it?" Benedictus asked her nearly voiceless. The sister turned back to him.

"Probably…It depends of you…"

Then the sister left without any other response. Benedictus hoped more help but he ended up by coming back in the room, where Scholastica waited for him, Misao to her side. Benedictus sat down on a chair in the corner of the room then sighed.

"…" Misao gave him a worried look. "…So?"

"…She allows us to stay here."

Misao couldn't rejoice because it sounded something was definitely wrong with Scholastica. Benedictus held his head.

"…But both of us can't sleep there…"

Misao nodded then she let Scholastica go. She stood up. "…I will take a hostel room, Benedictus."

"…I will."

Misao shook her head. "I don't think so. People she needs the most is family. Nothing can be helped about it."

"…" He looked down. Misao sighed. "Then…You want it too."

Then she left the room without any others words, leaving Benedictus alone with his sister who fell asleep again.

"…Three days…" Benedictus repeated it to himself. They have three days left to see if Scholastica's state got better. That's the extreme limit of visitors to stay there. That's obvious that Scholastica couldn't trip and coming back to Index due to her state. On the mattress placed for him, he just watched his sister sleeping.

"…Why…didn't you tell me about this?" Benedictus asked her. However she didn't respond to him. He sighed. What could he do about this? He didn't know. Before he could have found every solution… Stupid Misao. Why did she tell him that?

Benedictus ended up by coming closer to Scholastica then gently shook her shoulder. "…Scholastica. Get up."

"…" Scholastica opened her eyes again, easier than last time. She turned the head back toward Benedictus then smiled to him. Benedictus sighed. "…Get up, Scholastica."

Scholastica nodded then he helped her to sit up. "You should eat, Scholastica. The sister said you didn't eat very much for two days."

"…" Scholastica said she couldn't use her hands anymore. Benedictus glanced at her. Her eyes were full of tears when she thought about it. He sighed. "Scholastica…it is alright…When you'll get better, we'll come back to Index and Sophia will give your old body back."

"…" It didn't comfort Scholastica. Then tears began to fall across her cheeks…

"Scholastica." Benedictus came closer to her. "Since I tell you…"

However he couldn't end his sentence. Suddenly, Scholastica had something like a spasm then without any warnings, she began to scream silently. But Benedictus could see in her face she screamed out of pain, like the sister said.

It was one attack…

"Scholastica!" Benedictus helped her to lie down on her bed but she kept screaming. "Where? Where is it hurt?"

"…" She screamed again without any other response. When Benedictus tried to touch her, she rejected his hand. He tried again but she rejected him once more. "Is your body hurt? Is it?" He sat down on her bed. "Tell me, Scholastica! Is your body hurt? I will give you one massage. Scholastica!"

But Scholastica didn't answer, screaming again with pain. Benedictus clenched his teeth then began to rub every part which could hurt her. He rubbed her belly, then her back but it didn't stop Scholastica who screamed with tears along her cheeks. "Scholastica!" Benedictus cried out as well. "Where?"

"…" Scholastica shivered but screamed again. "Scholastica!" Benedictus stood up. "I will look for Misao! She will help you! Okay? Stay here!" But Misao took a hostel room…He didn't know where it was and it was too far of the convent.

"Or the sister! I will look for the sister, okay?" But it was useless…Scholastica seemed very in pain and being alone would make things worse. So Benedictus stayed in the room and helplessly watched Scholastica suffering.

"…What can I do, Scholastica?" Benedictus's voice cracked up. "I can't do…Tell me…"

If there is a God as Johanna said, he wasn't here. Benedictus just took his sister's hand and held it tightly. "…"

What else could he do? He couldn't help her just by magic…Without magic, what else could he do?

Benedictus goggled. It seemed Scholastica stopped to scream. He came closer to her. Indeed she stopped. But her body still shivered very hard. "Scholastica…Can you hear me?"

Scholastica didn't turn back toward him but Benedictus could see a little nod from her. He was a bit relieved but it didn't reassure him. "What happened, Scholastica?"

"…" Scholastica managed to turn in order to look at him. Benedictus realized how much she was weak and her eyes were red for having cried.

"Scholastica…please. Tell me what's happened…"

But Scholastica didn't respond him. She just watched him with her tired eyes…then with all she could do, she gave him a look which told him what to do.

"…" He wasn't thrilled with it but there aren't any others solutions. So he nodded. "Very well, Scholastica."

Scholastica barely smiled to him then Benedictus entered into her bed, leaving the useless mattress then caught Scholastica in his arms. That's her "Give me a hug" look… A look everybody could melt before it…except Benedictus himself. But in this time…he couldn't but do what she wanted.

Scholastica smiled again then snuggled against him, trying to give him hug back despite her hands didn't move now. Benedictus sighed then closed his eyes. On the wall, the clock pointed 1:00 am. He really needed some rest.

"…Sleep now, Scholastica…" He just said.

That's the only thing which he could say. Then he felt his eyes closing and just hugged Scholastica's body against himself.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

« … » Scholastica shook her head .

« Come on, Scholastica ! » Benedictus begged her, once more. In his left hand he held a plate and in the other the spoon he presented to Scholastica. This latter shook her head again.

"Why?"

Scholastica just said it wasn't good. Benedictus frowned while Misao watched him doing looking as concerned as him.

"Isn't it warm enough for you?" Benedictus asked her but Scholastica shook her head again saying it wasn't the case and she wanted to sleep. Benedictus sighed.

"You slept enough, Scholastica. You must eat something. Look at yourself, you seem like a skeleton!"

He presented the spoon again but Scholastica refused to open her mouth again. Benedictus sighed. "Well don't look to me to do the "little plane" game in order to make you eat!"

Scholastica clenched her teeth. Benedictus could see she was at the edge of tears. Misao sadly contemplated her, still silent. However Benedictus didn't give up then ended up by making unwillingly "Ladies and gentleman, be careful. The plane will land very soon" then began to make the spoon fly in his hand as making it look like a plane then headed it for Scholastica's mouth who still refused to open again.

"…" Benedictus realized he looked like such a dumb right now and stared at Scholastica who looked down. Then he put the spoon down in the plate then turned back to Misao: "Try it too. I must be the problem." He said coldly. Misao stood up.

"She made an attack again this morning." Misao tried to say in order to comfort him. "Maybe we should wait…"

Benedictus recalled it. It was a severe one more than one from the last time. They must have called the sister to help them but it just made them more worried.

"No. Try." Benedictus just replied before sitting down on a corner of the room. Misao sighed then sat down on the bed in front of Scholastica then smiled to her.

"Scholastica, will you eat with me?" Misao took a warmest voice she could. Scholastica didn't react then Misao presented her a spoonful. "Open your mouth, please."

"…" Scholastica shook her head again. Misao smiled again to her.

"Don't you want?" She shook her head as for response. Benedictus kept watching them. But it didn't affect Misao who asked Scholastica:

"…Even not one spoonful for me?"

"…" Scholastica looked up at her. She didn't know how to react. She didn't want to eat but seeing Misao's warm smile on her face, she felt a bit guilty too. She stayed unmoving during some moments then finally opened her mouth much to Benedictus's surprise. Misao put the spoon in her mouth then Scholastica swallowed it with much difficulties.

"Is it good?"

"…" Scholastica didn't know how to respond but her smile despite her tears betrayed her real thoughts. "Another?"

Scholastica nodded then opened her mouth heartily, where Misao put the spoon in again. Seeing it; Benedictus just stood up then headed for the door.

"Benedictus…" Misao tried to calm him down. Unfortunately, he didn't listen her then slammed the door behind him despite he was in a convent. "…" Misao looked down, a bit guilty. Scholastica just opened her mouth as for response.

"…Don't you want to take a bath, Scholastica?" Misao asked her. Scholastica just glanced at her body abit embarrassed but Misao smiled to her. "That's alright, Scholastica. I will help you. Let's pause your meal then let's go to take a bath together."

"…" Scholastica nodded, still a bit embarrassed.

Sick people had a particular little "bathroom" and usually sisters were the ones who gave the bath to the sick people but families were also allowed if they wanted. So Misao without wasting time, removed Scholastica's clothes as well as her own then both of them closed themselves in the bathroom. While Misao washed Scholastica's hair, she asked her:

"…Is there a problem with Benedictus?"

"…" Scholastica looked down without answering. Misao sighed.

"That's weird. This morning, it seemed everything seemed perfectly alright between both of you. He even slept with you and kept an eye on you during all the night."

"…" Scholastica nodded, agreed with it.

"So, what's happened?" Misao stopped to wash Scholastica's hair then faced her. Scholastica felt tears covering her eyes again. Misao noticed it too. It wasn't some water who casted from her eyes. "Scholastica? What's wrong?"

She was afraid of the fact that she could make another attack but fortunately it wasn't the case. Instead of this, Scholastica barely smiled her and Misao dried her tears rolling down on her cheeks. "Tell me. What's wrong, Scholastica?"

Scholastica closed her eyes. She didn't want to face Misao's look. Unexpectedly, Misao guessed her real thoughts then asked her:

"…Are you afraid of your body?"

Scholastica was surprised, but just glanced at her own body as response. Misao smiled to her. "You shouldn't. It would be okay Scholastica. You'll come back to Index then you'll get your old body…" Misao tried to humor. "And if Sophia is absent, I'll take care of her and I'll force her if there is need."

"…" Scholastica looked down again. "It would be okay, Scholastica."

Actually, it wasn't the real thing which she was afraid of. She was afraid of the fact that she would be still a burden for everyone. She was afraid of the fact that if she couldn't have her old body back, and if she would be always forced to stay in this…kind of nutshell…She would be always paralyzed and knowing Benedictus, she understood he wouldn't bear it. That's the same to Misao and she could understand that later she would leave her…Everyone would leave her…And she wouldn't be able to make origami again. She sighed. Even if she got her old body back, she would be still a burden and she always would be forced to rely on the others…Forever.

"And you know…Nobody stays ill forever…That's the same to you."

Hearing these words, Scholastica looked up at her. Misao nodded. "Yes. Nobody stays ill forever. And even if it failed this time, I'm sure Index's researches would advance enough to find a way to cure you from this curse…"

"…" Scholastica stayed unmoved in front of it. Misao smiled to her. "I swear. So don't be afraid of staying like that or being a burden to everyone."

"…" She didn't think about it. She didn't know if she must believe in…However she just barely smiled to her. "Ah! I've finally a smile." Misao was glad. Scholastica nodded.

If Misao was glad, it was okay for her…

Finally Misao began to wash her again, and then rinsed her out. Then Misao dressed her again as well as herself then came out from the bathroom where Benedictus came back. He came back but he still had an upset look on his face. Misao guessed it. He really needed to take some breath… So she just gave him a warned look before placing Scholastica in her bed then took the plate again.

"You haven't finished it yet…So Benedictus, can you take care of it?"

Benedictus glanced at his sister then shook his head. "What does it matter? I'm the problem so…"

However, he stopped while he glanced at Scholastica. She gave him her famous look. The look where she said she wanted him to take care of her. Benedictus sighed then took the plate again and presented her another spoonful that Scholastica welcomed with pleasure this time.

"How are you today?" The sister touched Scholastica's forehead again. It was warmer than yesterday. "Are you okay?"

Scholastica nodded, smiling to her. The sister then took her pulse. It beat right.

"It seems you are a bit better than the previous days." Misao smiled to this then she glanced at Benedictus. He didn't express anything but Misao guessed he was relieved. However the sister faced them. "Even if she is better, it doesn't mean she is perfectly right."

"But…she is better!" Benedictus replied, glaring at her. "You said it so."

"Maybe…but I think she still needs some days in order to know if she is perfectly right."

To this, Benedictus planted right in front of her. "You said it so! We waited three days to know if she would be alright enough to bring her back to Index!"

"Even in this state, she wouldn't bear a trip." The sister coldly said to him.

"What do you know about? Are you a doctor?" Benedictus spat on.

"Benedictus…" Misao tried to intervene but the sister didn't leave her time to do.

"Tomorrow it would make three days. We'll check her state and I would say if that's okay for her to go back." The sister turned back. "But I don't guess it so…except if there is a miracle about it."

Scholastica watched her brother clenching his fists. Misao came behind him and put a hand on his shoulder which he ignored. "Johanna should have come…"

"…" The sister shrugged. She then patted on Scholastica's head then left, leaving all of the three alone.

The sun fell down from the window of the room and Benedictus hoped the day to last a bit longer. He sighed.

"Nothing can be helped about it, Benedictus." Misao just said to him. He glared at her.

"Yes…but it makes me…so…Arrg!" He didn't finish his sentence as Misao gave him another warning glare. Benedictus silently stared at his sleeping sister, then bent over her and gently shook her.

"Scholastica…get up."

"…" Scholastica opened her eyes then smiled when she recognized her brother. "Do you want to play?"

Scholastica was surprised. It was the first time that her brother asked her to play. Usually it was always her who asked him to play. Benedictus sighed. "Yes…Don't ask me."

Scholastica nodded. So her brother helped her to sit up again. She asked him what he wanted to play to. Benedictus shrugged. "I don't know…I have a card game I brought up."

"…" Scholastica gave him a sad smile, saying she didn't have her hands to hold cards. "…I thought…No, that's a bad idea." Benedictus looked down. Finally Misao said:

"…I've an idea." The two glanced at her, Benedictus being a bit bothered by Misao's entrance. However he stayed silent. Misao smiled to Scholastica.

"You know…There is a thing I never told you about origami…" Benedictus rolled his eyes but Scholastica gave her an inquisitive look.

"You know…they can also predict the future?"

"…" Scholastica goggled. She never heard of it. Misao never told her such a thing like that about origamis she held dear to like if they were her own children. Misao smiled. "That's true. Do you want me to show?"

"…" Scholastica nodded. Benedictus sighed. He would be apart again but Misao winked to him. So she took another sheet of paper then began to make an origami as she always did. However this one was different from all Scholastica saw until today. It was actually a kind of…paper hen. "Hey! I know this game!" Benedictus cried out. Misao nodded. "Yes…it would be funny, wouldn't it?"

"…" Scholastica smiled unlike her brother who thought it was a game for babies. However, seeing his sister's face he ended up by accepting. "Okay…let's play to…it"

"…A color?" Benedictus was the first to hold the paper hen and asking some questions. He asked it to Misao.

"Blue."

"…A flower?"

"A rose."

"…Choose an element."

"Fire."

Benedictus then checked it according to all Misao's answers.

"So…you…will be married to Samson, and you'll be an old and ugly woman who will end up in poverty and in a bad health."

"…" Misao frowned. "Joy. I can't wait for it."

"I think it would fit with you very well." Benedictus smirked while Scholastica laughed very hard. Then he gave it to Misao. "That's Scholastica's turn now."

"Okay so…" Misao folded the paper hen again. "Scholastica…Choose a color."

"…" Scholastica glanced at Benedictus. "She said green."

"A number?"

"She said three."

"Choose a flower."

"She said violet."

"So…" Misao checked for the response. "…You…will be married with Misao…You'll be very rich and you'll live in a big house and you'll eternally beautiful."

Scholastica happily smiled of her future. However Misao wasn't so happy with it…She shouldn't have put names of all members of the team. As well as her own…Benedictus was also disgusted of it.

"…I knew Scholastica was of the other side but I didn't know it was serious between you two…"

"Wh-WHAT?" Misao cried out. Scholastica laughed so hard again to this. Then she began to ask Benedictus's questions and asked a color to him.

"…Black."

She then asked a number.

"Ten."

She asked him an element.

"…Water."

Then Misao unfolded to check for response. Then she began to chuckle. "What?"

She showed it to Scholastica who chuckled too. "What?"

Scholastica laughed then ended up by saying the answer.

"…WHAT? I WILL BE MARRIED TO…ELAINE?"

Scholastica nodded still laughing.

"AND I WILL AN OLD AND GREEDY MAN WHO WILL DIE DRUNKEN IN A GUTTER? AREN'T YOU SERIOUS? I'M NOT LIKE THAT! I WOULD NEVER BE MARRIED TO ELAINE! NEVER NEVER NEVER!"

Scholastica couldn't resist but bust of laughing as well as Misao. Benedictus stood up. He began to feel sick. "I come back…"

He ran in the corridor to vomit, while Misao and Scholastica died of laugh.

Then when he came back, he found Scholastica sleeping again on Misao's laps. He sighed and glared to Misao.

"Had you fun with it?"

"Oh come on!" Misao smiled to him. "We made a good job. She didn't have these attacks…then…We spent a good moment, aren't we?"

"…" Benedictus lied down on his mattress then watched Scholastica who was still sleeping.

"…Yes…Probably…" He muttered, agreed with it.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

« … » Scholastica was the first who awoke this morning; awaken by the sweet light of the morning as she always did when she was little. She looked around her. Her brother was lying down lazily on his mattress in an uncomfortable position and she wondered how he could sleep in this way. Misao was gone to the hostel as yesterday. She sighed, she would have liked to see her more but they spent a good time yesterday. Thinking about it, she glanced at the paper hen next to her. Misao would have probably left it there so that Scholastica could play with again. However, today she wanted to do something else.

"…" Scholastica tried to move her hands without any success. She realized she felt better, a lot more than previous days. She didn't make these attacks as the previous nights but she couldn't still move her hands. Suddenly, she heard a noise from the other side of the room. Benedictus was awakening too then looked at his sister, half-asleep.

"Scholastica…Were you awoken?"

"…" She nodded smiling a bit to him. Benedictus woke up then sat down on her bed in front of her. "How do you feel today?"

She said she was better than yesterday smiling with an encouraging look. Benedictus then touched her forehead. She was warm but not as much as him. However it was encouraging. "And didn't you make these attacks either, did you?"

She shook her head. She said she felt definitely better then glanced at the window where the sun dawned outside. Benedictus sighed but his sister could feel he was relieved. She then said they spent a good time yesterday which he answered:

"Probably…Although the thing with Elaine eerked me." He added with a disgusted look. Scholastica chuckled then her brother glared at her. "What? That's NOT funny!"

He rolled his eyes. "That stupid Misao…"

"…" He realized his sister didn't listen to him anymore. She still stared at outside through the window. It was a nice weather and she could see houses far away. Benedictus came closer to the window and Scholastica could see he felt a bit nostalgic seeing his old village.

"…" She said she would like to see their old home again. Benedictus sighed. "It would be a good idea…Wonder who would live in."

Benedictus stopped, realizing something. "Three days spent…"

He closed his eyes, taking a pensive look. "I would have liked more…" He talked to himself.

Scholastica watched him with a sad look. She recalled now. That's the most of time they could stay in. Now he and Misao would be forced to leave…

"Don't give me that look!" Benedictus glared at her. But Scholastica kept staring at him sadly. She actually wanted a hug. However instead of it, Benedictus turned back toward the door. "I will call Misao to bath you." He added with a little smirk.

"…I'm sure you wouldn't want me to bath you, would you?"

"…" Scholastica shrugged. That wasn't the first time. They used to take a bath together when they were little and they were perfectly fine now. However, now they were older…Benedictus nodded in agreement.

"Fine, I will call Misao so."

Then he left the room, leaving his sister alone who thoughtfully kept staring up the sky through the window.

"…You know, Scholastica…" Misao began while she washed Scholastica's back. "…You should seriously think about to cut your hair. They became rather long you know…"

Scholastica took a surprised look. She didn't actually think about this. Misao touched her pinkish blond hair with a kind of envious look on her face. "Even Elaine would be envious seeing that…"

Scholastica shook her head. She wasn't like Elaine or Misao…Both of them were beautiful women. A lot better than she was…Scholastica sighed. She wasn't so beautiful… She didn't understand why Misao told her that.

"…" Suddenly she felt a little pat on her head. "If you still think you're ugly, I give you another one, a lot stronger." Misao sighed while rinsing her back. "Close your eyes."

Scholastica obeyed. Misao sighed to herself. "…I'm sorry if we are forced to leave…"

She shook her head, as for answering it wasn't their faults. She knew there were rules in this convent. And she was sure of the fact that Misao missed Georgius who was stayed to Index. Misao barely smiled and tried to comfort her. "Don't worry; we'll come back very soon…when you'll be a bit better. By the way, Benedictus told me you felt a lot better now."

Scholastica happily nodded. She wanted to say it was somehow thanks to them if she got better. She missed them a lot since she was sent there. However she didn't know if Misao would understand. So she said nothing.

"I'm glad you understand it…" Misao hid her sad smile while she rinsed Scholastica's hair again.

"So?" Benedictus eagerly asked. The sister examined Scholastica again then sighed.

"As I expected…we need to wait a bit longer…" The sister took her serious look. Benedictus and Misao stayed silent to this conclusion. The sister stood up then faced them again.

"I called a private hospital. If we are lucky, Scholastica could be transferred soon."

"I don't care." Benedictus closed his eyes crossing his arms against his chest. The sister gave him a sad look.

"I know that's a difficult thing as we have got some rules. But as I think, you should leave and let us do. Three days were the extreme limit I could give to you."

"I beg you!" Benedictus cried out, calling the sister who was about to leave the room. "Let us stay here again. Please."

"…I'm sorry." The sister sighed.

"But…She seemed a bit better when we arrived here, wasn't she?" Benedictus glared at her. The sister sighed.

"You know…That's something we observed about the sick people. Sometimes they got a bit better when they have their loved ones next to them. That's only temporary unfortunately."

"…" Benedictus clenched his teeth. Misao came behind him then put a hand on his shoulder to calm down. "Why can't we stay around?"

"You know why, Benedictus." Misao said to him not as thrilled as him.

"…" Benedictus glanced at his sister who called him. "What?"

Scholastica barely smiled to him then asked him again. Benedictus opened his mouth. "What do you mean? Scholastica…Do you want to…go outside?"

Scholastica nodded, warmly smiling to him. She said she wanted to do again. The sister frowned. "Outside? I don't think that's a good idea."

"…" Scholastica gave her a supplying look, adding she felt better enough to wake up then going outside and spending the day with the others before they leave. The sister closed her eyes, taking a pensive look.

"I don't know…Sick people can go to take a breath when they are perfectly fine…"

"…" Scholastica begged her again with her only look this time. Benedictus and Misao waited for the sister's reaction. She stayed silent. "…Are you sure?"

"…" Scholastica happily nodded again.

"Okay…I let you spending the entire afternoon…" The sister sighed when she saw Scholastica in her wheelchair. "But afterward you'll bring her back, okay?"

"We understood…We'll just bring her to visit our old home. That's not if we take her to an unknown place…" Benedictus rolled his eyes, hearing the same thing the sister repeated many times before. The sister just gave him a smirk to him.

"It wouldn't be right for you if I was forced to call forces…" Benedictus glared at her again. The sister then knelt over Scholastica then kissed her on the forehead, wishing her to spend a great day, which surprised a bit both him and Misao. Then she let them going.

"So, let's go Scholastica." Benedictus pushed her wheelchair with all the strength he had. While they were leaving, the sister waved Scholastica again then closed the door of the convent behind them before returning to her sick people.

"…Is it there?" Misao asked the others two who stopped and watched an old and woody house, very different from all they saw before. Scholastica nodded as for response. She watched sadly the house. As her brother, she realized that the house changed a lot from before. That wasn't the little house they knew anymore and they weren't surprised that nobody lived there. Their house was in a little isolated part from the village which hasn't been reconstructed. Indeed their house had been destroyed during the war by Nazis when they invaded the Caucasus to attack Stalingrad. That's not even a house, just some woody remains as some of others which were around. The only thing which survived to this was the little garden where some flowers stayed. Scholastica looked down.

That wasn't the house she wanted to see now. Although Benedictus kept a neutral look on his face, Misao could guess it made him in rage and sadness to see this. He sighed loudly then slightly patted on his sister's head.

"So…let's go to the garden. Okay?"

Scholastica nodded then he pushed the wheelchair before him, followed by Misao who looked all around, sorry for all events which happened.

While they were arrived toward the middle of the garden, Benedictus was rather glad to see there is still his old sandbox where he played when he was little with. There is at least one thing which didn't have been destroyed. Scholastica smiled too when she saw this as well but she hoped some of the rest, as the old shrub where she hid when they played to hide and seek would have survived. That wasn't the case. Finally Benedictus ended up by sitting down on a mound then sighed. "So…our old home…"

Misao nodded. She felt a bit uncomfortable as that wasn't her house. Then, seeing that they probably wanted to share this old moment together, Misao ended up by preferring let them alone then told:

"I'll leave you. Do you want me to bring some coffees back to you? I saw they sell earlier."

"Okay." Benedictus said without looking at her. After all, it suits him. Misao then smiled to Scholastica before leaving the place. While she moved away from the remains of the house, she crossed the village, then the graveyard in order to take them.

As Misao was gone, Benedictus and Scholastica stayed alone then the former sighed. "So many years…"

Scholastica nodded, agreed with him.

"This damn war…" Benedictus barely smiled but his sister could see that was more a smile out of nostalgia than anything else. He glanced at his sister.

"You know…we should have come here earlier…Just for this…Before it was destroyed…Don't you think?"

Scholastica nodded again in agreement.

"What…would we do during all of this time? I still wonder why we came in this country." Benedictus sighed, bothered.

Scholastica tried to say that they came into this country in order to have a better life, but it didn't comfort her brother. He still looked around the garden.

"Twelve years…"

Scholastica nodded. A silence passed between them before she ended up by asking to her brother to take what she had in the pocket of her dress. Benedictus frowned but obeyed.

"…Did you keep it?" He asked her surprised when he saw what he held.

The paper he bought for her.

Scholastica smiled. She said she wanted to practice again before she lost her hands. Then she said to him carefully that she wanted to make one right now.

"What?"

Scholastica repeated what she wanted to do, keep staring at him when she said these words.

"I understood…But how will you do…?" He stopped, thinking it was a bit improper to say this. But Scholastica guessed and just smiled to him as for response.

Then she asked him to be her hands.

Benedictus sighed loudly. "Of course, as I'm accustomed to do these childish things…Really you don't know me." However in his mind, the memory of the night where he actually tried to make one invaded his mind. He shook his head, chasing it away.

Scholastica just shrugged then said she would guide him.

"Don't you prefer to wait for Misao for this?"

"…" Scholastica shook her head, saying that Misao already knew all of it perfectly well. Then she begged him again by her only look.

Her brother sighed while he was staring at her.

"You're really a nuisance, you know?"

Scholastica barely smiled then looked down on the paper he held. Finally, her brother began to fold as she told him to do.

"Like that?" Benedictus asked her.

Scholastica happily nodded. Then she asked him to fold the other corner as well. Benedictus obeyed although a bit unwillingly. Scholastica smiled then told him to do wings of the crane.

"So that's like that…" Benedictus thought to himself, not realizing that Scholastica heard him. She just avoided it then asked him to make the head of the crane. Benedictus was a bit afraid of this part but under Scholastica's directive, he managed to make a head not too failed and which held this time. Scholastica then asked him to fold the back again on the corners then finally the result was not too bad.

Benedictus held the crane he just made, without saying anything. Scholastica happily smiled and said he could be proud of himself.

"You know…I'm always proud of myself." Benedictus shrugged. However, when he glanced at Scholastica again, she changed of expression.

"What's wrong, Scholastica?"

"…" She just shrugged, saying there was nothing.

"Oh come on! Tell me. What have I done?"

Scholastica just said everything was alright…Benedictus as for response, came closer to her. "So…tell me Scholastica."

"…" Scholastica wanted to ask him another thing but he didn't know if he would be okay with it.

"Just ask." Benedictus pressed her to tell it. Scholastica took an inspiration then asked him if she could sleep on his laps.

"…What do you mean? Are you still tired?"

"…" Scholastica smiled a bit weakly. He glared at her again.

"Are you sure are you feeling better?"

"…" Scholastica just nodded with her sweet smile. That was a kind of smile which told she just wanted it and there was no explanation which must be given.

"…" Benedictus sighed, yet not very convinced. Finally he helped to stand from her wheelchair despite her legs then managed to lie her down on the mound next to him although it didn't seem to be so comfortable. However Scholastica didn't complain about it then put her head on her older brother's legs.

They stayed silent during some minutes, Scholastica just smiled to him as she enjoyed the moment. Benedictus growled.

"What is Misao doing?" He sighed. "I know she left to look for coffees but I wonder why she is so slow…"

"…" Scholastica didn't answer. Then, avoiding his speech, she said she loved him. It surprised her brother who stared down at her. "Why do you say it to me?"

Scholastica said she didn't have any reason. She just wanted to tell it to him. She just wanted him to know her actual feeling since always. She smiled warmly seeing his surprised look.

"…Surely." Benedictus shrugged without answering to her. Then Scholastica finally asked him if he could put his hand on her cheek.

"…Why?"

She smiled saying she wanted to feel it. Benedictus then put his hand on her cheek and Scholastica smiled, enjoying the warm hand and the familial contact.

That's all she wanted actually…A hand to touch her… Finally around her, everything seemed to become cloud. He must be really tired actually…Then she ended up by yawning and said she was going to sleep now.

"…You're lazy…As lazy as me…"

Scholastica said probably as for response. Then before closing her eyes, she said she loved Misao as well and asked him if he could tell it from her…

She didn't see her brother's face now…She just heard his familiar voice…She just felt his hand on her cheek which gradually became more important to her.

"…Then…Why don't you say it yourself?"

Probably...however when she didn't feel the contact of his hand anymore…she understood she couldn't.

However, when Benedictus asked it to his sister, she didn't answer to him. She already closed her eyes. "Scholastica…" He called her with a softer voice…

No answer. Scholastica stayed unmoving on his laps…She seemed to sleep peacefully with a little slight smile on her face. He bent over her in order to call her again…

"Scholastica…?"

Benedictus touched her cheek again, but this time Scholastica didn't react as usual. She didn't react and stayed unmoving.

"Scholastica…Answer me. Answer me, Scholastica."

His hand which touched her cheek touched her lips now…However Scholastica kept her peaceful look on her face. Benedictus opened his mouth.

"…Scholastica…Why don't you answer to me?"

He then caught her hand and held it tightly in his own…However when he let it go; her hand just fell down on her belly without any reaction…

"…"

Benedictus kept watching his sister…He didn't know actually how to react…He knew it but…he knew it but…

His sister…

"Scholastica…" Benedictus could do nothing but calling his sister's name…without any reaction.

"…"

He didn't notice Misao coming back and he didn't notice her stopping to watch the scene either. Nothing meant to him…

Then his view was covering and could anything else to mutter his sister's name again and again…

"Scholastica?"

"_Benedictus!"_

_The young boy came in the room then stopped when he saw his father bent over a cradle. He turned back toward his son and Benedictus could see he held something in his arms._

"…_Look, Benedictus."_

_He knelt over his son. Benedictus could see the thing closer…It was a little thing looking like a doll wrapped into a blank cover…Benedictus bent over to this thing. The father smiled._

"_Look, Benedictus…That's your little sister. Scholastica…"_

_A little sister? Benedictus just watched it with an inquisitive look. _

"_Scholastica…Look. Say "hello" to your older brother, Benedictus."_

_The little sister called Scholastica just opened her eyes then tiredly looked at Benedictus. This latter stayed unmoved during some seconds before Scholastica made a little smile to him…_

"_Benedictus…say hello to her…"_

"…"

_Benedictus just waved to the little doll then the father smiled then cradles tenderly Scholastica in his arms that slept again. _

"…_Scholastica…" Benedictus just pronounced before leaving the room…_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

« …I don't understand why that's as useful. » Misao sighed, watching the key that the sister held in her palm and presented to them.

The sister sadly shrugged.

"That's the traditional custom when sick people…you know." The sister didn't dare to end her sentence as Benedictus silently watched her from a corner of the room. He had his crossed arms against his chest and closed his eyes while he listened to her attentively without answering to her.

"…Families can come to take things of their loved ones if they want. They can take everything they want. The rest is given to others sick people."

"…I see." Misao nodded. She glanced at Benedictus behind her who shivered to this sentence. The sister looked down then muttered to Misao:

"I'm sorry."

"Not a problem. It would be alright. Thanks." Misao reassuringly smiled to her but the sister could see the tone was false. Then Misao began to open the cupboard with the help of the key, under the sister's and Benedictus's eyes. The sister sadly sighed.

"…You know. Even if I'm in this convent for so many years, I never had families so…I don't exactly know…"

"…" Benedictus glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

The sister explained herself while Misao began to empty clothes out from the cupboard.

"I never had families…So…I can't exactly know how people feel…when they lose…" She said these last words in a whisper, as if she didn't want to be heard. "…someone who is dear."

"…That's right. We don't care about your life." Benedictus answered to this sentence with a cold tone. The sister just nodded.

"I understand…I will leave you alone."

Then without any others words, she headed for the door then left. When she disappeared, Misao glared at him.

"You weren't forced to be so disagreeable."

"I wasn't talking to you." Benedictus just said before coming closer to empty the cupboard as well. Benedictus then sat down on the bed, glancing one of clothes they recently bought with a vacant look.

"Do you know what's so irritating?"

"…No." Misao answered without facing him.

"…Leaving without even knowing what's really happened." Benedictus said, sighing.

"…" Misao didn't answer to this. Probably because he was right and there was nothing to answer. Finally Benedictus caught the dress in his hand then began to rummage through pockets. Misao turned back toward him.

"What are you doing?"

"…Maybe there is a still a clue…So…"

Misao stopped then headed for him and put her hand on his, stopping in his gesture. "We already looked for it. There is nothing."

"We surely missed the point!" Benedictus then glared at her as if he blamed her. "YOU surely missed the point!"

"…" Misao sighed, hopeless. "You know…They said in the report…"

"That was "degenerative illness"! Oh come on! Really?" Benedictus glared at her again.

"Nobody knew what happened!" Misao tried to reassure him again but without any success. Benedictus rejected her hand.

"Don't touch me! No human are allowed to touch me!" Benedictus spat on. But while still tried to rummage through, he realized there was definitely nothing. No hint could help him. Misao sadly stared at him.

"I'm sorry, Benedictus. But…" She sighed. "What did you expect from a convent?"

"…" Benedictus hated to admit it, but he admitted she was right. So slowly he ended up by nodding. Misao then patted him on the head.

"…Let's go, now. Are you sure? Don't you want to leave some of things to others sick people?"

"…As if I would allow it…The others sick people can still die!"

Misao shivered to this part of this sentence but she said nothing. Benedictus silently clenched his fists. That wasn't over. He knew Index could bring some information to him…

And he knew a certain person who could help him…

"…ENOUGH!" Sophia cried out when another phial broke after its fall on the ground. Benedictus faced her, frowning.

"What "enough" about?"

"Are you stupid or something?" Sophia stood up from her desk when Benedictus headed for Sophia's little specimens enclosed in their eternal cage. Sophia glared at him.

"Don't even dare."

"Why are worrying?" Benedictus glared at her back. "You even don't care about these things after all." Sophia glanced at Misao who was still in a corner of the room. She sighed, expecting the worst. The first thing Benedictus did while they right came back to Index was heading for Sophia's laboratory. Misao expected a disaster so she preferred to follow him. She didn't worry much for the laboratory but…As much as she heard of people about Sophia, she understood that it would be a bad idea to let Benedictus try to do anything to her…She was an ancient member of Thule after all. That wasn't because she worried about Benedictus…but it would be still useful to minimize damages.

Then Sophia smirked.

"…You're right but my pleasure and my career are at stake. Yes, finally I advise you to destroy them." She chuckled. "By this way, I would take you in replacement and I would have some fun to study you as my specimen. Just a warning: as you aren't even human, I warn that I would show no mercy for you."

"…" Misao wanted to say something but finally she thought better of.

"… You're right. I'm not human, Witch." Benedictus ended up by stopping. Then Sophia faced him:

"So…instead of trying to destroy my laboratory, you could still tell me what's happening? Is there something wrong?"

"…I'm sure you know something about." Benedictus glared at her.

"About what? I can guess it. I'm a Witch but I can't read in people's minds." Sophia chuckled again. Benedictus sighed.

"What was this cure about, Sophia?"

"Which cure?" Sophia raised one eyebrow. It just made him more unnerved.

"I talked about the one who gave to Scholastica to get her new body of course! Are you so stupid?"

"…" Without any others words, Sophia grasped him to his neck then stuck him to the wall, making Misao to take her sword out. "I advise you to put it away." Sophia just said to her before looking into Benedictus's eyes.

"Listen to me, guy. Don't ever dare to call me "stupid"!" She spat on. "I was clement enough to not trying to kill you when you tried to destroy my laboratory. However just try to do something wrong then I twist your little and meaningless neck!" By these words, she tightened his neck stronger which made Benedictus unwillingly nodding. Then she released him and he fell at kneel, coughing in order to take his breath again.

"So…What's wrong?" Sophia just asked him. Benedictus coughed again before looking up at her. "What was that cure…? What did it do to her body?"

"…" Sophia just shrugged. "I said so. It was a new type of Francine body made with a new type of catalyst which prevents this body against this familial curse. But I'm not sure you would like to hear some scientific details."

"…Was this body supposed to degenerate like that…?" Benedictus asked her spitefully. Sophia just glanced at him with a contemptuous look. "Don't look down on me like that!" Benedictus yelled at her.

"Don't pretend to not know about it!" Benedictus stood up. "Her body degenerated…She lost her finger's abilities…She then lost her legs's abilities…She then lost her hands's abilities…"

"…" Sophia silently let him keeping on. Then finally Benedictus declared:

"…Then…she died."

"…"

Misao shivered again to this. However, Sophia stayed silent during a moment then finally said:

"Aw… Too bad"

This remark made him clenching his fists and about to attack her but Sophia just gave him a warning glance.

"Too bad? TOO BAD? THAT'S YOUR REACTION?"

"What about me?" Sophia yelled at him then went on, more calmly. "I couldn't expect that it could flunk."

"YOU WERE THE SCIENTIST! YOU WERE RESPONSIBLE OF THIS!" Benedictus yelled at her again. "HOW CAN YOU SAY YOU COULDN'T EXPECT THAT?"

"…Nobody can be sure of this. Sometimes, experiment can turn right…as much as they could turn wrong." She just smirked when she said this.

"How can you say that? Actually, you just saw Scholastica as a thing, an experiment, and a specimen for your own business? BUT YOU'RE TRULY A MONSTER!"

"Didn't you know it? Too bad" Sophia just shrugged, knocking about Benedictus without any sympathy. "I'm sorry for you but I'm not the only responsible you know." Sophia turned at him again.

"What do you mean…?"

Sophia smirked. "You know… It was especially a try before everything. Nobody could be sure of these results."

"…"

"Who forced Scholastica to take this body? Who even suggested this?" Sophia smirked, waiting for his answer.

"…" Benedictus felt his fists trembling again. It seemed that his view was covering again…Then moved back, unsure of his reaction.

Sophia nodded.

"You're right. You know, maybe I'm a monster…but what about you? You said you weren't human…so what are you? Are you a monster? Or an animal?"

"…" He didn't answer to this then headed for the laboratory's door, ignoring Misao who called his name behind him…

"…" Misao just glared at her. "You're horrible."

"I'm horrible?" Sophia smirked. "And what about you?"

"…"

"You're human after all. So why are you not grieving too? Wasn't she supposed to be your friend? Why do you hide your emotions?"

"…What do you mean? I'm like that." Misao just answered.

"Probably… However that's something I've noticed about human. Even this Bene, who is a nonhuman, showed more grief than you did. So I came to suppose that you don't care about it."

"…How can you say such a thing?" Misao spat on. "Of course I care!"

Sophia just crossed her against her chest without taking her eyes off. "I hope it. Otherwise, it would mean you wouldn't care about anything else than your Georgius."

"Scholastica was my friend! So I care! Stop playing the monster and leave me alone!" Misao yelled at her.

While she was about to leave as well, Sophia just told her:

"Can I ask you something?"

"…" Misao shivered. "…What?"

"Have you ever lost someone's dear for you before? Or don't you know what the word "grief" means?"

"…Leave me alone." Then Misao left, slamming the door right behind her. Sophia sighed.

That wasn't really because she cared of it. That's just because human are often…fascinating to contemplate even if she hated them.

Thinking about him, she had someone to call now. So she left the room as well to head for Johanna's room.

"Benedictus! Benedictus!" Misao called him, knocking at his door. She looked around her. Night fell down now and she should come back home now. She was tired and Georgius was at home now.

…He actually proposed her to stay there during some days to help her a bit better, even if he wasn't an expert in it. Misao smiled to this thought. That was nice from him. She knew he had a lot of work as being the 14th Saint of Index. Usually, Georgius tended to contain about feelings but somehow it showed he cared for herself as much as she did to him. She didn't know how he learnt what happened…but he knew.

_Have you ever lost someone's dear for you before?_

She shivered to this sentence.

_Or don't you know what the word "grief" means?"_

…Sophia wasn't forced to say this.

"Benedictus!" She knocked at the door again then he ended up by opening to her. He growled when he saw Misao's shape in front of him.

"What do you want?"

"…Are you alright?"

"…Leave." Benedictus was about to close the door but Misao stopped him.

"What?"

"You shouldn't stay alone like that…"

"…I just told you to leave." Benedictus coldly said to her.

"…How do you feel?"

"I'm bothered because of you." Benedictus frowned, irritated. Misao looked down. "…You shouldn't stay alone."

"My father will come tomorrow. So leave." Misao took a sad and concerned look toward him.

"I would be more reassured if I knew you with someone tonight."

"…" Benedictus glared at her, rather surprised by her "concern". Misao ended up by adding.

"…Go to my place… At least for tonight."

"Why?"

"…" Misao didn't know herself. Her look meant however everything. Benedictus just silently stared at her. "Isn't Georgius supposed to be at your home tonight?"

"…Yes." Misao nodded. Benedictus just shrugged.

"So come back at your place. If you need some comfort, run to in your Georgius's arms. You wouldn't find some of comfort there."

"…But…"

"I would be just a burden for you." Then Benedictus slammed the door behind him, cutting his meeting with her off definitely.

"…" Misao just stayed unmoved on the landing, shivering with emotion.

Benedictus walked around in his apartment. Every rooms were he passed were full of loneliness and devoid of people. He sighed. What he expected of? He didn't expect his father would be there when he'll come back.

"…"

When he was about to head for his room, something in his mind was stopping him.

_The bed which was next of his. _

He clenched his teeth. He didn't know why but this bed scared him. He didn't want to spend the night in his room with this empty bed next to him.

So finally he ended up by turning back to the lounge then laid down on the sofa, closing his eyes to prepare for a restless sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

When he awoke, Benedictus felt something had changed. He couldn't understand why but he felt that the atmosphere was different this morning.

He woke up from his bed. First, he didn't want to open his eyes as it was cloudy around him. That's when he turned the head that he felt something was definitely wrong. He couldn't explain why but he felt…a certain presence around him. So he woke up then left the room in order to check and welcome this intruder as it deserved it.

He looked around in the entire apartment. It seemed there was nobody. Yet, he checked in the kitchen then in the lounge. Nobody. Yet, Benedictus still felt this presence around him. He even checked in the bathroom.

It seemed he was alone.

So, thinking there was no need to worry about, he decided to return to his room, thinking he didn't have any reason to wake up.

However, when he awoke, he stopped right at the doorstep of his room. The first thing he saw struck him with terror and shock, about to make him collapsing…

On the bed next to his, his sister was sat down on. Benedictus opened his mouth, completely astonished.

When he took a step toward her, his sister didn't move. It seemed she felt his presence but didn't turn the head toward him. So Benedictus stepped toward her then faced her. Even if he shivered, he tried to reach a hand for her.

She looked like the first days where she had her body. When she had still her legs…When she had still her hands. Her face was smiling but her look didn't seem focused on Benedictu himself…rather on a point behind him.

"Scholastica…"

Benedictus tried to touch her face…She didn't move. And Benedictus felt nothing…it seemed there was no warm in his sister. However he whispered to her:

"…Why are you smiling?"

"…" Scholastica didn't answer to him. However her look changed then she looked deeply in his blue eyes. Benedictus felt his view covering again…then he fell at kneels in front her.

"…Where had you been…for so long?"

He knew it made just two weeks but…it lasted for too long. The only thing he had in mind was hugging his sister then telling how he was sorry to her. He didn't know if she would forgive him but it didn't matter.

His sister was there now.

So he made another step toward her in order to take her in her arms…Hugging her and caressing her childish face…

"…"

However when he opened his eyes, that wasn't Scholastica who was there right bending over him…it was his father actually.

"…"

"Are you okay?"

"…" Benedictus just sat up. He was still on the sofa. He apparently slept there as the others nights…He looked around. The lounge was all messed up but he didn't care. His father just gave him a sad look.

"You should go back in your room…This sofa is very uncomfortable."

"I know." Benedictus just said then stood up without paying for his father. His father followed him.

"What will you do today?"

"…Maybe doing like the others days."

His father sighed.

"You should go out today. The weather is rather nice."

"Surely…" Benedictus muttered.

However when he looked around, he could do nothing but admit everything was just a dream…

And Scholastica never had been there.

His father opened the door. He sighed. "Do you want me to take another day off for you?"

"…What does it matter? Go to your job." Benedictus just answered without paying a look for him. His father nodded.

"Then…try to go out at least today."

His father could be very awkward in these kinds of situations and didn't know what to do or say. So he just repeated the same thing many time before ending up by leaving and avoiding the situation. That's how he was. However while he was about to leave he just said:

"Try to be happy today."

Benedictus shrugged to this.

Trying to be happy?

What did it mean actually?

When his father disappeared, Benedictus lay down on the sofa again then watched the ceiling.

That's just a dream…He could just forgive it.

Once more.

He hesitated to go out actually. He didn't know why. It seemed he was afraid of the outside world now. Or rather he was afraid that Misao who apparently decided to play to "mother hen" to him now. He sighed. Everytime he tried to go out, he automatically met her. That wasn't much a coincidence. Every time he met her, she asked him if she wanted to spend the night at his place. She always said grieving alone was very painful and together, they could at least be stronger. Benedictus frowned. What did she know about? He could grieve alone. That wasn't much a problem. However, Misao seemed very worried about him. Why was she so worried? Was she so alone? Benedictus guessed Georgius went to work again. The last time he met him, Georgius said him that he could come back when Benedictus wanted. He sighed.

What did it matter after all? …It didn't matter if he was there or not. Nobody seemed to care for his presence in the team. Nobody except Misao, didn't seem to care if he was still alive.

So what did it matter if he came back?

His stomach growled. He sighed. He didn't eat anything for three days. It was surely time to eat something. Then he woke up then went to check in the fridge. Empty.

He sighed. Joy. It seemed he would be forced to go outside today.

After some hesitations, he ended up by taking his cape then his hood before opening the door then leaving. It would be okay. He could just avoid Misao if he met her.

Around him, snow melts down. The spring would be for soon.

He expected Misao but today he didn't find her as usual. She was missing. He smiled slightly. That was a good thing after all. She wouldn't interfere in his way.

…

However, it seemed…He didn't know. To this thought, it seemed he felt something like heartache inside him. He decided to ignore it then headed for the store.

It didn't take much time for him to do his little shopping. However when he arrived to the queue to pay his shopping, he sighed as he was behind two big guys who didn't move and talked about things which really irritated or disgusted him. Something about women who were tools to them, how much they looked strong with their muscles etc. Benedictus rolled his eyes. That kind of humans was the worst. Finally while it took so much time Benedictus ended up by losing it:

"HAHAHA! …About the little girl from the last time. Did you see how she was beautiful?"

"Hehehe. I saw it hehe. Although… I prefer ones from bars."

"Oh…You're so funny. You aren't very strict. HEHHEHEHE!"

"Hey! …HEY! Can you hurry up please, you big guys?" Benedictus cried out. The two big guys turned toward him and Benedictus could see now how much they were big. And strong.

"What do you want, you shitty brat?"

"I want you to move your big asses and hurry up, you shitty big guys!" Benedictus just said. One of them began to laugh.

"Hahaha! Did you hear? How did he talk to us?"

"I'm talking to you as I want." Benedictus rolled his eyes.

"This guy…" The other sighed. "Brats from today are really annoying…"

Finally the first to talk nodded in agreement.

"He's as annoying as my sibling…"

…Benedictus didn't understand what happened right afterward…He didn't know…

It seemed this word…had been the word which shouldn't have been said.

So afterward, the guy flied away then crushed against the wall. The other left was so shocked to this and tried to run but inner magic circles appeared right before Benedictus then tried to aim for it. Unfortunately he missed him then the guy ran away in screaming. Benedictus shook his head. That wasn't sad. He came closer to the other guy then spat him.

"You're so pathetic…"

"What's wrong with that GUY?" the guy tried to move but Benedictus aimed for his hand with a fire spell, burning his right hand. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The guy screamed in pain. Benedictus then aimed for his other hand which had the same thing.

"AAAAAAAAAAAARG! AAAAAAAAAARG!"

"…Just die." Then Benedictus pointed his hand toward him then another magic circle appeared…

However while he could do anything to the guy, a hand grasped him by his other arm then moved him away from the other guy who complained about his two lost hands. Benedictus shook in resistance, without any success.

When he was outside of the store, he faced the person who prevented him to give to this guy what he deserved…

Elaine was right before him and glared at him very fiercely.

"What's wrong with YOU?" Benedictus spat on. Elaine clenched her fists.

"What the hell is with you too? Are you mad?"

"That's none of your business!" Benedictus cried out.

"Of course, that's it!" Elaine answered with a loud voice. "You nearly killed a poor guy!"

"So, what?" Benedictus glared at her. Elaine caught him by his shoulders, forcing him to look into her red eyes.

"YOU'RE SO DAMNIT CRAZY! WHAT IS THE HELL WITH YOU?"

"Oww…Now you care about it?" Benedictus rolled his eyes in contempt.

"SHUT UP! THAT'S WHAT YOU DO WHEN YOU HAVE YOU TIME LEFT? KILLING SOME INNOCENT PEOPLE!"

"You can speak about it yourself." Benedictus sighed. "You aren't bothered to kill some "sinned" people when they don't believe in the same faith as you do. So, what does it matter if I kill a stupid and useless one?"

"…" Elaine clenched her teeth. Her eyes flashed with anger. "You're going mad, you idiot!"

"It's none of your business." Benedictus shook from her grip. "I didn't need you help anyway. It didn't involve YOU!"

"…"

Elaine as for response gave him one head-butt right in the face. Benedictus didn't understand what happened to him afterward. He just saw some flash around him, then a unexpected "sad" look from Elaine to him…then he fell on the ground.

However before everything turned black, he just heard something from Elaine's mouth.

"_You should accept every people who try to help you_…"

"…Maybe." Benedictus said when he emerged from the head-butt given by Elaine. He sighed. He was back on his sofa, much to his surprise. He sighed. Apparently Elaine brought him back there. He shook his head. He didn't know why she did it. She could have left him outside…

Really, he would never understand these humans. Especially these humans like Elaine who was so rude and hot-tempered. He sighed.

"…Maybe…" He repeated again.

However he managed to wake up then caught a paper sheet to write something. However when he came outside then stuck it to Misao's door, he already regretted it.

"_Do you want to go at my place?"_

Benedictus didn't know why he did this but he didn't give any precision, so Misao came during the evening as his father came back very late tonight. When he opened to her, Misao smiled to him and showing a little bottle to him. He frowned.

"What is this?"

"…Some Saké." Misao smirked. Benedictus asked her:

"Is it some alcohol?"

"Yes…somehow hehe." Misao chuckled with an enigmatic smile. Benedictus knew he wasn't older enough to drink but what did it matter? He let her enter in then the two sat down on the sofa.

"Is it strong?" He asked to her, a bit suspicious.

"A bit…But you'll be accustomed."

Then she served him a little cup. "Just drink it carefully…"

However, Benedictus didn't hear the last word then drank it bottoms up. He waited for some minutes and said to Misao:

"That's rather good…"

"…You shouldn't have."

"Why?..."

Then he began to hiccup. Many and many times. "What…THE…HIC…is meaning…HIC…OF THIS?"

"I warned you." Misao smirked before serving one for her. "Another?"

"…You know…I'm pregnant…"

Misao sighed. Her head was put on the back of the sofa. As well as Benedictus, she watched the celling with a vacant look without paying any attention to the empty bottle next to her. Benedictus asked her with a thick voice.

"From who?"

"…I don't know…" She began to laugh very hysterically.

"That's funny…I'm pregnant too…I feel kick in my belly…" Benedictus hiccupped again without watching Misao. She smiled.

"It must be Elaine and her illness…Tehehe."

"Poor Elaine…" Benedictus just answered. "She should know Sebas doesn't love her really…Tehehe." He chuckled as well. Misao sighed.

"You're very cruel…However if it's a girl I would call her Misuzu."

Benedictus glanced at her.

"That's a weird name."

"Don't know its origin…But I think it could be fine. However my daughter left me behind and refused to enter in Kusakabe clan to become…" She hiccupped. "…a maid…" She ended her sentence by growling.

"…" Benedictus didn't answer but Misao could notice he smiled.

"That's good…I would like to become a maid…"

"…That would be too expensive…" Misao sighed. She then turned toward Benedictus and she noticed her stared at her vacantly. "What's wrong?"

"Tell me…why are you worrying about me so much?" Benedictus asked her.

"…" Misao waited for some minutes to get what he meant. She ended up by understanding then answered:

"That's normal…isn't it?…"

"Probably…" Benedictus sighed. "…I never really understood that emotions…human emotions…"

"Hm…" Misao nodded in agreement before chuckling again.

Benedictus stayed silent during some minutes before declaring:

"I've somehow…a confession…"

"Hm?" Misao closed her eyes, listening to him. Benedictus sighed.

"You are the only one to care about me…you know?"

"Probably…" Misao just said.

"…I admit, Misao…you know how to make people falling in love with you…" Benedictus faced her with a little smile. Misao looked at him without understanding.

"…I like you…You know, I think I'd even a crush on you once…while you taught Scholastica origami…"

"…Really? That's funny." Misao just said chuckling again.

"…" Benedictus nodded then came closer to Misao then without any other warning; he kissed her right on her lips. Misao just half-opened her eyes to this, and then kissed him right back. Finally Benedictus enrolled his arms around her waist then both of them began to lie on the sofa, kissing each other without paying attention to everything else.

Suddenly Misao leaped then brutally pushed Benedictus away from her. This latter seemed shocked of this and completely astonished he stared at Misao.

"…Sorry…Sorry that's just…that's not right…"

"…Why?" Benedictus asked her. Misao took her head in her hands. She sadly smiled to him.

"…Benedictus…I like you. I like you very much you know…but…You know why."

"…" Benedictus looked down. He seemed shattered. "…I know."

Misao then came closer to him and wrapped an arm around his waist. "I can't stop loving Georgius…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…"

"…" Benedictus didn't answer anything. He just looked down without facing her look.

"But…you know. I don't want an awkward thing between us…because it isn't right for you neither…"

"…why?"

"…" Misao sighed, tightening him again. "…You are kissing someone who is the last remains of a person who was dear to you…"

"…" Benedictus clenched his teeth, nodding in agreement.

Misao looked away. "You're someone…more someone I should love and protect…I should take care of…someone who would understand me as well."

"…"

"Actually, I was afraid of the fact to face this grief alone…I never lost someone before…now I understood how it feels…"

"…Me neither…"

Misao turned toward Benedictus and realized some tears rolled on his cheek. He tried to dry it but he just couldn't then finally break down in tears. Misao draw him close to her then hugged him tightly.

"…I'm crying…"

"I know." Misao buried her face in his hair.

"…I shouldn't…"

"No matter how hard you try to bury it…No matter why…you are still human, Benedictus."

"…" Benedictus didn't respond anything else but finally he hugged Misao back, crying as he never cried before.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

« … »

Georgius sighed when he knocked once more at Misao's door and that she didn't respond. He came to the conclusion she wasn't at her place. He sighed loudly again. He wanted to talk to her and he didn't know where she was. When he turned back in order to leave, he heard a loud voice next to him. A very familiar voice…

"Are you skipping work in order to visit your girlfriend?"

He turned the head toward the voice's direction. Then he sighed, recognizing Samson's tall shape that stood up next to him.

"Samson…Are you spying me now?" Georgius smirked friendly when he saw Samson heading for him.

Even if Georgius was always busy with his work, he kept touch with Samson who was his best friend and kind of his confidant. Even if seemed strict, the Punishment Squad's leader was very clumsy when it came to love. Samson seemed still more experienced than him and gave sometimes advice to him as he nearly knew everything about his relationship with Misao. Georgius was rather proud for having a friend like Samson but sometimes he wondered why he acted so implicated sometimes in. He never dared to ask it to him and he never wanted. So finally he smiled to Samson.

"I'm too old for it Samson."

"Stop saying that. You aren't a grandfather either." Samson shoved him friendly in return. Then he glanced at the door. "It seems she is not there."

"No." Georgius took a pensive look. Samson, saying this, shoved him again.

"Oh! Georgius! Don't be worried. Are you worrying?"

"…No." Georgius looked away from Samson. This latter shrugged.

"You know. It isn't Misao's nature to cheat on."

Georgius glared at him. "I'm not worrying about it, Samson…" He paused. "She probably went out or she spent the night at Benedictus's place."

"…" Samson sadly nodded. "Scholastica…"

"…" Georgius closed his eyes, pensive. "…Probably."

"So young…Disappearing so young…" Samson calmly sighed, thinking about the way where he learnt the new.

Georgius nodded in agreement. "That's a good thing however…"

"…What?" Samson looked up at him, surprised.

"…At least Benedictus found some comfort somehow in someone. I'm glad Misao has this "motherly" side I like in her personality."

"…That's true." Samson nodded. "Bene can be cold-hearted sometimes, he's still a child."

"…" Georgius sighed. "I regret a bit to not comforting Misao myself more often."

"And you have this role, Georgius-sama." There was kind of reproach in Samson's tone.

"I know. But I can do nothing about it…That's not only because of my position…That's also because of this curse who is eating me inside."

"…"

"Everytime we are together, the subject is always about my curse…I can't bear this look from Misao when it comes to it. …I know that event…distressed her a lot. If I'm there, she would think about this curse again…and that's too much to her. I don't want to cause more pain to her."

"…" Samson just stayed silent on this. Then finally he declared:

"That's very caring but…very selfish as well. I repeated it to you many times: You must…You have to overcome this!"

Georgius just smiled, touched by Samson's care. "Thanks."

Finally he decided to change subject, not wanting to talk about this more.

"By the way, I wanted to see Misao but it involves you as well."

"…What?" Samson raised one eyebrow, surprised.

"Actually, I wanted to reunite all of you this afternoon… That's kind of important…so I wanted to ask you about."

"…What's happening?"

"…" Georgius just sighed as for response, showing he's definitely worried.

"…AWWWWWWww." Benedictus yawned loudly when he awoke this morning. God, he had such of sore head at this moment and his view was vague around him. He didn't really know what happened yesterday and why his eyes hurt him so much, as if he cried. No way could he have cried. Only girls cried. He didn't know where he was either. That's just kind of soft and that wasn't the sofa. He just felt there was something which was wrapped around his waist then sighed.

"What the hell…?"

When his view became a bit more distinct, he discovered with horror where he lied down on…under him, Misao lied down on the sofa and was sleeping again. Then he glanced at the bottles of Sake next to the sofa…Then he screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?"

Misao just growled…Furthermore she apparently decided to use him as teddy bear. Joy. He frowned then pushed her arms away from him then he accidentally fell on the ground. He held his head in his hands. God what have they done? He checked one of Sake bottles…It's empty.

"God…No…Please no." He just muttered, imagining a bit the kind of scenario happened there.

Finally he heard Misao who awoke. She sighed and rubbed her half-sleepy eyes looking around when noticing Benedictus's presence close to her.

"…awwww. What time is it?"

"…Kill me…please." Benedictus just covered his face with his hands.

"…" Misao smiled then glanced at the old clock to the wall…and her eyes gradually goggled when she saw it.

"…What? …It's…so late?"

"…" Benedictus nodded. Misao stood up, thinking how much it must have been such a bad idea to bring some alcohol there. Benedictus also thought it was such a bad idea to bring Misao there. She just glanced at Benedictus with an awkward look toward him.

"…Misao…your kimono…" Benedictus pointed the kimono which had come undone.

"…" Misao stayed stoic but deep down she was very awkward then she turned back to redo it. She sighed, thinking about what Georgius was doing.

She then turned toward him. "…Are you feeling better now?"

"…" Benedictus just gave an inquisitive stare to her.

"…I'm sorry. That was a stupid question."

Of course that was a stupid question. She couldn't imagine everything would be alright after a night with Sake and… No, she couldn't think to it. Benedictus sighed.

"…Why is my head soaring so much?"

"…I'm suppose that's something called a "hangover". It would be temporary."

Benedictus shrugged. "Cool…Now I'm reduced to the same rank as humans…"

Misao smiled sadly. He apparently forgot what's happened yesterday. No matter he tried to fight against it, Misao always viewed him as a human. It was what he was actually, even if he didn't want to admit it.

"…Great idea your Sake…" Benedictus said ironically.

"That's sure…you slept in my arms…" Misao made a little smirk thinking about this again. Benedictus rolled his eyes.

"Great."

"Did you prefer that Elaine comforts you instead of me?" Misao chuckled again.

"…Eeerk. I'm feeling I'm going to vomit…that's not because of Sake."

Misao winked then opened the door to leave then noticed a note stuck on the door. She barely read it then goggled again then left in running away. At the same time, Benedictus noticed his father who entered in the apartment. He stopped when he saw his son's look.

"…is there something wrong?"

"…Are you okay?" His father raised one eyebrow.

"…Nothing." Benedictus looked away then prepared himself to leave too.

The father silently contemplated him. Benedictus glared at him.

"What's wrong?"

"…Who was this woman that I saw earlier?"

"…" Benedictus just shrugged. "Misao, why?"

The father silently nodded. "WHAT IS THIS LOOK?" Benedictus glared at him.

His father just shrugged. "Nothing…That's cool seeing you with a woman for once…"

"…"

"Although she is a bit older for you and…"

"ARE YOU KIDDING? She is old then she is HUMAN! Don't be so twisted!"

"…Sorry that's just…"

"Shut up" Benedictus then also noticed the note stuck on the door. Weird, the note said Georgius reunited him all Punishment Squad members this afternoon. He frowned. Why? He didn't understand. He didn't know there was another mission shortly.

"…Daddy?" He turned toward his father. "...Was there another mission shortly?"

"…" His father didn't answer to him. It seemed he didn't hear him or his mind was focused on something. Benedictus just asked once more:

"…Daddy? I asked you something…"

"…Nursia."

Benedictus raised one eyebrow. His father turned back toward him with a kind of threatening glare toward him. Benedictus didn't know what he did but when he noticed the Sake bottle in his father's hand, he understood.

"…What's the meaning of THIS?"

Benedictus completely forgot this. And only God knew his father was strict over alcohol. He glanced at the opened door right before him then finally he just smiled to his father who headed for him:

"…See you later. I've some work."

Usually he would have faced it…everything but his father. So before his father could say something he left then ran away as fast as he could.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Surprisingly, although Georgius told the others members to reunite in the yard of Index, for some reason or another, the Punishment Squad all regrouped in the "isolated" part of the yard, right behind Index's Headquarter building where nearly nobody could see them. The others members except Georgius didn't know why and waited Georgius for some explanation.

"…Is there something wrong?" Elaine asked to her leader with a scathing tone.

"…" Georgius didn't answer. He still looked around, as if he looked for someone. Elaine just crossed her arms a bit bored. Sebastianus who was next to her glanced at Benedictus from the corner of the eye that wasn't hidden by his brown fringe.

"…Are you okay?" He asked to him with a calm voice.

"…Probably." Benedictus just shrugged without looking up at him.

"That's good…that you came back." Sebastianus just said cautiously.

Benedictus didn't know if Sebastianus was honest or not as it was really difficult to perceive emotions he didn't show. So Benedictus just shrugged once more then held his head in his hands.

"I have a terrible headache…" He sighed, thinking about the hangover he had. Thanks Misao's Sake which revolved every problems. However Elaine rolled her eyes.

"Poor baby…"

"Shut up!" Benedictus glared up at her. "That's probably because of your head-butt that I've got a headache!"

"…" Elaine just gave him a contemptuous look. Sebastianus turned back toward her.

"Why did you give him a head-butt?"

"…He turned mad so…I calmed him down." Elaine just answered.

"She downright knocked me out! I'm feeling sorry for your poor baby…It will be tyrannized until his 18 years by a mother who would give him head-butt when he would raise its voice…"

"…" Elaine was about to head for him but Samson held her by her arm to stop. She just glared fiercely to Benedictus who smirked spitefully to her then yelled at Georgius:

"What are we waiting for?"

"…Misao." Georgius sighed.

Elaine rolled her eyes. "I thought the Punishment Squad was completed."

"Elaine…stop." Samson glared at her as warning. Benedictus didn't show it but he could admit it bothered him. He didn't know what Misao was doing as he watched her leaving from his house. However, before Georgius could say anything else, Misao appeared before them with a confused look.

"My apologies... I'm late." Misao smiled to Georgius with a sorry look. He smiled back to her apparently relieved to see her but finally his smile turned into a frown.

"So…Now everyone is there, I wanted to talk about something with you."

Benedictus observed Misao. She seemed pale and held her head as well. He smirked. It seemed she had a hangover too, while she was supposed to be accustomed to alcohol. Nevertheless she avoided his look then focused on Georgius.

"What's happening? And why are we reunited there?"

Georgius sighed.

"I preferred us to not being seen by Johanna."

"…" Everyone glanced at each other's, without understanding.

"What do you mean, Georgius-sama?"

That wasn't in Georgius's nature to be secretive so Misao stared at him with a concerned face then put her hand on his.

"…Is it a mission or something?" Elaine asked him.

"…Not exactly."

Misao wouldn't have thought about a mission. After all, they didn't reunite like that when it came to a mission. Furthermore because of Georgius's state…it seemed he wasn't able to go on mission anymore…

Everyone had this feeling…it seemed Georgius would leave soon…sooner than they could think about.

So they didn't say anything anymore.

"…I'd a meet with Johanna earlier…"

"…What happened?" Samson asked him.

"…Nothing particular. However she seemed strange."

"…" Elaine tried to calm the atmosphere. "Johanna is always strange. That's not a new thing."

"Probably…" Georgius nodded in agreement. "But this time, I felt there was something of different…"

"…Different?" Sebastianus asked, frowning. "What do you mean?"

Georgiu sighed. "Before leaving, Johanna asked me something…which was rather strange."

"…" Everyone stayed silent, waiting for Georgius who paused again, as if his thoughts invading his mind prevented him to speak.

"…She asked me if I believed in God's existence."

Everyone stayed stunned by this declaration, as if they didn't know how to react. Finally, Benedictus broke the silence:

"…That's all? That's everything she asked?"

"Don't you find it suspect?" Samson turned toward him.

"That's absolutely ridiculous. Everyone in Index…" Elaine began but when she met Misao's eyes, she added: "Everyone but one in Index believes in God's existence."

"Johanna would be the first to claim His existence." Sebastianus added.

"Sure…And when I asked her why she asked that, she just told that was just a question. And when I answered I believed in, she said she was happy to hear it as it was the good answer…" Georgius paused again, mysterious.

"…I didn't know she distrusted you as much." Elaine sighed. Misao gave a cold glare to her.

"Johanna is a strange person. Nobody can help it." Benedictus just answered, closing his eyes.

"What's the meaning of this? That's a bit out of her character doing this." Samson added, a bit clumsy. "Even if I never met her in person, I know she would be the first to burn people who would have a different belief from her faith."

"…Maybe she will organize an Inquisition, as she did the last time?" Elaine shivered when she thought about it again. Georgius shook his head.

"I don't think so. However, I preferred to warn you. That's a bit weird to do it…" Georgius paused. "But as I know Johanna…she would probably plan something."

"…What do you mean, Georgius-sama?" Misao turned her head toward him, worried.

"Do you mean…you want us to spy on her or something?" Benedictus asked him as well.

As Georgius didn't answer, Sebastianus intervened as well.

"…Georgius-Sama!"

"…I never told you to spy on her." Georgius just answered. "…I just want you to observe…If there was something which could be related to Johanna or something rather suspicious."

"…" Everyone stayed silent to his demand. Misao just glanced at Georgius, with a rather scared look on her face. Georgius nodded, seeing her look toward him.

"I know what you are thinking. That's involving you as well."

"…Alright." Misao said it, rather unwillingly.

Samson also stared at his friend. He didn't know why but he felt something was definitely wrong. Not because of Johanna but because of Georgius himself. Even if he was his leader, Samson thought he shouldn't ask his comrades to spy on…the own Pope herself, Johanna. Even if he never really saw her…he knew she wasn't human. Or a magus.

Johanna was a lot more than this.

"And that's why you reunited us there?" Elaine asked it to Georgius. Like Samson, she was obviously against it. She then glanced at her belly which she touched to, as for comfort.

"…I thought."

However, Georgius deep down knew Johanna was already aware of things he asked to his comrades. And if she wanted, she could accuse him as well as his others members of treason then maybe sentenced them…The Council after all…when it came to a trial, was as dangerous and frightening as Johanna herself…However he said nothing else.

"…" Misao shivered. Samson put a hand to her shoulder then reassured her.

"It would be okay…Misao."

Georgius nodded. "So…just being unassuming would be right."

"Understood." Sebastianus nodded, even if he didn't get why they were obligated to do this.

When they separated, before Benedictus left, Georgius told him to stay here for a while. Misao, seeing this stopped then looked them from far.

"What?"

"You aren't forced to do this mission if you don't want."

"…" Benedictus supposed to know what he meant but finally just took his arrogant look then glared at him: "I can do this…after all…What would you guys do without me?"

"…" Georgius nodded as agreement. "You're right."

"…That's everything you wanted to talk about with me?"

"…There is another thing."

Benedictus just looked deeply in Georgius's eyes. That was strange. It seemed he had the same look as the time where Georgius said he would bring him to Index, when he was little.

"…" Georgius finally said. "…Was Misao with you yesterday?"

"…Yes." Benedictus raised one eyebrow. He didn't know what he meant but he felt Georgius was definitely worried about that…What did he imagine?

"…" Ah yes…now he recalled what happened…He looked away from Georgius thinking about this...confession he made drunken…Oh God, he hoped that was just a dream…

"…Was everything alright?"

"…yes…Why?" Benedictus turned toward Georgius again. Georgius closed his eyes. He didn't know if he should say it or not…so finally he just nodded.

"That's good. That's everything I wanted to know…"

Then Georgius ended up by turning back, about to leave. Benedictus just shrugged, guessing that was over now. However when he prepared to leave as well, Georgius said to him:

"…You're very important to her."

"…" Benedictus didn't react to this. He just moved away without looking toward Georgius.

Georgius just said it to make him better. Deep down he thought it was false.

After all, what did it matter to her?

Benedictus noticed Misao who watched them from far. Without coming toward her, he just passed, giving just a look to her who probably meant: "That's okay."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

« …Take your medicine. »

« …No. »

Misao rolled her eyes for the last time. She absolutely loved Georgius's presence, but everytime they were alone together, Misao was confronted to a real problem. Georgius's curse. She looked around her. Even if they were sat on some stabs in the yard and enjoyed the rather nice weather, Misao was always forced to make him take his medicine. She thought it would make him better but he always stubbornly refused to take it. As for her Kusakabe blood…he refused to take it no matter what. That was supposed to at least easy his curse but he thought it was useless. Misao sighed.

"Georgius-sama…How many times must I tell it to you? Stop playing the child."

Georgius weakly smiled to her. "Thanks for your care, Misao."

"Don't thank me." Misao stretched the arm holding the medicine in her hand toward him. "Why do you always refuse to take it?"

"…That's useless…It doesn't make anything to me. You know it very well, Misao."

"…Maybe you should go to see Sophia and…" Misao tried to say but Georgius cut her off by putting his hand on her hand.

"That's okay…Misao. You know I'm prepared to it."

Misao took a grave look, already knowing what he meant by "prepared to it"…She just shivered then yelled at him.

"I forbid you to say this."

Georgius smiled then held her hand tighter, apparently thankful for what she did to him.

"…Misao…I thought earlier…"

"…What?"

Misao took a suspicious look. He cleared his throat.

"You said you want to trip?"

"…No." Misao didn't let him finish his sentence. She stood up in front of him. "Don't tell it."

"…I think I must apologize to you…For not having let you freed as you wanted…"

"I said "don't tell it"!" Misao yelled at him, clenching her fists. She let the medicine drop on the ground. "If I must trip…I would do it with you."

"You're so naïve…You shouldn't…" Georgius shrugged, sadly smiling. "I'm so sorry…I prevented you to live your own life when you met me…"

Misao shook her head. That was such a pain to hear this thing like that. She frowned, definitely upset.

"You didn't take me…I'm the one who followed you."

"Maybe…" Georgius shivered, trying to ignore his pain inside his heart. "…Maybe we should never have…met each other…"

"…" Misao came closer to him then caught his arm. "…Don't say…things like that." Her voice became to crack up while she gripped his arm and held it tighter.

"But…"

"I would have preferred to die…instead of never having the chance to meet you. I chose this life and I take it. So…" Misao then woke up. She picked up the medicine which was on the ground then turned toward him, with a slight smile on her face.

"…I love you, Georgius. You know it. You're very important to me…as well as others. I don't have any regret."

"…Surely." Georgius just said, nodding. Misao didn't express it but she would have liked him to answer to her back. He never said once "I love you" openly since the time where they met in London. She thought it would come with time…But it didn't come. Misao then sighed.

"I will see Sophia and I'm going to tell to her if she couldn't give you another thing to help you…"

"…Misao…" Georgius called her before she left. Misao turned back.

"…Yes?"

"…I wouldn't resent you if you left."

"…I'm going to see Sophia." Misao just answered before leaving. Georgius just watched leaving with a light smile on his face. He then sighed, talking to himself with his thoughts.

"…I would like to be as stronger as you are…Misao."

When Misao headed for the laboratory, she was surprised to see Benedictus before the door of the laboratory which was closed. He crossed his arms, and Misao guessed he waited for a long time. She hesitated, a bit afraid of his reaction, but finally she awkwardly smiled to him:

"…What are you doing here?"

Benedictus glanced at her half-heartedly. Then finally he let his arms fall down.

"Even there, you are following me? Why don't you leave me alone?"

"…I just wanted to see Sophia for…" She paused, hesitating. "…Georgius-sama's medicine."

Benedictus stayed silent to this but finally closed his eyes, pensive. "…I see."

"And what about you…?" She asked. As Benedictus just shrugged as for response, she tried to joke. "…Will you destroy her laboratory again?"

"…" Benedictus didn't smile and didn't react when Misao leaned against the wall, next to him. "...what is Sophia doing?"

However as long as she said this sentence, both she and Benedictus heard some steps coming from the corridor and turned toward the direction of these sounds. Benedictus recognized Sophia's steps with her spikes and moved forward to see finally the mad scientist's shape "That's time…"

However, Sophia unexpectedly didn't head for them, where her laboratory was. Instead, she turned the corner of the corridor to head for an unknown way. Benedictus was about to chase after her but Misao held his hand.

"What are you doing?"

"Guess…I thought Georgius-sama asked us to observe…"

"…Do you want to spy on Sophia?" Misao glared at him, not thrilled with that idea. She frowned.

"That's why you came there?"

"If you don't want to follow me…I don't mind. I will be even better." Benedictus moved away a bit to make Misao release his arm. Then he headed quickly for the direction that Sophia took earlier, with a quiet step as he was accustomed to do. Seeing him to do, Misao raised one eyebrow, wondering if he already did something like it before. However she didn't care then after a while, she ended up by following him a bit unwillingly.

However, more they moved forward, more they found Sophia strange. She actually headed for a door which leaded to a long corridor, which directly leaded to…the Underground Library of Index, where Hieronymus of the Holy Pen stayed hidden from everyone. Benedictus wondered why a kind of witch like Sophia would come to visit someone like him. As Misao made some noise behind him, he stopped her with his arm.

"…What's happening…?"

"Sssh." Benedictus glared at her. He then opened a little the door of the library. From where he was he could see two shapes. He could recognize barely Sophia but didn't perceive the other very well. That's surely because Hieronymus had the rules to not showing his face. But it didn't bother Benedictus who focused his look on Sophia and could barely hear Sophia.

"…That's…"

Misao began to think that was ridiculous and frowned, wondering why she was there. She knew that was because of the Georgius's mission but…Benedictus just avoided her then listened to Sophia very attentively.

"…Another?"

Sophia crossed her eyes. She didn't seem very happy. Then she raised her voice:

"…Another, you said?..."

Benedictus frowned then quietly came closer to the door. Even if he knew that was rather risked, he just dared to venture a glance just to see Sophia moving away and coming back to face Hieronymus.

"…Sheesh that Johanna…so annoying…"

Another voice began to speak. That's a loud and grave voice, which shivered both Benedictus and Misao. These two stayed unmoving but kept listening.

"What did you expect of her? You forgot sometimes Johanna is rather…unique…in many ways."

Sophia rolled her eyes then moved her spikes toward the door. Benedictus seeing that moved back then put a hand in front of Misao to imitate him. However Sophia didn't care then frowned.

"Maybe…but even monsters can have some break sometimes…I'm myself a monster, I know it very well."

"…" Hieronymus seemed to pause. Then he spoke again.

"I don't even know myself what is Johanna. We would never know if she's a human or a monster like you are, Sophia Measley."

"…" Sophia began to chuckle with her creepy laugh, as if she mocked him. Misao and Benedictus glanced at each other without understanding.

"I'm not a simple monster…I'm a mad scientist before everything."

Hieronymus sighed. Then he asked her:

"Probably…By the way, I didn't still understand why you came here to see me. Why did you want to talk to me?"

Sophia just shrugged a bit bored.

"That's something which really bother me to come there…In that dark place, enclosed by all these books of magic spell. That's how someone could live there without ever going out." She then added:

"Anyone would become mad…except you, Hieronymus."

"You should think carefully before confronting me, Sophia. I'm not as inoffensive as you think."

Hieronymus took a rather threatening yet cold tone toward Sophia. Benedictus moved away again, really began to freak out by that tone.

"That's true, Hieronymus." Sophia smirked again. "That's why you are probably as closer as Johanna."

A silence passed. Hieronymus then spoke again:

"…That's why you came here? In order to talk about my relationship I've got with her? Or do you plan something?"

Sophia sighed.

"What such distrust! I would never think about it. That's still good to learn about each other, Hieronymus as you don't show your own face to me. By the way, do you know the last thing about Johanna?"

"…As long as I'm working under Johanna, I'm not ready to side with a witch, Sophia." He paused. "However, I would like to know."

"…Tehhe." Sophia just laughed again. She seemed very insane there, from Benedictus's eyes. However she responded:

"…A certain theory she has."

"That's not the first time you know." Hieronymus seemed to sigh. However Sophia came closer to him.

"Except that theory now involves others people, not just Johanna alone. Before this, she never involved anybody with…her mysteries." She sighed, a bit upset.

"What do you mean?" Hieronymus asked her.

Sophia crossed her arms. Benedictus smirked. He was once more right about it. They had something.

"…Now people who died for any reason or other would serve to her theory…That's the way she thinks."

"…Is that so? Or are you tell me some lies?"

Hieronymus seemed suspicious about Sophia but it didn't bother her then went on.

"I said the truth, Hieronymus. Furthermore, we didn't only use human people who died in mission or something else…"

"…what?" Hieronymus repeated. Sophia took a mysterious look.

"…She also used nohumans as well…"

That sentence made Benedictus stop. He just stared at them, not believing in they said. Sophia sighed.

"She made an experience with a nonhuman… Or rather a puppet from Index." Sophia revealed, half-hearted.

Benedictus opened his mouth, completely astonished. He didn't why but…he had a bad feeling about it…Misao frowned too, wondering what she talked about. Sophia sighed.

"Everyone is more or less a puppet to Johanna. But that was a puppet in every sense. That experience leaded a little doll to death…"

"A doll?"

Benedictus goggled, his front covered by sweat. He clenched his fists, trying to calm him down.

"…I understand now. You used these kinds of weapons of Index, which finally became your guinea pigs?"

Misao goggled now herself. When she saw Benedictus's look, she finally got what they meant. She just stayed unmoving, stunned.

"…What does it matter after all? They aren't even human and they are just prototypes to the ultimate weapon of Index. I just feel sorry for this little girl…She didn't deserve it after all."

"…I guess that's out of your character to feel compassion for others, Sophia?" Hieronymus said calmly. Sophia shrugged.

"Probably…but after all, I don't care of it. I would have more fun if they had been human…"

"…" Hieronymus paused before unexpectedly saying.

"…You shouldn't talk about this…in presence of others, Sophia."

Sophia just gave a inquisitive look without understanding that old man.

"What?"

"…!"

Misao to this sentence unexpectedly ended up by going out then entering in the library, much to Benedictus and Sophia's surprise. She seemed very angry and upset according to her face.

She faced Sophia, glaring at her with a very fierce look. Benedictus seeing it ended up by going out as well and penetrated in the library. Sophia was a bit surprised but stayed impassive however.

"…You two…"

She glanced behind her. Hieronymus once again disappeared from there. That was always the same thing with that boring old man. She rolled her eyes then glared at Misao.

"…What? Don't you know how talking?" Sophia said with a despising look on her face. Misao growled.

"…What did you say earlier?"

"…I've nothing to tell to you." Sophia was about to head for door but Misao stood in her way. Sophia took an angry look on her face.

"Get out of my way!"

"No!" Misao came closer to her, with a real threatening look. A look which would terrify everyone…even Benedictus seemed a bit scared by it. Sophia smirked cruelly.

"I suggest you to not confronting me."

"Just answer to my question. What did you talked earlier about?" Her hand swayed on her weapon. Sophia crossed her arms.

"What about?"

"You said Johanna used people for her own theory!" Misao yelled at her. She stepped toward her. "What did you mean? Did you say you killed people?"

"…That's Georgius who asked you to spy on me?" Sophia glanced at Benedictus who stayed aside. He didn't react but just observed the scene. For Sophia…he seemed really broken for a nonhuman.

"It doesn't involve Georgius." Misao glared at her again. "ANSWER TO ME!"

"Shut up, old woman." Sophia sighed, bored.

"…Did you mean…" Misao paused, taking some breath again. "…Did you mean you killed Scholastica…the nonhuman you talked earlier about?"

Benedictus became pale to this. He just watched Sophia's reaction. Then she understood and made a crooked smile.

"I see…That's because of it." Sophia chuckled. She stayed silent during some moments before happily cracking up laughing. Misao put an arm before Benedictus to make him move back.

When she finished, she just glanced at them with a slight yet sarcastic look.

"…Yes. Somehow or other I killed her…"

"…" Benedictus opened his mouth in order to say anything but…no sound came out from his mouth. He seemed shivering, under emotion.

"YOU BITCH!" Misao moved forward her then grappled her fiercely. Sophia looked into her eyes. They burnt with anger. A sensation she really liked…and was delighted with.

"That feels so good…all this hatred and anger…"

"…You are a monster…"

Sophia just shrugged, avoiding her grip.

"Johanna wanted to try the theory about entering in contact with her master, God… Her only love. How sad…So she began to think about sending some souls from earth to him in order to check this theory and seeing if he could respond to her…by any way or other."

"…" Misao opened her mouth…Sophia shrugged again.

"The fate wanted Scholastica to be part of it…Nothing can be helped about it…"

Benedictus shivered again…He knew it. He expected it when she talked about "nonhuman". Then he moved back then fell to his kneels…Misao glanced at him. He looked down but his face was hidden by his hair. Misao then released Sophia in order to go to check him.

"Benedictus…are you okay?"

"…" He didn't answer…He just shivered under Misao's contact. Sophia heartlessly watched them.

"Poor things…"

"SHUT UP!" Misao yelled at her with all the hatred she had for this woman. She stood up. "WHY DID YOU DO THIS?"

"…For researches." Sophia just answered.

"DID YOU DO THIS WITHOUT THINKING ABOUT IT? YOU DIDN'T THINK IF THAT WAS WRONG OR RIGHT? YOU JUST DID IT!" Misao came closer to face her. "YOU KILLED A GIRL WHO DID NOTHING WRONG! YOU BITCH! YOU MONSTER! JUST DIE!"

"…" Sophia became now downright angered by Misao's words then without any others thoughts, spat on.

"Who do you think you are?" She glanced at Benedictus who stayed on the ground. "You two are as guilty as I am! I find you rather impertinent to tell me I'm the monster while you are the two ones who convinced her to take that body." She growled, staring at Benedictus again. "You're right to be like that, at kneels and ashamed. You sent your own sister to death after all."

"…" Misao glanced at Benedictus and could see a tear falling on the floor. He ended up by saying, with a cracked voice:

"…You're…wrong…I never wanted that…"

"Poor thing…" Sophia looked down on him. However before she could say anything else, Misao punched her right in the face, making the scientist fall on the ground under the shock. Misao faced her.

"…You should go to hell." Misao just said with a cold tone. Sophia smirked again, avoiding the slight pain on her lips.

"How cute…"

She then stood up and without any others word…she punched Misao back on the face. Misao didn't expect this at all then fell on the ground and Sophia didn't leave her the time to stand up again and gripped her by her arms fiercely. She yelled at her.

"WHO ALLOWED YOU TO PUNCH ME? YOU OLD WHORE!"

"…" Misao tried to take her sword out but Sophia didn't leave the time neither and pushed in her arms with some dark and black scratches, making Misao scream in pain. Then Sophia spat her.

"YOU ARE SO PATHETIC! JUST LOOK AT YOURSELF! YOU'RE DISGUSTING! YOU CAN'T EVEN FACE ME! JUST PITIFUL!"

"…" Misao screamed in pain again and this time, Benedictus stood up then headed quickly for them, before pushing forcibly Sophia away from Misao without any resistance. Sophia moved back then glared at him.

"YOU WANT TO JOIN HER?"

"…That's useless. Just…useless…" Benedictus just said before turning back then leaving the library without any other word. Misao stood up.

"Benedictus!" Misao called him behind but he didn't react and disappeared. Misao called him again and glared at Sophia again. She then began to head for the door to chase after him but Sophia called her before she left:

"He…Misao."

"…" Misao turned back toward her, silently.

"I'm maybe a monster but at least, I recognize it. What did you expect of?"

"…" Misao didn't answer then chased after Benedictus, calling out his name again.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

« Come back ! »

Benedictus just ignored Misao who still chased after him, screaming his name and begging him to come back. When they were going out, Benedictus slammed the door right on her face, showing he definitely didn't want to have business with her. His thoughts…were too much to him in his mind. He even didn't know how to think or anything else…he just walked in an unknown direction, avoiding everything around him.

However, it didn't stop Misao who managed to catch him up then took his arm to stop him.

"Let me go."

Benedictus just said it without looking at her. Misao could see how his look was empty…and emotionless. She just called him with a softer voice.

"…Benedictus…"

"…I said: let me go, Misao."

He tried to move but Misao held him tighter. She came closer to him.

"…I know what you're thinking about…"

"Let GO of me…" Benedictus just replied, looking down and hid his face in the process. But Misao already knew he was crying.

"…I don't want you to think it…You are for nothing in what happened…"

"…" Benedictus stayed silent. He didn't seem believing in these words. Misao came closer to him again and finally wrapped her arm around him.

"…I'm sincere…"

"I could just die…"

Misao stared at him with a surprised look. Benedictus went on, tears rolling on his cheek.

"I could just…do as she did and taking a body to me…I would have felt less guiltiness than now…I wouldn't have had any regret…"

"Don't say that."

"…" Benedictus just sniffed, before rubbing his face which was now completely covered by tears…Misao tried once more to give him a friendly hug but he rejected her, not wanting look at her.

"…It would have just made things worst…Benedictus…I would have been a lot sadder…you know." Misao tried to say. This sentence made Benedictus shiver a bit but finally, he just pushed her back, making her release her grip.

"…Benedictus?"

"…If you care for me so much…" Benedictus began. "…Why won't you go and kill her?"

"…" Misao took a shocked look at this sentence. "…What do you mean?"

Benedictus just faced Misao and glared at her with his eyes full of tears in. However Misao could perceive a slight hint of worry and sadness behind these tears.

"…You are strong, aren't you? …If that wasn't the case…why would Georgius take you in our team? So…if you're stronger than I am…Why don't you go to kill that monster?"

"…Johanna?" Misao tried to ask him a bit unsure of what to do right now.

"…OF COURSE! I just want that damn monster died now! Not only her…Sophia as well! And everyone who was put in that…" He spat on. "…theory. She…They…I…"

"…" Misao tried to put her arm around his shoulder but he violently rejected her.

"…What are you waiting for?" He yelled at her, his tears rolling again without noticing them. "…They killed Scholastica! They killed one of your friends!"

"…I understand you…Benedictus." Misao just answered. She looked down and finally released her arm.

"…I can't."

"WHY?" Benedictus clenched his fists. "…WHY YOU SAID YOU CAN'T?"

"…I can't, Benedictus. I'm sorry. That's impossible…"

"YET YOU REVIVED GEORGIUS WHEN YOU MET HIM IN LONDON, DIDN'T YOU? So…WHY CAN'T YOU KILL A DAMN MONSTER WHO KILLED YOUR FRIEND?"

"…" Misao glanced away, trying to avoid Benedictus's yell toward her. "…Even if I want it…I couldn't. There is a great gap between I and Johanna as well…I can't."

"…" Benedictus wanted to slap her so much but he thought better of it then answered. "I thought you would be stronger than that… You're a Kusakabe, aren't you? You were even the strongest warrior of your clan according to everyone… That's why I asked it to you…"

"…Kusakabe don't have all powers…Benedictus. I'm sorry…" Misao closed her eyes, taking a pensive look about it.

"..."

Benedictus stayed quiet during some moments. Misao waited for his reaction but it didn't come. So finally she added:

"…And I must take care of Georgius…"

"…" This sentence made Benedictus look up at her again then his sad look turned into a angry one. And finally he yelled at her, but that time, that was directly pointed toward Misao.

"…Actually…when it doesn't come to Georgius…you don't care about anyone?"

"…Benedictus…" Misao tried to calm him down but Benedictus kept yelling.

"…Georgius "introduced" in our team because you had a lot of power which could contribute to our mission but…you just do it when Georgius orders you?"

"…You're wrong…"

"NO! I'm not wrong! I never wrong!" Benedictus rejected her hand violently. "I thought you were stronger…If you were so stronger…you could at least kill the person who killed a person you cared about…"

"…" Misao stayed silent as Benedictus didn't let her speak. He growled again, tears falling on the ground one after other.

"...Actually…you don't have any power…you never cared about Scholastica…"

"…You're…"

"YOU WERE LIKE HER MOTHER TO HER!"

"…I share the same feeling…" Misao answered calmly but without any success.

"SO WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WHY…WHY DON'T YOU HELP ME?"

"…I help you as much as I can, Benedictus." Misao took a sincere look but it didn't convince him.

"Ow…With what…with some Sake and awkward situation? You call it some "help"? The only thing which could help me is killing the responsible of everything and ending my pain!"

"…" Misao just watched him without any response.

"No…" Benedictus took another look that Misao knew very well. The one which meant someone was wrong. That's a very rare look to him.

"No. Actually…everything is worst."

"What do you mean?"

"…Actually…everything went worst…I thought I could handle it by myself…I really thought I could…But you came here. And you messed up everything." Benedictus took a rather calm tone yet extremely unpleasant to Misao.

"…What?"

"You messed up everything with me. You were forced to play overprotective friend and you thought help me but…you just made things worst. Whenever I see you…Everything bad…come back to me. I just wanted to be alone…everything would have been better."

"…" Misao just gave him a sad stare to him, as if his words hurt her. However Benedictus didn't stop.

"…Actually you didn't just mess up with me…You messed up with Scholastica as well! If you didn't meet her and didn't teach these kinds of paper things…everything would have been better…"

"Benedictus…" Misao tried to stop him without any success.

"…Just stay away from me… Even if I thought at least "once" I could trust you…I was wrong. I was wrong for everything. You brought so much pain to me…"

"…"

"That's the truth…Actually, I always thought everything was so better the time where you weren't there…where Georgius didn't introduce you…I was…Our team was better before you come!"

"…Benedictus…stop." Misao frowned, giving him a warning look.

He just shrugged as for response. "Even if Elaine is such a rude and hot-tempered…I must admit she wasn't wrong when she said you could be dangerous to anybody with your dark power…Your "dark witch" role…No, everyone would have been a lot better without you."

"…Benedictus, stop."

"I…Everyone would have been better without you! Even your Georgius-sama you love!" Benedictus raised his voice then glared at her.

"Stop!"

"And I'm not the only one to think about it! I'm even sure your Georgius-sama doesn't share your feeling! I'm sure you're such a bother to him but he's such a coward to tell it to you!"

"…" Misao clenched her fists from the beginning but hearing…that sentence…She just could anything but headed for him and brutally slapped him across his face.

"…" Benedictus rubbed his cheek. Misao glared at him fiercely, more than earlier. Then, without any other word she turned back in order to leave. However, Benedictus called her out:

"YOU SEE MISAO?"

"…" She didn't answer then left silently, ignoring Benedictus's call with tears which now rolled on her cheek now. She just dried them then headed for her own home.

Benedictus just stayed alone, watching Misao leave. He was actually divided. On one hand, he wanted to catch her up and apologizing to her for everything he said…but on the other hand, he just thought everything he said was right. And he didn't want to apologize for that…even if deep down…really deep down…he felt a hint of happiness when Misao was there to comfort him…

He never had friend to comfort him until now…

"…Stupid." He just said before heading for his own apartment. While he was walking, he could see snow nearly disappeared around him. Even if the weather was nicer it was still cold.

However, when he came back to his home, he saw something he didn't expect to see. Next to the door, some baggage were placed in a corner. He frowned then headed for the lounge, where he unexpectedly found his father sitting down on the sofa. He jumped a bit when he noticed his presence but slightly smiled to him.

"…You came back…very early."

He probably had forgotten the incident with Sake earlier…but it didn't reassure Benedictus. He faced him.

"…Why there is…some baggage?"

"…I just…Benedictus, sit down."

"…" Benedictus obeyed and stared at him attentively.

His father stayed silent, although he still had this smile on his face. A true…sad smile he sometimes had.

"…Are you leaving?"

"…Yes, Benedictus." His father nodded.

"I thought there wasn't any meeting or mission at this time…" Benedictus asked him, a bit suspicious. However, his father didn't react to this. He just came closer to his son then wrapped his waist with his arms.

"…Daddy…?"

"…I'm leaving…but that's not for that…That's…a different thing actually."

"…What do you…mean?" Benedictus gave an inquisitive look to him. His father just watched him with care and sadness, an expression which was unknown to his son until today.

"…Benedictus…I did…everything I could…to be honest."

"…" Benedictus just stared him without understanding…His father held him tighter then put his head on his son's shoulder.

"To be honest…I can't bear it anymore…I can't bear to see you like that…It hurts me so much…"

"Daddy…"

"I know." His father smiled again. "…But…I can't bear…seeing you suffering with such helpless…"

"…"

"…I did everything I could…" His father repeated again. "…You must believe in me…Benedictus."

Benedictus just avoided his look. He just asked with a calm tone:

"…Will you leave, Daddy?"

"…Yes, I think." His father said. However he didn't want to let go of his son and held him the tightest he could. He waited for his reaction but it didn't come. Benedictus stayed emotionless as he always was. His father sighed but just said two words…Two words which he had in mind for a long time.

"…I'm sorry."

"…If you want…just leave." Benedictus just answered with a cold yet nonchalant tone as it didn't matter to him. His father nodded then was about to stand up. However, before he did, he caught his son and hugged him very tightly, a hug that Benedictus didn't give back but just buried his face into his shoulder. The only thing he could do.

"…I'm sorry…Nursia."

Then his father stood up before taking his baggage. Benedictus just watched him to do silently. When his father opened the door and was about to leave, he turned back toward his son then gave him a sentence Benedictus never heard from him before.

"…I'm sorry…For having been such a bad father…and never been there for you."

"…"

Benedictus goggled, stunned. He didn't believe it…His father said he was the one who was a bad father?

While Benedictus was always the bad son...Always.

Benedictus just nodded for response then let his father closing the door, the last thing he would see from him.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

When Misao woke up this morning, the first thing she saw was the grey and sad sky through the window. She noticed it was raining outside, which showed snow completely disappeared from Vatican and wouldn't come back anymore until the next year. Her red eyes hurt a bit and she rubbed them. She recalled she had cried yesterday and had sobbed until she slept. She sighed then headed for her door in order to go outside. She looked around her. Georgius wasn't there again. He probably worked again and Misao began to wonder if he didn't do it on purpose, and if he didn't want to avoid her because of…Misao shook her head. Benedictus's words still invaded her head, and even if he just did that in order to hurt her deeply…it worked. When she felt some tears covering her eyes again, she clenched teeth then just left her home.

She sighed, walking in the yard without any purpose or destination. She looked around: the yard was really ugly. Before, she thought it was nice but…not anymore.

She then just sat down on a slab. Her mind was now away. That's precisely there where she had met Scholastica the first time. This latter had seen her making some origami alone then had hidden behind a wall in order to admire her. However, Misao had found her then they had begun to talk with each other, Scholastica had found any interest in the origami Misao just had made and had asked her to teach her. Misao sighed out of nostalgic, thinking about this day again. Even if she had never known until today, Misao had found a friend…Her first and only friend.

Now, Misao felt lonely. She felt extremely lonely without having at least one presence to her side. She then summed up, thinking about Georgius. She had hoped him to be at least there with her, for this day. Just for this day but…nothing can be helped.

Suddenly she heard a step coming from far. She looked up then saw from far Sebastianus and Elaine, hand in hand walking together, apparently taking a break. Misao had heard before they were attributed to a new mission by Georgius but she didn't know the goal precisely. Misao saw Sebastianus noticed her and had turned the head toward her direction. Realizing that, Misao gave him a little wave. Sebastianus was about to respond to her by the same way, but Elaine had noticed it then caught his arm against her in order to make him move. She gave just a glare to Misao who sighed. She didn't want to lose any more time with her. Elaine was definitely annoying and that was useless to try having any relationship with her. They were too different after all…

"…Misao-dono…"

Misao turned her head, toward the only one person who called her like that. Samson stood up in front of her, smiling with his kind and warm smile he always had.

"…Samson-sama. Good day."

"What are you doing alone?" Samson took his polite and friendly tone he always had with her. Misao closed her eyes, caressing the stony slab where she was sat.

"…You aren't forced to take his respectful tone, Samson. You can just behave like if you talked with Georgius."

"…Tehehe." Samson just chuckled. "That's a bit awkward. I talk like that with every girls I meet…Elaine is the only exception."

Misao smirked. He wasn't wrong…on the other hand, who will be so respectful toward a person like Elaine? Between these two, that was more a father/daughter's relationship they had…in a bad way…Misao just shrugged.

"Yes but…we could be closer after all…we're friends…At least, I think we are."

_Everyone would have been a lot better without you_

She frowned when she thought of these words…She just stared at Samson's reaction, now unsure of herself…

Maybe was it…true after all?

Maybe…was she really a nuisance for him…and for everyone else?

However, when Samson noticed this look, he leaped then came closer to her with a rather concerned look. He then put his hand on her shoulder.

"…Of course we are, Misao-dono…! Sorry…I didn't mean to…"

Misao smiled slightly, touched by his care.

"Thanks…Samson. As you know…" Misao looked down, a bit awkward by what she is about to say.

"…You are like my big brother. So…you're the only person who I can talk with…about my deep trouble."

"…" Samson didn't react to this sentence, but just smiled kindly to her. Misao glanced away, a sad look on her face.

"I'm serious. From all the team…you're the only one who I can talk freely with. I don't feel any embarrassment when it comes to you…"

"…Misao-dono…What's wrong?"

Samson's smiled erased from his face. He seemed now serious and concerned. Misao looked down, standing up from the slab where she was.

"…I realized…I wondered…if I was some trouble for all the team."

"What do you mean?" Samson raised one eyebrow, taking his arm off her shoulder.

"…I know…I'm not a part of the team after all. I'm not really a member…" Misao frowned, clenching her fists. "…I wonder. Maybe the team would have been better…without me."

A silence passed between them. Samson stayed pensive and didn't answer to her directly. Misao noticed it then ended up by asking to him:

"…That's what you are thinking, too?"

Samson stayed silent. His look didn't change and kept contemplating Misao with a pensive look. Finally he began to say:

"...I think the contrary of the person who told it to you…It doesn't matter if you aren't of the team officially…you are part of the team. That fact just matters."

"…" Misao nodded, not very convinced however. "Everyone in this team has more or less a role…What is mine in this case? …You aren't forced to be nice, Samson…I know, I'm a burden."

Samson turned back toward Misao again. He ended up by smiling warmly to her.

"I think you're the person who has the shoulder to cry into. You're the one who comforts everyone…someone who is needed in bad time."

"…" Misao tried to perceive in Samson's eye a hint of lie but…it seemed he said truth. This latter, seeing her look, nodded in agreement in order to persuade her.

"I'm serious, Misao…Everyone would be in some trouble if you aren't there. And even if this person told you're useless…sooner or later, it will realize it."

"…Is that so?"

"Yes." Samson nodded again. Misao kept her unsure and unconvinced look on her face…but finally she looked up at him again before smiling to him back.

"Thanks, Samson."

"You're welcome, Misao…That's what friends are for."

When Misao arrived to Benedictus's apartment, she wondered if that's finally useful, to keep a watch for him while he didn't stop to reject her and her help. She wondered if he would reject her again as he always did before. She stopped, shaking her head. That wasn't in this way that it must have been happened… She wanted just to support him at the beginning and acting like anybody would do…

However it seemed she wanted to become closer to him for unknown reason… She wanted at least to see if he was right…Misao began to recall the moment where she had been forsaken by her own clan…By everything…After all; his situation of now…was rather similar the one she had before meeting Georgius.

She could at least understand it.

However, when she came to his door, there was no light at his home as if there was nobody. She frowned and knocked at the door once. As there was no answer she knocked again twice more, but nobody still answered. That's weird…Maybe was he sleeping?

Misao ended up by heading for concierge's home and knocked at her door. She opened to her, a bit surprised to see a woman dressed like Misao was. However, she just asked:

"Is there any problem?"

"…I'm a…" She paused, searching for words. "…Benedictus's friend, the boy who lives in ground floor. Is he there?"

The concierge stared up at her during some minutes, as if she didn't understand what she meant. Misao had a bad feeling then began to feel awkward by her stare. Maybe she didn't understand her language…However, when Misao was about to leave, she finally answered:

"…Benedictus, you said? From ground floor?"

"Yes. Is he there?"

The concierge then took a troubled look, as if she was about to confess a bad new. Finally, she declared with a soft voice:

"…Benedictus doesn't live there anymore."

To this sentence, Misao felt her heart stop. With a confused look, she asked her:

"What? What do you mean by "he doesn't live there anymore"? But he lives there since always."

"…Yes but…" The concierge paused, unsure of how saying this. "…He came very early this morning and he gave keys back to me. So…I think he's gone."

"…"

Misao didn't react directly but she felt a kind of heartache inside her. She then turned back to leave, avoiding the concierge who asked her behind:

"What's wrong?"

Misao didn't answer then left the apartment. She didn't know where she was going but…her mind vas focused on just one thing.

Benedictus…was really gone?

Why did nobody inform her about it?

And where was he gone?

She stopped. No way…Benedictus didn't leave…Not like that…

Or rather, she thought it. She wasn't sure if she knew Benedictus well enough to know it.

She then began to run for Index yard and checked around. Nobody was there. She shook her head. Of course, she hadn't seen him this morning…so he wouldn't be there either. She then ran for the store where she often saw him and asked for a blond boy with short size but nobody knew it. During one second, Misao wondered if he had been trapped by an asshole of pedophile but she shook her head. That wasn't in his nature to follow strangers and furthermore, people who messed up with him suffered more than he was. Around her, night fell down…She sighed unwillingly. It would be time to come back home. Hiding her sad face, she just gave a last look to his apartment. She didn't think the concierge as a liar but…She secretly hoped she lied and Benedictus just left for going somewhere during some time…

However, deep down, she knew that wasn't the case.

When she came back, she wasn't surprised that Georgius wasn't there. She sighed again then sat down on a sofa and took a shift of paper. She wanted to make origami again, as she didn't make any since…these events. However while she folded then refolded she began to realize that her origami was a bit weird there. The head of the crane was crooked and twisted as well as its wings…She sighed…

That's kinda funny…She taught it many time to Scholastica but…now she wasn't able to make one.

She just put the crane on the table next to her. She wasn't brave enough to throw it out. Finally she stood up then headed for her room where she lied down on her bed, watching the ceiling. Last time where Georgius came there to spend the night, he took out a kind of photography he always kept preciously. She then took it out from the drawer and watched it. That was a photography fromm all Punishment Squad and she was included. In the photography, everyone was rather serious and stared at the objective. The only ones who aren't serious enough were Elaine who looked like if she wanted to slaughter the photograph and the other was Scholastica who had decided to give a bit hug to Misao during the moment where the photography was taken. Even if Benedictus looked the objective as well, it seemed it had bothered him a bit. Misao smiled sadly. That was old and good time…

She wondered if it would be like that again.

Probably not.

Before going to sleep she stuck the photography on the wall, where she could see all of them looking at her. She smiled then before closing her eyes, she muttered, even if nobody could answer to her:

"…Goodnight everyone…Good night Scholastica too."

During the same time, Johanna was sat down on her desk in her room. While she thought about the theory which now invaded her mind, in a obsessive-like manner, something sprung into her mind then an uncommon look appeared on her face. She looked around her even if there was nobody. And, with a cold yet emotive tone, she muttered:

"Did you call me…My Savior?"


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

« …The same thing, please. » Misao stretched her arm which held her glass toward the server. This latter smiled a bit bitterly as that was the third time she asked some Sake. He didn't want to add something as long as he was paid but that was a bit too much. However he nodded then left, bringing her glass, letting Misao enjoying the weather and her thoughts.

"…Three years…"

Yes, actually it made three years which spent since…since the day where Misao left Index. She sighed. She didn't know what to do now as she didn't have any goal in her life. She thought coming back to her native country, Japan, but more years passed, more she wondered if that was such a good idea. After all, even if she came back to Japan, she had been exiled for always from the clan. She came to think it wouldn't be good to make a homecoming, even if she was the legendary warrior from all time. And she even wondered if her own parents were still alive…probably not.

She sighed…She should never have practiced this magic...she wouldn't have left the clan...she wouldn't have tripped across countries…and she would never have met Georgius.

…Georgius-sama…Misao felt some tears when she thought about it. Georgius-sama…left for the good. She clenched teeth and tried to dry her eyes. Even if she should have expected it…it hurt so much…He resisted during all the time and fought against very well very bravely…and one day he let his arms down…and one day, he left her…for the good.

Misao sighed. She should have never practiced magic…if she didn't do it…she wouldn't have met Georgius…and all of this pain would have been avoided. Misao took her head into her hands. Even if three years spent after these events, she still remembered it. After all, days she spent with Georgius-sama and others had been the best days of her life. And it still hurt…thinking about this good time again.

That was after these events she decided to leave Index. It hurt very much leaving Samson, who had been so nice with her, as well as Sebastianus and even Elaine. It hurt to leave this country…the country she spent her best time with only friends she had…as well as her love.

She recalled very well Samson's look on his face when she confessed her decision to leave, as well as his words. "Do what your heart wants you to do." He said with still his kind smile. She touched her heart in her chest. Her heart was empty now. No hint of happiness was left. No hint of wish or anything like that. She even stopped everything which made her life. As Kusakabe art, she stopped practice. She also stopped to make origami which recalled her country…she stopped all of this.

Now, she was tripping through the world and wandered around calm places in order to forget all of this…in order to forget all people she lost one after another…even if her life wasn't happy…

She wondered if she would be happy again…

Actually she doubted it. And even if she found happiness again…this day was very far…farther than she could imagine.

That's how she thought.

"…If there is a God…please help me." She muttered to herself, unsure if that was a good idea to believe in it now…That was probably too late for her.

Suddenly when she thought about it, she hear yells from inside…She frowned. The Russian server took his time. She sighed then waited for some minutes more before finally standing up then coming inside the bar in order to pay. She wasted too much time today in this bar…It was time to go now.

She entered into the bar which was full of people, drunken or unnerved as she was. She didn't understand Russian language and that was perfect for her. She didn't want to know what men said about her when she passed next to them.

When she joined the queue in order to pay, she still heard yell which came from the bar. It seemed the barman argued with someone, apparently a client for unknown reason. She rolled her eyes then waited again. The voice of the barman rose up again:

"That's the last time I will tell it to you: I don't serve you!"

Misao frowned then bent her head in order to examine the situation. It seemed someone with short size argued with the barman very hard. The person raised his voice as well:

"WHY?"

In front of her, people began to lose patience. Misao would end by losing it as well. The barman explained:

"You didn't pay me for three days! So now that's it! I don't serve you anymore!"

"I repeated it to you! I would pay this week. I didn't have any time."

Misao frowned. This voice was familiar to her but she didn't know where she heard it before. So she just stayed unmoving. The barman hit the bar.

"You're so annoying! I will repeat it to you: I don't serve you! I know what kind of clients you are…ones who never paid and left without keeping their promises!"

"I will keep your damn promise! That's not like I didn't have some money! I'm not poor!"

That voice…Misao definitely heard it before…but when? She couldn't put a name on it. People in the queue began to growl.

"Well prove it to me! Pay me and I serve you! Otherwise…the door is not far."

"Jerk…"

This time, Misao became very intrigued. Who had this way of talking before? This kind of tone…just one person had it.

But who?

Finally, Misao left the queue and headed for the bar in order to see what's happening. The person had his face hidden by a blue hood. However, when she was about to reach for the bar, the person didn't waste his time longer then began to move away and left the bar.

"Are you leaving? I knew it! You're definitely that kind of clients!"

Misao gave a surprised look to the person who turned back to head for the door, in order to not being seen by Misao. She raised one eyebrow then asked to the barman:

"What's happened?"

"…This shitty brat…he always wandered around the bar and never paid me so…I don't serve him anymore."

"…A brat?" Misao frowned, surprised by this answer. The man nodded.

"That's surely a Caucasian! He had the accent!"

"…A…Caucasian?" Misao repeated, memory coming back to her mind…It couldn't be…

No that was impossible…She turned the head toward the man who was now outside. She headed for him, leaving the bar and called his name:

"Benedictus..?"

The person didn't answer but when he saw Misao coming to him…He began to run. However Misao was faster than him and went out from the bar in order to chase after him. The person tried to avoid her but Misao caught him up very quicly and caught his hand.

"Benedictus…Is that you?"

"…"

He avoided her look. But Misao now was sure that was him. With a kind move she removed the hood which covered his head and could now see Benedictus's face which glanced away. Misao couldn't believe it then faced him, trembling under joy.

"…Benedictus…"

"…" He didn't answer but Misao didn't leave the time. However when she was about to catch him into her arm he rejected her hug then glared at her.

"…Let go of me."

"…Benedictus! That's me…Misao! Do you recall me?" Misao pointed herself but Benedictus just nodded with a despising look:

"…Of course I recall you. That's why I ran when I saw you…"

"…Why?" Misao yelled at him, now very angry. "Why…did you want to avoid me?"

"I didn't want to see you…Sheesh, my day couldn't be worse." Benedictus rolled his eyes. However, when he turned back in order to leave, Misao didn't leave any time then caught him by his arm again.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going."

"But why?" Misao glared at him, very fiercely. "Where do you live now?"

"I won't tell you." Benedictus was about to leave again but Misao caught his arm again and held it tighter.

"No…"

Benedictus glared at her. "No "what"?"

Misao looked down. "I won't let you go again…Now I won't let you go anymore."

Benedictus, hearing this sentence, rolled his eyes. "Great! My day can't be worst!"

Misao didn't answer to this sentence then took him to an isolated place she knew well since she stayed to this Russian town. When they were arrived, Misao sat down then made him imitate her as well. Benedictus sighed.

"What do you want from me?"

"I'm not angry, Benedictus…" She began, even if she was definitely a bit angry. "…I just want to talk you."

"And I don't want to talk to you anymore." Benedictus was about to stand up but this time, Misao forced him to stay. She looked into his blue eyes.

"Why did you leave…Tell me?"

"That's none of your business." Benedictus just said.

"…Did you leave because of me?" Misao asked him, taking a concerned look, thinking about their last meeting.

"…Don't be so selfish. As if someone like you could make me leave…" He took a contemptuous look again. "I left because I wanted to leave. That's my own and only decision."

Misao looked down. She didn't know what attitude she could have. However, she just asked him:

"Why?"

"As if you cared about it…" Benedictus rolled his eyes, taking a bored look. He wanted really to leave but Misao gave him a glare to him:

"Of course! You left without saying anything! You left without saying anything to me!"

There were some reproaches in her voice but it didn't disturb him and just answered, half-heartedly.

"Oh come on, why would I have told it to you?"

"I was worried!" Misao yelled at him, her voice cracked under emotion.

"How sensitive…" Benedictus began. "Nobody ever cared when I'm gone. So stop saying lies then let me go."

"…" Misao looked down, without knowing what to answer. He sighed.

"Don't take this look with me. Nobody ever cared when I'm gone. Nobody cared for me after all. Leaving was the best decision I could take."

"…But you had a work, didn't have you?"

"I didn't want to work there no more. …" He paused, taking some breath. "It recalled me too much bad memories."

"…" Misao nodded, understanding what he meant. That made sense after all…She did the same…when Georgius-sama…

Benedictus just stared at her, emotionless.

"After all, that was better for everyone…I'm sure everyone, Elaine first, was happy when they had known I left…aren't they?"

"…" Misao shook her head. "No…No, you're wrong."

"I never wrong!" Benedictus yelled at her, looking very unnerved now. Misao clenched her fists then forced him to sit down again. She took her breath before declaring:

"That wasn't better for me…At least for me…"

"What do you mean with these "emotional speeches" again?" Benedictus mocked her but Misao was perfectly serious.

"Why are you behaving like that? Why have you always been like that?" Misao asked him with a calmer voice.

"I'm like that, Misao…" Benedictus just replied, showing no care on his face. "I've always been like that…and people just made do…no matter if they loved or hated it…"

He then paused. "I'm sure they mostly hated it…and waited for the day where I would disappear with great impatience…"

"How could you tell that? I…I…" Misao repeated, unsure if she should go on. Benedictus frowned, waiting for his reaction.

"You…?"

"…I didn't want…you to leave…" Misao just said, glancing away. Benedictus crossed his arms without saying anything.

"You are so irritating…Why again?"

"…Because I…" Misao ended up by taking him by his shoulders, forcing him to look at her, much to Benedictus's surprise.

"I care for you…"

"…" Benedictus stayed silent. He didn't know what to say to this. He just asked: "What do you mean?"

"I care for you more than you could imagine…No matter how you always acted; you are still a person dear to me…That's probably one-sided but…"

She paused.

"I just wanted to say it to you…"

Benedictus wanted to look away but Misao's grip prevented him to do. He didn't know how to feel…Nobody in his life, beside his sister, ever told "I care for you" to him. He wasn't even human after all…so why someone would care for him? However, more he watched Misao's face, more he believed in her words…That seemed…she was really sincere after all.

"Why…?" He didn't have any strength to end his sentence.

Misao just said:

"I had told you…the last time…You're someone I should love and protect. And seeing a person I cared leave…it hurt me deeply."

"…" Benedictus remembered these words…Misao's words she told to him when he broke down in tears for the first time. He had been drunk but now…he recalled.

"…I'm just saying the truth…Benedictus." Misao said with all sincerity she could show. "…People can care for you as well…even if you don't trust them."

"…I didn't say…I didn't trust you…" He then looked down, blaming himself for what he was saying. Then he thought as she said she cared for him, he could say…something back. That wasn't like if he cared for Misao but…

"…Daddy left me…" He just confessed, trying to not looking ashamed. "…They always left me…"

Misao could understand what he meant by "they"…She then nodded.

"Me as well…They left me…My clan…My family…Georgius-sama…"

Saying this last word, Benedictus looked at her up again, not understanding what she meant. "…Georgius-sama…You mean…"

Misao sadly nodded. She felt some tears covering her eyes again but preferred to avoid them then declared:

"…I would never leave you…"

"…I didn't say that…" Benedictus tried to find his words when he saw this kind of look Misao had. "…I didn't say I didn't want you to leave…"

"I know I'm not the person you would like the most at your side…" Misao smiled sadly to him. Then she caught his hand and held it tightly, but with a more tender way than she did before.

"But…don't you feel alone yourself?"

Benedictus thought about it. He didn't know what to answer as that was partly right. However his look was enough to answer to Misao.

"…Maybe…I'm a bit alone…I don't sleep anymore…I never had someone to talk with…" He paused, blaming himself for what he said. "…And I can't even come back home…to do what I want to do…"

Misao smiled slightly to him, as he never talked about his deep thoughts with her.

"…This something you want to do…You say you want to see her?"

Benedictus just gave her a kind of surprised look. Misao nodded, smiling again for having guessed it.

"You didn't leave because you thought everyone left you…You partly wanted to come back home in order to be closer to your country as well as her, didn't you?"

Benedictus frowned, thinking about this.

"…I wanted to…but at the very end I didn't have money enough in order to do the trip until my village. So…Meanwhile, I'm staying here."

He paused. Next to them, people passed and didn't pay attention to them. Benedictus sighed again.

"I wanted just to apologize one very last time. I came to this conclusion in order to ease my conscience. I know that's weird but…I'm feeling so guilty."

Misao nodded in agreement to mean she understood. She stayed quiet during some minutes then ended up by asking him:

"…Do you want me to go with you?"

"…What do you mean?" Benedictus glared at her, suspicious. Misao just shrugged.

"I've money enough to pay the trip…We could go to see her together."

"I don't need your pity!" Benedictus yelled at her even if deep down he found this idea enjoyable. He took some breath again.

"And why…would you do it for me?"

"That's not some pity…Me too, I want to see her." Misao just answered calmly, aware of the atmosphere had already changed and Benedictus definitely wanted her help. She was aware of it. Benedictus looked down. After all, that was understandable…Misao was her friend too. He definitely needed some money…

"…I see."

…and he couldn't prevent her to see Misao again. He couldn't do it anymore. Misao waited for his answer which lasted an eternity. Finally, Benedictus ended up by saying:

"…If that's your wish…Nothing can be helped."

Misao nodded, a grateful smile showed on her face. She stood up while Benedictus stayed sat down.

"…Thanks. So…Let's go, okay?"

She stretched one arm toward him. Benedictus raised one eyebrow by this gesture, not knowing how to react to this. However, as Misao looked confident, Benedictus ended up nodding then shyly caught her hand and stood up as well. Misao smiled but kept his hand in her own. While they walked, Benedictus muttered to her:

"…You really care for Scholastica actually."

"…That's not the only person I care a lot for." Misao just answered without looking at him. Benedictus nodded without smiling then the two left the place in order to head for station.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

« … » Benedictus felt trapped. While they were walking across his native village, the village he always liked when he was little, he began to think if that was really a good idea. Even if Misao walked next to him, he could still feel this kind of weird sensation…He didn't know what it was precisely…

That was kind of fear….that was an emotion like that he had…Misao glanced at him from the corner of her eye, and could see the bunch of flowers Benedictus carried into his arms seemed to be too heavy for him. After all, he didn't come here since…He preferred not thinking about it. That seemed he was afraid of…Of what, by the way?

He didn't know.

Around them, the sky was grey and cloudy…A common sky in winter's time. And in front of them, Benedictus could understand that being in a village enclosed next to Elbrouz mountains didn't make weather better. But he didn't care…

Misao ended up by saying to him:

"Is there something wrong?"

"…these kinds of places are always…"

Misao wasn't really accustomed as well, so she believed in him. However, even if she felt Benedictus was truly ill at ease, she couldn't just but recall to him:

"…I know that's hard but…you have to and you know it."

Benedictus didn't answer but just nodded. He was agreed with her. No matter what…he must do it…He had to do it.

That's why he moved there after all…

Walking faster, he held the bunch of flowers which buried his face tighter. Benedictus took care of buying favorite flowers of Scholastica. And roses were difficult to find in this time but they managed to find some. With Misao who guided him, they headed for the graveyard.

"…Misao?"

"Yes?" Misao turned toward him. Benedictus felt a bit awkward to ask something like that to her, but he felt forced to ask.

"…What will I say...when I will be in front of her?"

Misao was surprised but she somehow expected this kind of question. Without stopping, she just said:

"…Your deep thought. That only matters."

Benedictus frowned.

"It doesn't help me a lot…"

Misao just shrugged. Actually she didn't know either. As they arrived to graveyard's entrance, Misao told him to be quiet now. Benedictus nodded, looking apparently determined.

However, Misao stopped. Benedictus didn't understand then turned his head toward her, surprised.

"What's wrong? Why did you stop?"

Misao didn't answer. She just stared straight ahead her, open-mouthed. Benedictus didn't really understand and managed to move the bunch of flower in order to see what disturbed her. Then suddenly, he understood what's happening.

"…"

That wasn't rare to see others people in a graveyard and Benedictus knew it very well. However, in front of the graveyard's entrance, they met…a rather strange visitor that they didn't expect to see at all…And Benedictus was so surprised that he nearly let the bunch of flowers drop but he managed to keep into his hands, without hiding his surprised look.

Before them…there was Johanna. There was Johanna herself, the Pope of Index who stood up in front of them. When she saw them, she stayed quiet during some seconds then greeted them.

"Good day…"

Benedictus didn't answer, too shocked for answering. However, Misao put an arm in front of him, as if she wanted to protect him if something wrong happened. However, Johanna didn't react to this, and just smiled to them.

"I don't have any ill intentions. I will not attack you."

She talked with her calm, cold tone which made both of them shivers. As they stayed silent, she kept talking:

"I was waiting for you."

Benedictus didn't react but Misao just asked her with a suspicious look:

"What do you mean? Why are you there..."

Even if she wasn't from Index, she was still disturbed by her look herself. Johanna just closed her eyes, keeping her enigmatic smile she always had. Finally she declared:

"God answered to me…"

Misao wondered if she must take her swords out now but she finally thought better of it. On the other hand, Benedictus was divided between the idea of attacking her even if he knew he didn't have any chance in or running away from her. Finally he just decided to listen what she wanted to mean until the very end.

"…God…allowed her to come back. God answered to me and allowed her to come back during this only time."

"What do you…?" Misao wanted to say but finally she didn't end her sentence, not understanding what she meant. Johanna paused then went on.

"However, she doesn't have a lot of time left before disappearing again…And this time, she would leave for the good…and you wouldn't see her anymore."

"…" Benedictus and Misao glanced at each other, confused by her saying. What did she mean? Was she…testing them, as she always did with everyone?

Johanna then moved, as if she allowed them to pass. She then said:

"She is waiting for you…She is waiting for the two she cares the most about."

Benedictus didn't know if he must obey or not. He glanced at Misao again, waiting for his reaction. Misao stayed unmoved during some seconds then finally moved forward. Benedictus stayed skeptical but he ended up by following her at last, trying to avoid Johanna's glance focused on them.

"…Her words…" Misao repeated, completely confused by them.

Benedictus nodded as they walked toward Scholastica's grave. He tried to give some logic in her mystery but finally he decided to drop it.

"Johanna always had been creepy…it didn't surprise me if…"

Suddenly he stopped when he saw from far a small shape, near the place where there was his sister's grave. He frowned.

"What's the meaning of…"

Misao took a surprised look. Then finally they moved forward the person who didn't notice them. However more they approached, more this shape was familiar to them. When they finally arrived next to the grave, where the name of Scholastica was written in, Benedictus finally called the person:

"…Hey!"

To his voice, the person moved and turned back toward them.

When Benedictus saw her face and her look for the first time, he thought he hallucinated and that was a kind of illusion showed. However, as she didn't disappear and even made a smile to them, Benedictus dropped the bunch of flowers he had in his hands which fell on the floor then stared at her, open-mouthed.

"…No…it can't be…"

Misao next to him was as confused and stunned as he was. She didn't understand either…She didn't know if that was some mystification of Johanna or another thing…but it seemed that was truly real…

In front of them, there was Scholastica standing up. In front of their shocked reactions, she just smiled to them.

"…Scholastica….?" Benedictus repeated, aghast. "Is…that you?"

Scholastica smiled sadly to them. She looked like if she had her old body…She seemed to be like the spirit she always seemed to be before…before she had this new body. However, to her brother's reaction, she unexpectedly began to talk:

"Brother…Misao…I'm so happy to see you…"

Both Benedictus and Misao shivered to this. Scholastica never talked before and never had the ability to do…now she talked with her own voice…not by any gestures or thoughts…Her voice…sounded kind and sweet, as natural as a normal child. Scholastica, as the two stayed silent completely aghast by her reappearance, went on:

"…I…I'm so happy to see you again…"

Benedictus opened her mouth but no sounds came from his mouth…then without any other answer he fell down to his knees. He didn't…He felt some tears covering his eyes…He knew now…There was something in these tears…That was joy…Joy that he admitted now…

His sister…came back.

"Scholastica…" He just repeated feeling his tears rolling on his cheek. Misao contemplated her as well, looking like she was nearly about to break down as well. Scholastica just watched them with all care and sweetness she always had alive:

"I'm sorry. …I'm so sorry for…having left both you behind…"

"…" Misao didn't respond but Scholastica went on:

"I…caused you so much suffering since my passing…I'm so sorry."

"….What…do you…mean…Scholas…" Benedictus stammered. His voice cracked with tears in. Scholastica looked down.

"I caused you…so much pain and sadness…I did exactly the same mistake as I was alive…I always was such a burden for everyone…So…for all of this, I'm sorry."

Misao was about to reply something but Benedictus didn't leave her time enough to answer and leaped in order to run toward his younger sister, nearly stumbling and without any other gesture, he drew her close to him and hugged her tightly. Scholastica was kind of surprised by his attitude but finally smiled and hugged him back. Misao, seeing them, stayed behind and looked them from the sidelines, thinking they apparently wanted to be together for this moment.

"…Brother…"

"I'm sorry!" Benedictus cried out, avoiding tears on his cheeks. "I'm so…I'm so sorry, Scholastica! I…I'm so sorry for everything!"

"…" Scholastica didn't answer but Benedictus just hugged her tighter.

"I…You never…had been the burden to me…Actually…That was me…the burden to you…I'm so sorry! I've been…I've been such a bad brother toward you, Scholastica!"

"Brother…you don't…"

"No! I'm such…an idiot…I always…" He paused, trying to take some breath. "..I always treated you so poorly…I'm so sorry…If…I didn't suggest you…If I didn't suggest you to get this body…nothing would have happened…and you would be still…"

Scholastica stopped him by tenderly caressing his hair and buried her head into his shoulder, avoiding tears which fell on her hair.

"I never blamed you…Brother…You must believe in me…I always understood your pain and everything you came through. So I never held it against you…"

Benedictus felt if he didn't hold Scholastica like that, he would fell down again. However her sentences didn't make him better.

"…How…can you say that?...Tell me…I always treated you so poorly…I always bullied you and after everything I did to you…just for my own selfish pleasure…How do you still have the strength to forgive me?"

He never really expressed it before but now he wanted to express it. He had the wish to express his deep thought…Scholastica caressed his back now.

"…Brother…I know you…you didn't only do some bad things to me…We had good times together too, after all. We're siblings…"

"…Scholastica…" Benedictus just repeated but Scholastica cut him off.

"…that's in nature of siblings to argue and have bad moments at times…You don't have to blame yourself…No matter what, you are still my brother."

"…" Benedictus felt his heart stopping then clenched his teeth under tears. He could do nothing but just hug his sister with all the deep affection he always had…

Scholastica enjoyed this moment and familiar contact she held dear. When she opened her eyes again, she saw Misao as well then began to move away slightly from her brother.

"Misao…"

Misao started with surprise. Benedictus growled, not wanting to let her go away from him but finally obeyed. Scholastica came closer to her and realized Misao's face was covered from tears who ran down on her face, even if she seemed to be calmer than Benedictus. Scholastica then stretched her arms toward her that Misao welcomed with care and hugged her as well.

"…I missed you." Scholastica just said.

"…I missed you too…" Misao then replied, hugging her tenderly back.

For these two, words meant nothing. Gestures meant however everything. Scholastica buried her face in her chest, enjoying her warm contact. She then asked to Misao:

"…Misao…Can you…?"

"Hm?" Misao muttered.

"…Can you please…show me…how to make one again?"

Misao understood now what she meant. She then moved away from Scholastica then nodded as for response. She then took the paper towel she kept from the bar where she was. She didn't know if that was enough to make one origami but Scholastica seemed to be satisfied with. So Misao began to fold it, now inspired to make one now. Misao must have recalled it for so long…Inspiration made everything easier and better…Even if she didn't practice for a long time…She began to gradually find her touch again. And when she finally managed to make this paper towel under the form of a crane, Scholastica smiled with joy.

"That's the best you ever did, Misao." Scholastica said.

"…Do you want me to give it to you?"

Scholastica happily nodded, touched by this care then stretched her hand in order to hold it. She then said to Misao:

"…Thanks, Misao…I will take care of it…"

Misao nodded but managed to smile through her tears. However, Benedictus who watched the scene, goggled when he noticed something.

"…Scholastica…Your body…"

Misao also realized that Scholastica's appearance gradually vanished, and she began to fade away. Benedictus reminisced Johanna's words. "She would leave for good…"

"Scholastica!"

Scholastica took a sad look when she recalled it. She then said:

"…I'm out of time…I'm sorry. I could only come back for these brief moments…"

Misao covered her mouth with her hand, realizing she would see her disappear again.

"No…" Benedictus shook his head. "No! I don't want!"

Seeing Scholastica's appearance which faded away Benedictus knew he would lose her again. And this time for the good. He knew he would never see her again…Until the day where he…

Scholastica however, didn't seem to be disturbed as they were. She even smiled to them with joy:

"But that's alright…I don't have any regret…I could see both of you one very last time in order to enjoy these happy moments with you again…I could tell you what I wanted…"

"What do you mean?" Benedictus took his face into his hands again, ignoring tears coming from more plentiful than before…

"I don't want you to lose into grief as you did these last years…I want the most important people of my life to be happy no matter what. I want them to be happy as I was with them…"

Misao opened her mouth, thinking about these three years which were the most miserable she ever had. Scholastica guessed her thoughts then smiled to her with a comfort look, understanding her pain.

However, Benedictus shook his head again then ran toward her in order to hug her again.

"Brother…"

"You…You ask me to be happy? Without you, that's impossible!"

Scholastica opened her mouth, a bit surprised. But Benedictus ignored her again then hugged her tighter.

"I don't want…I don't want you to leave! Not again, please! …I want you to stay here with me, forever! I don't want to be alone again…Please, Scholastica."

"Brother…" Scholastica wanted to say but he cut her off.

"I want to experience anything! I want to spend the rest of my life with you and nobody else!" Benedictus cried out. "…I want us to laugh together…I want us to cry together…I want us to eat pizza together…I want you to do stupid things and I want me to scold you as before…And I want us to comfort each other and I want me to explain everything to you about your first love…I want anything as long as I'm with you!"

"…Brother…"

Scholastica didn't know what to answer to this. Benedictus cried again.

"…I want everything…My world around me could collapse…I wouldn't care…as long as I'm with you! And if you must leave…I'm going up with you!"

"…Brother, don't say that…" Scholastica began, caressing his face tenderly. "…I don't want you to do something like that…"

"But…" Benedictus sniffed. "…We are two halves of a same being…That's how I always thought."

Scholastica shook her head, and then dried a tear that rolled from his eye.

"We already did everything together…For the best or for the worst, we did everything. Brother…We are two people…I'm sure you'll manage someday to find a goal in your life. I trust you for this…"

"…" Benedictus clenched his teeth, tears rolling again on his cheeks. She then turned back toward Misao.

"…I wouldn't really leave both you after all…I will always watch you from above…As well as in your hearts…In some way…I would be somehow "alive"…as long as you'll never forget me…"

Misao nodded, agreed with her…It seemed she was right…People never really leave as long as they exist in thoughts. She calmly tried to smile without any success. Then Scholastica kissed her brother on his cheek before hugging him back again. Then she headed for Misao who was crying now and didn't try to hide it anymore…Scholastica hugged her tenderly during some minutes.

"…it would be okay…Misao…I would be with you too…Everyone would be with you…okay?"

"…" Misao couldn't answer directly as her tears prevented her to speak. Finally she managed to say:

"…Okay."

Scholastica smiled then kissed her on her cheek as well. Then she moved next to her grave where they found before, holding the origami dear in her hand again. She then turned back toward Benedictus and Misao who watched her fading away gradually. Finally, Scholastica looked tenderly them and confessed what she wanted to say to them a long time ago:

"…Truly and deeply…thanks for being my brother and my best friend, the two who made my life the happiest I could have…I'm so happy for being with you to the last very end."

"…"

Scholastica then said, giving them the most beautiful of her smile:

"I love you…"

"…Scholastica! I lo…!"

Unfortunately, Benedictus couldn't say the end of the sentence…

Scholastica now disappeared from their eyes, plunging the graveyard in the silence it always had before. Next to them, snow began to fall down but Benedictus didn't care of it then fell to his knees, sobbing and crying as he never cried before and calling Scholastica's name the loudest he could.

"…Scholastica…Scholastica!" He repeated, hiding his face into his hands, avoiding the cold around him.

Misao didn't answer. She cried silently and watched the cloud sky where snow fell down. She could see the wind bringing some flakes in its current very away or close to them.

She could then see one flake put down on Scholastica's grave, next to the engraving letters:

"Scholastica beloved daughter, friend and sister."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

« … Are you sure of this? »

Benedictus sighed. He didn't want to face Misao who stood up behind him. He just focused his look on the baggage he carried at hand, forgetting how much it was heavy for him. But he didn't care then just waited for the train which arrived in the station. That was his train.

"I wouldn't do that if I wasn't sure." Benedictus just said with an emotionless tone. Misao, behind him, nodded. This decision made her deceived and a bit sad, but she knew she didn't have any right to force him to stay.

"Where will you go?" She just asked to him.

Benedictus just closed his eyes, taking a pensive look. Misao slightly smiled. It reminded a bit Georgius to Misao when he made this sort of look. However, this feeling disappeared when he turned back toward her.

"…I don't really know." Benedictus sighed as for any response. "The only thing which matters now is leaving."

"I understand…" Misao just said. She didn't know if that was the right answer but…What she actually thought was so deeper that she didn't even try to reveal it.

"Good."

Suddenly, something popped in Benedictus's mind when he thought about it. Then he began to rummage through his baggage in order to take something. He then found it and stretched it to her.

"…What is it?" Misao asked when she saw the kind of small bag that Benedictus held.

Nevertheless she took it seeing his look on his face. Benedictus glanced away with a little frown on his face.

"…The 678 cranes she made."

"…" Misao opened her mouth, amazed when she heard the number. Seeing her look, Benedictus made a little smirk.

"…678?" Misao repeated again.

"Yes, it seems she kept making until she made the good one, the most beautiful she ever did." Benedictus confirmed her thought. Misao didn't know what to say when she stared at the little bag she held. She took a sad smile.

"…You aren't forced to give them to me. You can keep them."

However Benedictus shook his head.

"I couldn't bring all of them…And I don't want either." He then paused, before rummaging through his little pocket.

"What is…?" Misao began but she stopped.

"…I just keep this one…" Benedictus then took out another crane, which looked similar to the others. However it seemed this one was a bit more beautiful than others she saw. Seeing Misao's confused look, Benedictus nodded.

"That's the one she asked me to do…when we came to this convent."

"I see…" Misao ended up by understanding.

Then she showed the little bag to him.

"So are you asking me to keep the others?"

"And you don't dare to throw them out…" Benedictus said with a threatening look directly toward Misao.

This latter just smiled sadly as for response.

"I couldn't…"

"Good." Benedictus then glanced at the train behind him. It seemed he didn't have a lot of time left before the train drives off again. So finally he turned back toward Misao and asked her:

"…What will you do?"

Misao was surprised. It was the first time he asked a question to her and showed he somehow cared for her. She stayed quiet during some minutes before answering:

"…I don't know either."

"…I see."

Behind him, the controller began to check tickets to allow passengers to penetrate in the wagons. He sighed.

"Misao…"

"Hm?"

Benedictus looked down. He wondered if that was a good idea to do it as he didn't want and hated to admit it.

After others minutes passed, he ended up by declaring:

"…Thanks…"

"Thanks?" Misao looked up at him again. Her look seemed to be a bit confused by what Benedictus tried to mean. Benedictus looked away and went on:

"…Thanks…for having been there for me…"

Misao stayed quiet. She didn't know what to respond to it. Does Benedictus really…thank her? That was a bit out of his character to admit he had needed her and he was…actually grateful to her. However, as the train would leave soon, she ended up by nodding then smiled to him tenderly.

"…You're welcome…Thanks for having been there for me as well…"

As Benedictus stayed quiet, she began to wonder if she didn't say something wrong…She shook her head, confirming that wasn't. She hesitated but finally she stepped toward him then drew him close to him, giving him a friendly hug. Benedictus was a bit surprised by this, but he finally gave it back, less strong than she did however.

"…I will miss you…" Misao muttered to him but Benedictus could perceive a sad tone in her voice. While they hugged, he noticed nobody once ever told that someone would miss him…Not once. Misao was definitely the first one.

…Was he so alone in the past?

Behind them, the signal to leave was ringing…The train will soon leave. Benedictus frowned while Misao held him against her. Now he wasn't so sure as before…He wanted to leave of course but…

But…should he really leave the only person left who actually cared for him?

Misao ended up by moving back, giving him a sad smile. Benedictus now could see how much she was sincere…unlike others people he always worked with.

"…You should leave, now."

"…" Benedictus turned the head toward the train where the last passengers entered in wagons. Benedictus then turned back toward Misao…

He wondered what she will do now…

"…What's wrong, Benedictus?" Misao asked him, seeing his conflicted look on his face. Benedictus stayed quiet during some minutes, trying to take a decision even if train didn't leave a lot of time to him.

He then just ended up by saying.

"…Come with me…"

Misao didn't understand at the beginning, but when he repeated what he said at the beginning, Misao goggled, stunned.

"What?"

"…I said…come with me…"

"…Coming with you?..." Misao said, not believing in. Benedictus just nodded.

"Yes…Coming with me, in the train…Yes!"

Misao's eyes goggled again.

"…Are you sure…? …But…didn't you want to…leave…and be alone?"

"…" Benedictus shrugged. He really hated to admit it but…he had a change of heart actually. He could describe it like that somehow.

He wondered if a lonely life was…as great as he always thought actually. If living isolated was the thing he really wanted to do…

He could know it by experiencing it…but he finally realized that it hurt him to leave Misao there especially when she looked like that…Or maybe because there was the reason that Scholastica was involved in his decision.

"…That would be still better than be alone…So…do you want to come?"

"…" Misao didn't know what to respond about it. She just stayed quiet, completely astonished. However while she saw the doors of wagons were about to close themselves, she understood that she didn't have a lot of time so without any other hesitation, she ended up by silently nodding then followed Benedictus toward the train.

After all, that was maybe better in this way and not spending years as she spent to trip alone, while she could have tripped before with Georgius alive.

She thought it could be still better. And seeing Benedictus who looked as if he was forced to do it, she thought deep down he thought the same.

While they were taking a seat, in an isolated wagon, she began to count the number of crane Scholastica made, while Benedictus who wasn't very interest in, took a book to read. As the wagon moved, Misao finished to count then told to him:

"…You miscounted."

Benedictus closed his book then glared at her.

"What do you mean?"

"There is actually 578 cranes there."

"…" Benedictus was about to say he wasn't wrong, but finally he just shrugged, contemptuously.

"What does it matter? That's just a number after all…"

"…" Misao smiled, shaking her head as disagreement.

"Not with origamis…You should know how many origamis people must make…"

"…" Benedictus frowned, barely understanding what she meant. He looked down, pensive.

"What have you got in mind?"

Misao just glanced at the bag where Scholastica's origamis were.

"…They must make 1000 origamis…for a very specific reason…"

"…" Benedictus goggled, recalling the very old novel he read about it. He then shook his head, thinking it as nonsense.

"That's completely absurd!"

"…" Misao just sighed.

"Why making 1000 origamis? This story of wish is completely nonsense!"

"…Possible. But that's what the legend says…" Misao glanced outside through the window where the sun fell down far away. Benedictus followed her look and contemplated outside as well.

"…Making papers aren't…"

"…We would never know…" Misao cut him off. She paused then ended up by saying.

"Maybe there is really magic in them…That's just by experience we could know it…"

**A/N: Hi there! So first I wanted to thank you for having followed my story until the last end! I also wanted to thank my friend AcediaPrototype for his great support and having helped me in this story. ;) Then I wanted to say: I will make a sequel to this story. So this chapter 26 isn't the real ending. However, as I'm already working on Ira/Invidia's story and afterward, I will begin to write Gula's story, I will probably begin it after having written these two. So be patient and thanks for your support! **


End file.
